


Red Robin

by JordanJo10123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Cannibalism, Cardin is a Karen, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanJo10123/pseuds/JordanJo10123
Summary: In an alternate universe Ruby is forced to deal with her own extra needs, turning to a life of crime to get what she needs. Weiss is abused her whole life and uses crime to rebel. Blake and Yang turn to crime purely for the unrestricted fighting and the money. Torchwick and Neo often hire Ruby and her team causing them to form two separate relationships with each other.Salem does not exist in this world but Cinder does.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ruby Rose & Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby found herself following the man who had hired her into a dust shop, the other three hirelings already inside ‘browsing’. It was clear that the others were worried as they walked in, weapons drawn. She had decided on taking a simple short sword and dagger from her home armoury and the pistol of which they were all offered. Only two others chose to take the guns, the last opting to use nothing but her own sword. Well, she knew it wasn’t her weapon of choice judging by how she was wielding it. It looked a lot like a beautifully crafted Estoc but this one looked as if it were made to be a two handed weapon. _ “Should probably have picked up a rapier. Much lighter and cuts much better. Not like we're going up against heavily armoured soldiers. Might have to… borrow it.”  _ Ruby smiles at her idea. Upon entering, Ruby is shocked that the man who was working behind the counter never even batted an eyelid at the other hirelings, despite appearing more suspicious than her yet she’s holding a damn sword towards the man. The others slowly uncover their weapons.

“Put your hands where I can see them and this doesn’t have to escalate. All we want is your dust blah blah blah. Just start bagging it all up. No funny business.”

The man in the white coat speaks loudly. He seems to be very bored at performing such a tedious task. The older man begins rapidly bagging some crystals. Suddenly, a crash comes from the other side of the store drawing the attention of Ruby and her current boss. The older man took this as an opportunity to set off the alarms by pressing a concealed button under the desk. The alarms He proceeds to run towards the door before Ruby grabs a hold of his collar.

“And where do you think you’re going?” She growls menacingly whilst supporting a fierce glare.

“I said no funny business. Now, what am I gonna do with you?” 

In this time the others had hurried up and grabbed as much dust as possible before heading towards the others.

"Red. How about you deal with him? I can see that you are just itching to have some fun.”

She smirks, causing the other hirelings to give confused looks. 

“You, with the sword. Stay with her. Can’t lose a valuable asset to the police. Especially when we have a few more shops to hit tonight. Meet us at the one after the next.We stick to the plan, failure is not an option. You two, with me, and fast.” 

The group splits up, leaving the girl in black with Ruby. At this point she has the man pinned to the floor.

“What are you doing? Are you gonna kill him?” The girl whispers quickly.

“Much worse. We can’t have a shop without its keeper now, can we?” 

She moves her face closer to the man’s. 

“And now he needs to learn his lesson.” 

She pulls out her small, sharp dagger, now smiling of which didn't meet her eyes. The other girl backs away as she begins carving into the man’s arm-'SQUEALER' She then turns her attention to his hand, raising it to her face. Suddenly, all that could be heard was a crunch and a slight scream before Ruby covers his mouth. The other girl steps back in disgust as she witnesses the stranger spitting out a finger before biting a chunk out of the man’s other arm. She stands up looking quite proud of herself before turning to the other girl.

“Did you just…?”

“Wow. The first one who didn’t vomit.”

The girl in red tilts her head as she steps closer to the other.

“This your first time?”

“We- we should go. I hear sirens” 

The girl hums in agreement before running out the door and climbing to the closest rooftop. She quickly follows behind but as she reaches the end of her climb, she feels herself being pushed to the floor. She goes to grab her sword only to have it thrown off to the side.

“You’re slow.” She hears a familiar voice. “Is this your first time?” Her eyes finish adjusting as she sees the girl in red sitting peacefully on top of her.

“We should catch up.”

“Is this your first time?” The voice grew impatient at neck breaking speed.

“What if they think something happened to us?” This time she feels something sharp touching her neck, threatening to scratch her delicate throat.

“Is. This. Your. First. Time?”

“If you kill me, he won’t like it.”

“I'll say police got you. Simple fix really.” The girl sighs realising there was no other way out.

“Yes, it is my first time.” The other girl hums in delight as her face splits into a grin.

“I know. I smelled it on you. The fear I mean.”

“What are you, a faunus?”

“Nope.”

The girl lowered herself towards the others neck, threatening to take a bite. Bullets flew past them, causing the brightly coloured girl to sigh before jumping up and running.

“Keep up or I'll leave you behind.” 

They sprint for a while until they are certain that they escaped then proceeds to head to the next, planned store.

“Were you seriously about to eat me?” The girl says breathless.

“No. Just bite you.”

“And how is that any better?!"

“You wouldn’t die.”

“I-“

“LADIES. Wonderful to see you again. Let’s get this done and then we can move to the last one for the night.” 

The group all nod staying completely silent. This robbery succeeds without any problems so they move as a group to the next one. They all head in carrying, their almost filled sacks over their shoulders securely. They place down the bags and draw their weapons. Suddenly, all the lights shut off and a voice can be heard from outside.

“Come out with your hands where we can see them.”

The man behind the counter raises a weapon but it drops instantly as the man in white shoots him nochantly then begins speaking.

“You three, I know this is your first time working for me and it wasn’t in the agreement arranged but sometimes plans change. I need your help getting rid of these police so we can get away.” 

The three nod as Ruby just walks towards the counter. 

“Red, eat up. You’re gonna need it.”

Pouncing on the dying man she digs her teeth into his throat. Two of the hirelings vomit on the spot after seeing the small girl tear apart the man. 

“Leave her. She will join soon. I’d say five minutes.” 

He smirks to himself before turning to the door, cocking his weapon.

“Let’s kill ourselves some pigs.” 

The four head out the door and start charging towards the officers. The officers began panicking as they send bullets in all directions, trying frantically to keep up with the three hirelings as the man in white picked them off one by one from the side.

“I'm sure there were five of them.” One of the officers shouts. “I'm off to check. Maybe they are injured and we can force them to turn themselves in.” 

The other officer nods and they head inside. The room is dark but they can see blood splattered by the counter as some drips steadily on the floor. They slowly approach, believing it was where the injured teammate was hiding only to be met with the ravaged body of the young undercover officer.

“Shit” They whisper under their breath as they turn around with dread in their hearts.

“Hi there” Ruby stood not two feet from him holding a dagger towards his stomach. Her eyes were filled with a dark, red glow. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t gut you right here and now.” She looks to her side. “Oh good idea.” She turns back. “I changed my mind.” She smiles as she pins the officer down and begins to pull out his tongue. He screams and tries to force her off.

“HURRY IT UP RED!” She frowns and chooses to just cut off his tongue and drag him outside. As she steps outside, a lot of fire is aimed towards her. Her body began glowing a harsh red aura as many of the bullets bounced off her or hit the person she was dragging.

“Be careful, you’re gonna kill him.” She shook the man and he grunted and once again tried to get away. She smiled as some guns were lowered and others turned back to her fighting teammates. “You want him back?”

“Drop the hostage or we will be forced to take drastic measures.”

“Hmm? And you haven’t already?”

“If you don’t drop him right now we will be forced to use lethal explosives.”

“Oh how boring. And what if I were to take a bite out of him right now?”

“We know who you are. We won’t hesitate.” The man is now stumbling over his own words. She hums again taking a few steps forward.

“And just who do you think I am?”

“You’re the Red Robin.”

“And just how did you come up with that conclusion? Nobody who has seen her survived their encounter.” She replies, taking a few more steps forwards.

“Well… you’re wearing red.”

“Anyone can wear red. I think it’s a neat colour.”

“And she’s the only criminal who is known to eat… people.” She begins to laugh maniacally causing the whole fight to stop.

“I suppose you’re right.” She turns her head and takes a huge bite out of her victims throat. Most of the fire was directed at her now with only a few focusing on the others. Three of them are already headed for the rooftops to get on the airship. Ruby scanned the area looking for the missing member only to realize she had been caught off guard and was now being handcuffed. This caused her to let out a huge sigh as she charged through the officers slicing at each one she passed. She takes her time getting to her teammate enjoying the carnage she is causing. She grabs the girl and within seconds they are at the airship leaving behind only a pile of red petals. They all finish loading onto the airship before realising they had left two bags behind.

“Well there’s no going back now. This will have to do.” The group sits in silence for a while until they finally reach the drop off point. Three hirelings jump off the ship leaving their guns behind. The girl in black looked back towards Ruby. She waits a moment before a set of blood red eyes land on her. Within seconds she is back on the floor pinned down by a bundle of red.

“Wait there a moment.” The girl gestures towards the pilot of the ship who took this as a chance to actually land and have a break. A young girl steps out of the ship and stretches her legs before taking a seat facing the two girls on the floor.

“Do we really have time for this?” The man speaks, receiving only a nod from the girl. He rolls his eyes and turns away slightly, acting uninterested in what was happening on the floor.

“Name.” The girl in red says in a harsh voice.

“It doesn’t matter. I'm not coming back, I just needed the cash.”

“Name.” the girl repeated, red still in her eyes.

“I don’t-“

“What do I call you?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think of that.” The girl in red hums quietly and then lowers her face to the others neck. She feels the body below her tense up as she blows onto her neck. She raises her head once again giving the other some space.

“Tomorrow.”

“What?”

“Here tomorrow. Figure out who you wanna be. And maybe get a weapon that you can actually use.” A harsh giggle can be heard from the smaller girl. She stands up still smiling holding out her arm. The red in her eyes can be seen slowly fading away. “I like you. If you don’t meet me here I will find you. And you don’t wanna know what happens then.” As she finishes her sentence the red has fully faded away and her body loosens as she wobbles slightly regaining her balance after a moment. Her eyes shone a somehow bright shade of icy blue. Or was it grey? Either way they shone oddly bright as she turned towards the two who had been watching them. “See ya tomorrow stranger!” She smiles before dismissing her and approaching the others. She watches as the other girl runs off across a few rooftops before disappearing after dropping down into an alley.

“So, Red. Got something in mind for her?” She once again replies with a hum and takes a seat in front of the others.

“I'm getting bored of the repetitive jobs Torchwick. When can we do something fun?”

“Well, if we knew who you were and you were available during the day then maybe we could work something out.”

“So no fun?”

“Not telling us who you are?”

“Nope.”

The other girl silently laughed before bringing the attention to herself. She rapidly signs some words to Torchwick leaving Ruby out of the conversation as she couldn’t keep up due to her only starting to learn sign language after meeting her for the first time. Ruby tilts her head to the side watching them talk quietly.

“Are you sure?” The girl signs again. “But what if she isn’t, ya know.” He gestures slightly followed by more rapid movements from his partner. “I guess so.” After a little bit more of a conversation they turn back to Ruby who looked even more confused by now.

“What is it?”

“On Saturday you will be joining Neo on a special mission. There may or may not need to be at least two of you so try and convince that other girl to join. You will be paid more depending on how well this job goes. And in case you can’t convince whoever that was to stick around, I'm gonna try contact the others.”

“With Neo? How are we gonna communicate?”

“She can teach you?”

“When? In between the stealing, fighting and murdering. Or maybe I can suddenly not have a life and follow you everywhere and give up on my plans.”

“Ok, bad idea. Just look it up online or something. I'll give her cards with phrases or whatever. Just don’t let her get killed on the mission. If you do, I'll kill you.” The girl puts on an exaggerated thinking pose and looks towards Neo who just smiles and winks. Ruby takes this as a sort of threat and finally speaks.

“And just what are  _ you _ planning on doing with us?” She moves towards the other girl staring directly into her strange eyes. She gets a simple shrug as the other girl jumps up and climbs into the pilots seat.

“I guess this is goodnight for now Red. See you on Tuesday.” He salutes as he jumps on board and the ship raises into the air. Ruby stands for a while taking in the view before she starts running towards her home. She changes her cloak before running into her house and into her room. She begins to pull off her “uniform” as someone knocks on her door.

“Hey sis, welcome home.”

“Hi Yang.” She shouts slightly. She stuffs the clothes and weapons in her safe and shoves it under her bed before wrapping herself in a towel and allowing the door to be opened slightly.

“How are you not exhausted? I got home before you and I just want to sleep for like… 50 years.”

“I don’t know. Maybe adrenaline, I did get a scare when walking home and I got paranoid and ran.”

“Did someone follow you?”

“No I would have noticed. It was just dark and I heard police sirens all over.”

“That’s true. Yeah, I heard them too. Scary stuff. Why you in a towel?”

“Im gonna take a quick shower. Maybe it’ll relax me and ill be able to sleep.”

“Its midnight.”

“Yeah but i'm sweaty and gross and tense.”

“I guess you can then. Just no singing… and don’t drop anything.” Ruby just gives Yang a smile as she walks past. “Damn, you weren’t lying. You stink.” Ruby sticks her tongue out as she pretends to slam the door. She turns on the shower and allows it to run for a while before getting in. The hot water flows over her body relaxing all of her muscles. She hadn’t lied earlier, she was really tense but not for the reasons she said it was for. In reality she is way more worried about going to Beacon and having to work harder at hiding her identity. She also happens to be worried about Saturday but that’s a problem for future Ruby. After washing her hair and the rest of her body she climbs out of the shower. She quickly wraps a new towel around her and makes sure there is no blood or dirt anywhere. Satisfied with the lack of mess she begins to walk out of the door not noticing the old towel she had left on the floor. A yelp can be heard and then a thud. Yang comes running out of her room annoyed but the annoyance disappears when she sees the state her adoptive sister was in. The girl was hardly even conscious, laying face down. A rather large puddle of blood coming out from her side.

“Damn it Ruby. How have you not fixed that yet?”

“Didn’t want to waste energy on it.”

“How the hell are you- nevermind. So you mean to tell me you didn’t fix it cause you're lazy?”

“No… I just… yes.” A huge exaggerated sigh later and Ruby is now laying on Yang's bed. She gently forces pajamas onto her smaller sister's body.

“Im gonna sew this back together and you are gonna fix it right now.” Ruby let out a small whine and tried to get up.

“Why am I in your room anyway? Let me go back.”

“Absolutely not.” Yang whisper shouts pushing Ruby back down. “You are gonna stay here and fix that so I can keep an eye on you.”

“But Yang-“

“No buts. Stay still.” Yang begins sewing up the wound on Ruby’s side. “So… you’ve been going out a lot more at night recently. What have you been doing?”

“Just normal things. I go for a walk. Meet up with friends. Stuff like that.”

“Which friends?”

“Nosey much?”

“Ruby, there has been a huge increase in crimes lately I just need to know you are safe and haven’t gotten in with the wrong crowds.”

“I can handle myself Yang. Im not stupid.”

“I don’t doubt that but-“ A beep can be heard from the other side of the room.

“You should get that. It's late so it must be important.”

“Don’t. Move. A. Muscle.” Ruby half heartedly nods now slowly letting exhaustion take over as Yang runs to her scroll to check the message. Ruby sees a small frown show on her sister's face but it is quickly shaken off as she walks back to the smaller girl.

“Can I sleep yet?”

“Not yet. Just put a little more energy into healing please.” Yang's voice softened. “I'm just trying to look out for you. I'm not about to let you get kidnapped or killed or anything like that.”

“I'll be more careful OK. I'll stay in public places and I'll always carry a weapon and “ she yawns “I'll always make sure to call you if I feel unsafe rather than just run.”

“Good, I'm glad. One more thing though.”

“Hmm.”

“You’re not Red Robin are you?” Her sister looks up with a tired and confused expression. “Im sorry, it's just… I know you sometimes need to…” Yang chokes on her words. “To eat living flesh… and it's better if it's human but…” Yang stops and looks Ruby in her eyes. “We have that under control, right?” Ruby looks at her sister who now has tears in her eyes. She pulls Yang down onto the bed next to her and hugs her.

“It's ok, I would never.”

“Good, I'm glad.”

“Can i sleep now?” Her body now aching from the exhaustion. “It's the first day tomorrow.”

“Shit… I forgot. Ruby you should be asleep now. Sleep.”

“Ok, i am… let go of me?”

“Absolutely not. Sleep.”

“Ok fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ruby wakes up before Yang. She slowly moves herself around the blonde girl, careful not to wake her until she makes it to the bathroom. She quickly cleans herself up once more and puts in her contacts so she doesn't have to wear glasses on her first day. She grabs everything she needs from the room and heads back to her sisters room. She opens the door and crouches next to her sister. 

“YANG! YANG! YANG!” She screamed at the top of her voice before bolting out of the room and down to the kitchen.

“RUUUBYYY!” She hears an angry shout from upstairs. She walks to the counter snickering to herself.

“Morning kiddo.” She jumps back a few feet thinking Yang had somehow gotten in front of her but calming down once she remembers her dad.

“Hi dad.” She smiles happily.

“She's gonna kill you for that.”

“Yup. Which is why I'm taking breakfast to go.”

“I'm gonna miss you kiddo. Be careful and make sure your sister doesnt do anything too stupid.”

“I will. I'm gonna miss you too.” She pulls her dad into a tight hug before realising Yang was now leaving the bathroom.

“Ill stall her for you.” He ruffles her hair slightly. She runs out of the door waving back at her dad heading to the station. She knows she's gonna be early but at least Yang couldn't do anything too bad since they would be in public. When Yang finally did arrive she instantly tackled the other girl to the floor.

“I'll get you back properly later.” She promises. 

The ride was mostly uneventful until the news was finally shown.

“Locals are left in shock after the tragic events of last night. Police received calls from all over the city reporting a disturbance and break ins among other things. After an alarm had been set off in a small dust store, police arrived on the scene in a matter of minutes. What they found was a disturbing scene. After spotting some suspects running from the scene the group split off, some chasing suspects whilst the others investigated the scene. A man was found, believed to be the owner, badly damaged. He was taken to the hospital soon after discovery and is recovering there under police supervision, possibly waiting to be questioned.” A few voices can be heard around the ship most filled with fear and some showing hints of bravery. “According to some of the surviving police officers, an ambush was set up in the remaining dust stores that hadn't been robbed. The culprits were found entering the store before the police tried to arrest them. A few moments passed before the criminals ran out of the building attacking their new victims. The fight lasted a while until another person emerged from the shop believed to be one Red Robin.” A few gasps now spread through the ship. The criminals were spotted on security cameras in all shops but the police are only certain on the identity of one of the criminals due to the others wearing masks and hoods. The culprit is the well known criminal, Roman Torchwick. Now it is known that Red Robin has worked with Roman Torchwick in the past, there is no definitive proof of her being present, the only evidence being a woman in red, and a victim who had been eaten alive. There are no clues as to who the other three were but make sure to lock your doors and avoid going out at night because Romans group is getting stonge-” The screens all turn off and the ship falls silent. An announcer's voice can be heard over the speakers.

“We apologize for the interruption but if you look out of your windows, you will see that we are arriving.” Many of the people take no notice of their arrival still thinking of the news broadcast while others gather at the windows. Soon the ship lands and people start filing out

“Yang? Who do you think the other people were? In the attacks I mean.”

“Oh… um i don't know. Maybe just some normal outlaws.”

“I heard they were a lot stronger. As if they had a lot of training.”

“Well…maybe Torchwick is training more people and hiring stronger teammates.” Ruby gives Yang a suspicious look before shrugging and heading to the door.

“I guess.” Suddenly a blonde guy runs past them.

“Coming through.” He shouts before finding himself leaning over the nearest bin vomiting.

“Ugh Vomit boy” Yang pipes up before walking to the centre of the courtyard.

“So uh… what do we do now?”

“Sorry sis. I've gotta go meet up with my friends. I'll see you at the assembly though.”

“What? I have to socialise?”

“Yup, enjoy, bye!” Yang blurts out before running off. Ruby just stands, lost for a while until most people have left the area.

“Well that's no fun.” She mumbles before tripping backwards on her cloak into a cart. She closes her eyes as her head hits a metal bar opening them to a pale face directly in front of her.

“You utter dolt!” Were the only words Ruby could make out as the girl in white shouted at her continuously for a good two minutes shaking a vial of dust in her face. Unbeknownst to the shouting girl, a small amount of dust escaped the container and began tickling at Ruby's nose. The threat of a sneeze now growing Ruby tries to move away from the other girl. This doesn't help because as soon as she moves she sneezes. A small explosion separates the two throwing them slightly in opposite directions. “UN-BE-LIEVABLE” The girl shouts again causing Ruby to flinch back.

“It was an accident.” Ruby pleaded.

“You just ruined my dress and wasted my valuable dust. What is wrong with you?”

Ruby then snaps. “Well, princess, maybe you shouldn't have waved that sh- stuff in my face” The other girl steps back, offended, clearly thinking of a comeback. Before she can open her mouth, another girl interrupts.

“Its heiress actually.”

“Thank you. Someone with-”

“Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company, run by a corrupt man who treats his employees poorly.” Weiss once again looks offended but this time storms off in the direction of the main building. Ruby turns to thank the other girl only to see that she is missing.

“Huh… Well, today's off to a great start.” She walks over to the side taking a seat on the grass and eventually laying back. Next thing she knew she was waking up from a nap with a strange guy sitting next to her. “Someone likes creeping on sleeping girls.” She speaks out causing the boy to jump.

“No no! It's not like that. I just thought maybe you'd want some company.” She finally looks at him realizing she recognises him 

“Oh you're Vomit Boy.” She laughs slightly.

“Oh so that's what you're calling me? Ok Crater Face.” He snaps back.

“Oh you saw that?” She whispers rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Yup. Im Jaune. Jaune Arc.”

“Nice to meet you Jaune Arc. Im Ruby Rose.” They shake hands and sit for a moment.

“Shoot, isn't there supposed to be an assembly?” Ruby half shouts jumping up.

“Oh yeah there is. Were gonna be late!” He adds jumping up.

“No we are not.” She says slowly, grabbing onto Jaunes arm and running as fast as she can, activating her semblance when they got back on the path.

“Ohmygodswhatwasthat?” He blurts out as they walk into the assembly hall.

“That was running. Never done that before?” She comments. “Sorry, gotta go, I see my sister over there. And in a matter of seconds she is by her sister's side.

“You,” The blonde girl said, jabbing at the smaller girl's chest, “have used your semblance. You can't just do that. What if you get hungry?”

“Sorry Yang. I'm just excited.” She says practically vibrating.

“Make any new friends besides Vomit Boy over there.” She points and he waves.

“No but I think I made an enemy.”

“What? Already?”

“Yeah… and it's Weiss Schnee.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah i fell onto her cart and she waved dust in my face and i sneezed and it exploded and she shouted at me and i think she threatened me and-”

“YOU” She hears a familiar voice behind her.

“Ohmygodsshesback” She breathes out.

“I'm not done talking to you! I hope you are planning on paying me back for what you destroyed.”

“It was an accident and i don't have enough money for that. I'll do anything, just please stop shouting at me.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Then I might just have to take you up on that offer.” and with that she whips her hair and walks away leaving only a few people between them.

“Oh My Gods. You weren't kidding.”

“No, I wasn't.” She says tears in her eyes.

“You aren't one for crying over someone being mad at you.”

“Im not. Im crying because i might have just sold my life away to that girl.”

“Oh my- Ruby calm down. It's not like she'll do anything bad to you.”

“I guess…” A voice can be heard through some speakers as the assembly finally begins. After 30 minutes of nothing interesting everyone is sent into large halls where they are supposed to be sleeping. Ruby finds herself staring at a dark haired girl not too long after she takes a seat on her sleeping bag. It doesn't take long before Yang catches her.

“Who's that?

“She saved me from Weiss earlier.”

“Go introduce yourself.”

“Nope.”

“You've gotta make friends Ruby. We'll be in teams of four.”

“I'll just be on your team and talk to you.” At this point Yang gives up on arguing and picks up her sister with ease.

“Hi, im Yang and this is my sister Ruby.” She says dropping Ruby to the floor. She lands on her knees with a little squeak causing the other girl to look up from her book. She looked at Ruby's knees which looked rather uncomfortable before speaking.

“Hi, im Blake.” Yang gives Ruby a little kick as Blake looks back down.

“Um… Whatcha readin?” She awkwardly asks not seeing the book title due to the darkness. Blake tilts her head slightly, shocked at the question as if she'd never seen anyone else read in her entire life. “Sorry… it's just, i really like reading. I sorta have a mini library at home but Yang wouldn't let me bring any. I was just curious.” Ruby awkwardly looks around to try and escape the situation until she remembers she had to meet the stranger. “I've… um… I've gotta go.” She says as she heads towards the door. Yang looks towards the exit and notices Weiss leaving the room.

“Oh gods, please dont do anything stupid.” She whispers, turning back to Blake who had also been looking at the door. They awkwardly smile and talk a little bit to fill the time thinking Ruby would be back soon.

Weiss runs off into a small hiding area she had created not far from Beacon. She changes into her other set of clothes and grabs her new rapier.

“Perfect” She whispers before heading off in the direction of the meeting place.

Ruby quickly runs to her new hiding spot and grabs out her lockbox. She changes her clothes and switches out her weapons just in case. She then runs off to the building they were on yesterday. She sits for a while in the shadows until she hears someone arrive. She peeks out and notices a girl in an outfit filled with shades of grey, blue and white.

“Red.” The voice is familiar. “I came back. Are you here?” She steps out from her shadow and sneaks up on the unsuspecting girl. She once again pushes the girl to the ground, taking a seat of her legs rather than her stomach this time. “Are you gonna do that every time we talk?” Ruby hummed to herself.

“Name.”

“Straight into it are we? Snowstorm.”

“Weapon.” Weiss moves to grab her weapon, once again being beaten by the girl sat on her who begins examining the rapier. “Hmm… lighter… and…” She pulls up her victim's sleeve and runs the blade across the bare skin. A small trickle of blood comes out. “Sharp.” She smiles.

“So what, you're just gonna cut me up now?” Ruby shakes her head and leans over to the arm licking up some of the blood. “Ok one, thats disgusting and two dont make a habit of this.”

“So you're sticking around?”

“Got no choice.”

“You do. I just don't take being rejected lightly.” She smiles again, a small tinge of red in her eyes.

“Why do your eyes go red?”

“Why didn't you throw up?

“Why do you feel the need to drink my blood? Do you enjoy it?”

“Why aren't you stopping me? Do you like it?” Weiss’ eyes widen as Ruby cuts her again, this time a little shorter and deeper. She leans in again licking the area clean but holding there so her blood doesn't spill.

“Ugh. Fine. I didn't throw up because i've seen your victims before and ive-” The blood stops flowing. She looks down at the smaller girl who had an expectant look on her face, blade held up to her arm.

“Next question.”

“I didn't fin-”

“You said enough.”

“Didn't stop you cause you said you don't like rejection. I was afraid you'd kill me.”

“Fair reason. Do you like it?”

“No.” The other girl frowned slightly before moving the blade away. “Your turn”

“One. They go red when I feed or if I feel strong emotions. Redder they are the easier I lose control. Two. Felt like it. Three. Yes”

“That was quick.” Suddenly, red eyes are once again directly in front of hers.

“Pretty eyes.”

“What?” The girl jumps off her.

“Go.”

“What?”

“Home.”

“Oh. Night Red.”

“One more thing. Torchwick wants us to do a special mission on Saturday. Protect Neo.”

“Oh Ok.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“I suppose.” The two head off in different directions. Ruby quickly makes it back to her hiding spot using her semblance and changes once again. She switches her weapons and locks the box. She hides it again and starts walking away.

“Shit. Yangs gonna be looking for me.” And with that she moved as fast as she could to get back using her semblance once again. About a quarter of the way her body weakened for a moment. “Damn it.” She almost shouts realising she has run off the blood now sinking into her stashed supplies of aura. There was no time to go hunting so she just pressed on. As she arrives she runs into Weiss sneaking back into the building. “Looks like we're both in the same situation.” she smiles.

“Ugh. I had to leave for a good reason.”

“So did i.” They both walk together angrily until Ruby ducked into a bathroom. Weiss followed in. “Why are you following me!”

“I just need to use the bathroom.” Weiss slams a stall shut and Ruby stepped towards a mirror now wobbling on every step. Moments later Weiss emerges from the stall. Noticing the way Ruby was swaying side to side almost falling multiple times she smiled. “Getting drunk on the first night?”

“Doing drugs on the first night?”

“What?”

“You didn't flush. Telltale signs of using drugs in secret. Bad tactic. I wasn't drinking, I was- shi- damn it!” She yelped as she pushed her finger into her eye.

“No alcohol? Really? And I wasn't doing drugs.”

“I know. Just needed something to say. No alcohol. Just tired.” She squeaked again as she poked her eye, moving the contact slightly out of place. “Ugh. Guess i'll just die in here with these fu- damn contacts in.” She slowly sinks to the floor. Weiss almost audibly rolled her eyes as she stepped towards Ruby.

“Look at me. I'll get them out.” Ruby had the look of someone who had just met their angel. “Just don't make a habit out of this.” Ruby tilts her head at the familiar phrase before dismissing it as it just being a common thing to say. Weiss sits to the side of Ruby and carefully moves the girl's face so it was looking at her. She quickly notices that one of the contacts was out of place and chooses to remove that one first. Two minutes, and Weiss telling Ruby to stop moving too many times, later the first contact is removed. It doesn't take as long to get the other contact out. Weiss stands up and begins to move before turning back to Ruby. She reaches out her hand. For a moment she could have sworn Ruby's eyes looked exactly like Reds had the night before, glow and all. She dismisses this as Ruby seems hesitant to move. “Look, you can barely hold yourself up and you can't see. Let me help you.” Slowly, Ruby raised her hand and held on to Weiss. They raise up and Weiss tries to wrap her arm around Ruby's waist. Ruby however, stops her and insists on just linking arms and resting weight like that. Weiss took a second to think before coming to the conclusion that maybe it was a personal space thing. They walk arms linked to the main room and Ruby tries to split off falling to the floor in the process.

“I need to get to Yang.” Ruby whimpered.

“No way are you in any state to make it over that pile of bodies even with my help. Just sleep with me. Just add this to what you owe me already.”

“No… Yang.” Ruby tried again to get away causing a few students to groan and tell them to shut up.

“You will come with me or so help me, I will tie you up and drag you.” Ruby flinches and in her exhausted state falls straight into Weiss. “Damn it.” Weiss sighs as she carefully taps Ruby's cheek. Surprisingly, Ruby actually wakes up from this and half stands up once again. Eventually, they do make it back to Weiss’ larger sleeping bag and Weiss forcibly lays Ruby down and holds her still as she joins her in the bag. They lay there for a moment before Ruby twitches and her whole body tenses. Ruby groans as Weiss manages to light a small lantern. She notices tears streaming from the girls face and quickly places the lantern above their heads causing a few more students but this time a mix of disapproval but also understanding as Ruby was now gasping and sobbing.

As if she had been summoned Yang appeared on the scene. She immediately placed a hand on Ruby's head checking her temperature and began running her fingers through her sisters hair

“Shh… Calm down. It's ok. We've got you.” Yang says in an impossibly soft voice. “Now lets see…” Yang slowly moves her free hand down Ruby's arm and to her hand, not pushing down too hard but hard enough so Ruby should be able to feel. She then places her thumb in the middle of Ruby's palm and squeezes. This action awarded her with a pained whine and an immensely tight grip over her thumb. “Shit. Ruby… it's me.” She whispers in her soft voice again. The grip loosens and Yang quickly secapes now focusing her attention on Weiss who had been watching all of Yang's actions closely.

“Is she ok?”

“What did you do?”

“What do you mean what did I do?”

“I know Ruby said she'd do anything for you but whatever you did was too far.”

“I haven't even done anything. I found her in the bathroom trying to get her contacts out and she couldn't. I thought she was drunk so I helped her and I couldn't get her over all the people so I brought her here.”

“You both left at basically the same time a few hours ago and you're telling me you had nothing to do with this? She has no aura. How do you explain that?”

“How do you know? And once again I don't know what she was doing. I literally thought she had snuck off campus for a drink.”

“I know because this is how she gets when she runs out.” Yang sighs. “Look, i can't fully fix this until the morning and i honestly can't deal with you right now. Youre gonna have to deal with her until morning.”

“What?” Weiss says a little too loud causing Ruby's face to scrunch up.

“Just hold her and if she starts hyperventilating or tensing up too much or holds you too tight just calmly talk to her.”

“She's your sister.”

“And you didn't bring her to me after she called my name. Yeah, I heard that. Just look after her until morning, I'll deal with her then. Yang moves Weiss’ hand under Ruby's head and removes her own. She heads back to bed leaving Wiess with Ruby. Eventually, she finds a comfortable position and falls asleep allowing Ruby to snuggle into her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ruby.” She feels a hand shaking her slightly. “Ruby, wake up.” She feels the shake again. “If you dont wake up right now then i'll tickle you.” Her eyes shoot open and she shoves her arms between herself and the offending party. “Ok, that was rude.” Her eyes finally focus and she sees her sister staring at her.

“Ugh you're too loud.” A mumble comes from beside Ruby and without even turning she knows who it is. She tries to get out of the sleeping bag but ends up tangling herself up. “Stop moving you dolt.” She feels an arm move over her back and pull at something attached to her. “You got stuck.” Soon the girl next to her opens the sleeping bag, finally freeing her from her prison. She immediately tries to get up and move to Yang before she inevitably falls.

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” She raises her arms towards Yang. “Carry me?” Yang rolls her eyes and picks up her sister like a baby.

“Come on Schnee.”

“What? You said i didn't have to-” Yang glares at Weiss until she gives up. “Where?”

“Bathroom.” Weiss replies with a roll of her eyes and they set off on their short walk. When they arrive Yang puts Ruby down, allowing her to rest her weight on her. “You just need to make sure no one disturbs us.”

“This is too suspicious.”

“Just shut up and keep an eye out for us.” Yang leads Ruby into a cubicle and locks the door behind them.

“How long will you be? We've got to move soon.”

“Shut up Schnee.” Weiss stands silently for a little while stuck in her own thoughts. “RUBY. Be careful, that hurt.” She finds herself re focusing on the stall the siblings are in.

“Well what did you expect me to do?”

“I don't know, just not that.”

“There is no other way.”

“It normally doesn't hurt like that though.”

“Well i did it the same as usual.”

“I don't believe you. Done?”

“Done.” The door swings open and the sisters step out. They look over to Weiss who had the most confused expression either of the two had ever seen.

“What the hell were you two doing?”

“None of your business.” Yang sings as she runs to the door. “I'm gonna pack up our stuff Ruby. Oh, and here's your glasses.” She throws a small box which Ruby fails to catch.

“Yang. Why would you… and she's gone.” She bends down and picks up the box. She opens it and puts her glasses on. “Man it feels good to see.” She turns to Weiss. “You're not gonna shout at me right?” She says with an awkward smile. When her eyes open Weiss notices a faint shade of red.

“Your eyes…”

“My eyes?”

“They're red.”

“Oh yeah… they do that sometimes when i'm tired or hungry… or angry.”

“Huh… i guess that makes sense…”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes. I need to go pack up. You should find Yang.” Weiss turns and quickly heads out and Ruby follows close behind. 

“Hey Yang.”

“You gonna tell me what happened last night? Did the bitch make you do something you didn't wanna do?”

“What? No. I just got stressed and went out for a run.”

“A run? How does that explain the loss of aura?”

“I went too far. I thought you would worry so I used my semblance. Big regret.” She laughs awkwardly.

“I had to go through all that… because you didn't want to worry me? If anything, you made it worse.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know. Let's just get ready.”

The initiation passes without any problems. Ruby ends up pairing with Weiss whilst Yang paired with Blake. They met four others who they worked with in the end. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren paired respectively. Now they are awaiting the reveal of their teams.

“Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren.” They walk onto the stage. “You are team JNPR led by Jaune Arc.” His eyes widen as the rest of his team congratulate him. They leave the stage waving back at Ruby and Yang. “Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.” They walk to the centre of the stage. “You are team RWBY lead by none other than Ruby Rose.” Yang and Blake congratulate Ruby and they leave the stage. As soon as they are out of view and earshot Weiss turns to Ruby.

“How? How are you the leader? You are just a clumsy child. You can't even come up with a normal plan. I worked so hard for this. How?” She turns and runs away. Ruby takes a step forward before she feels a hand grabbing her shoulder. 

“I'll go, you two are too… energetic? Go to our room and start unpacking.” Without accepting any arguments Blake runs after Weiss.

“Yang…”

“Yes Ruby.”

“I… um…” 

“The rooms gonna be empty. We can do it there.” Ruby gives Yang a huge smile and runs ahead.

“Race ya.”

“That's not fair. Your power is literally speed.”

“I won't use it.”

“You're still faster than me.”

“I can't hear you over your loserness.”

“I still have to pay you back for Monday Ruby. Enjoy it whilst you still can.”

Blake finds herself following Weiss all the way out of the building.

“Weiss, can you slow down please. I just want to talk to you.” The white haired girl takes a few more steps before stopping dead in her tracks. “Oh thank the stars.” Blake breathes out stopping just six feet behind her teammate.

“What do you want?” Weiss spins on her heels, ponytail whipping behind her.

“I just wanted to make sure you are ok. You looked… upset”

“Oh, forgive me for being worried that my father is going to be angry that i have to work with a child as my leader.”

“She's 17 shes not exactly a child. And you saw her out there, she's a force to be reckoned with. I'm sure your father would understand.”

“You don't get it. I'm a Schnee. I can't be… its…”

“Why are you so afraid?”

“What makes you think I'm afraid. Im just upset.”

“There's a difference. What will he do to you?”

“Nothing. You don't know what youre talking about.”

“Weiss.”

“Lets just go in. I've got to congratulate the ki- Ruby.”

When Yang finally catches up with Ruby, they enter their room. Ruby almost immediately tackles her sister falling on top over her in the process. The two manage to finish up just before Blake and Weiss return, meaning Ruby is still sitting on her sister holding her t-shirt slightly up when the door opens.

“Were ba- What the fuck are you doing?” Blake almost shouts.

“It's not what it looks like.” Ruby panics turning towards the others, red still in her eyes. Weiss’ vision blurs as she imagines Red Robin sitting on Yang in Rubys stead.

“Yeah, ok, sure. So what is it?”

“I'm checking Yangs wounds.”

“And that means you have to sit on her?”

“To hold her down.”

“She could lift you with one hand.”

“I never said it works. It just makes it easier.”

“You couldn't have waited for us to help?”

“No cause i really have to go.”

“Go where?” Ruby doesn’t answer as she runs out of the door. She decides it would be a much better idea to arrive early than to deal with any more questioning from her new team. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again she goes to her hiding spot using her semblance to make sure nobody follows her and changes her clothes and weapons. She gives her sword a few swings before heading towards the meeting point. It doesn't take too long even without her semblance so she finds a shadowy corner and takes a seat. It was rare for her to be here without needing to move so she peaks over the edge to take in the view. Her eyes run over the dimly lit streets below her taking in the people, or lack thereof, walking around. She finds herself drooling slightly as she watches a young looking woman walk down the narrow street into a dark alley.

“Hm. It's like she wants to get killed.” She lifts herself onto the edge ready to drop until she hears the distinct noise of Torchwicks airship. She turns to check if it is definitely them and once happy with the confirmation she lays back, hanging her legs off the building and her head upside down off the small wall. Eventually, the ship lands on the roof and Torchwick almost instantly steps out. He looks around before gesturing for the young pilot to come out again. They take a seat just inside Ruby's area of vision. She watches them for a while before making her presence known. She taps her dagger onto the edge of the building a few times, drawing the attention of the oblivious duo.

“Red. How wonderful to see you again. Just how long have you been watching us?” 

“I arrived before you. Just couldn't be bothered saying anything.Turns out listening to Roman talk without an audible reply is so boring that i almost threw myself off this building.” She rolls backwards and lands tidily on her feet before turning and heading towards the ship.

“Now, is that any way to speak to the man paying you?”

“Now, is that any way to speak to the already pissed off, starving cannibal?” She flashes a huge smile towards him before dropping down next to Neo who had looked visibly upset since they arrived. “Hey there Neo. You look upset. Just have to point to where he touched you and it can all be resolved.” Ruby rests a gentle hand on Neos shoulder as a look of genuine terror crosses Torchwicks face causing the smaller girl to smile. Neo simply shakes her head and pats Ruby's hand. The taller girl leans in close to the others ear before whispering, “Im serious though, if he lays one unwanted hand on you, I will rip him to shreds. In fact, that goes for anyone.” Neos eyes meet Rubys for a moment before a delicate hand flicks Ruby on the forehead. A huge smile forms on Neos face. “That's better.” Ruby had always had a soft spot for Neo. It was probably because she was the first person who willingly offered her blood and all to Ruby, other than Yang. Neo finally realises what Ruby did as someone else approaches the group.

“Who the fuck are you?” Roman speaks, raising his cane and aiming it at the stranger's face. This grabs Ruby's interest pulling her away from the gaze of Neo. Stood in front of them is a girl not too much taller than Ruby wearing a mixture of white, grey and blue. The distinct rapier is swinging on her left side as she approaches. Ruby inwardly smiles, jumping to her feet and tackling the taller girl once again.

“It really is gonna be like this every time then?”

“It's fun.”

“Maybe for you.”

“Bet you like it.” Ruby laughs as she finds a comfortable seat on the other girl's legs. “This is Snowstorm. The girl from Sunday.”

“Drastic outfit change.”

“These colours suit me better.”

“White is a good colour. Me and Neo love it. It's bright like our personalities.”

“Are you gonna get off me?”

“Im comfy. Let me stay a little longer. You can even sit up this time.”

“I'm good. I'll just lay down.”

“Don't want me near your face?”

“Not really.”

“Boring.”

“You can always sit with me.”

“I will gut you. I would rather starve myself.”

“Harsh words. My heart has broken into a million pieces.” Torchwick and Ruby start laughing leaving both Weiss and even Neo confused.

“Anyway, Is anyone else joining us tonight?” Red said after catching her breath.

“Golder should be. Not sure about BlackCat though. It doesn't matter if one of them doesn't show though. There's only one place to hit tonight.”

“Ugh boring. Who am I supposed to kill if we can just take the shit and leave?”

“You could always get Torchwick over there. He doesn't stand a chance.” A girl in yellow joins the group.

“Golder, glad to have you back.”

“I know.”

“Shall we wait for the cat?” Ruby quickly asks.

“Sure. Give her ten then we're off. Red, take this as a chance to learn more sign language from Neo. It will come in handy. You two, scope out the area. Be careful, this place has guards.” Ruby's head spins around at terrifying speeds.

“Really?”

“You don't seriously think I would let my favourite little murderer starve do you? Especially when I'm already on thin ice with her.” He tosses some paper to the girls. “So Neo can write down what she wants to say in your little lesson.” And with that Torchwick goes somewhere out of view leaving the two girls alone. Neo immediately grabs a piece of paper and pulls a pen from her pocket.

“Where did you even… you know what, nevermind.” Neo smiles at Ruby's slight confusion before writing something on the paper. The words appear elegant and smooth as if she was from the 1800s. After a minute or two she turns the paper towards Ruby. On the paper there are a few words and phrases with numbers next to them. Neo raises one finger and follows it with a sign.

“Danger.” Ruby copies the sign bringing a smile to her teachers face. She then holds up two fingers and follows it with another sign.

“Sneak.” Ruby copies again. They continue on for a few more words and phrases before Torchwick interrupts them.

“The cats here. Time to go. Neo, prepare for pickup.” The smaller girl nods before sending a wink towards Ruby and skipping to the ship. Ruby stands up and walks to the edge of the building. “Don't go just yet. We have someone for you to talk to. Best be quick though before the others notice and come looking for him. Find out where the safe is then you're free to do what you want. She rolls her eyes before following her boss to where they are holding their captive. A man is slouched on the floor between Golder and Black Cat. Her eyes flick to behind her soon to be victim only to see Snowstorm holding her rapier to the man's back. 

“Hey there.” She says in a low voice causing the man to look up. His eyes fill with dread and panic and he pushes himself backwards only stopping when the tip of the rapier touches his back. He freezes up as Ruby takes a few steps closer.

“Please don't kill me. I'll tell you anything. The safe is in the main office on the second floor. All of the valuable products are in the cage at the far side of the basement. Please don't kill me.” Tears start streaming down his face. “I won't tell anyone I saw you. I'll do anything. Just dont hurt me. I have a family.” Ruby stops walking towards the man.

“Don't tell me you're actually planning on letting him go Red. I've seen you rip into people without even listening to a word they say. Could it be? Does our Little Red have emotions?”

“Tell me, do you have kids.” 

“One. And my wife is pregnant.”

“Who am I to scar those kids for the rest of their lives?”

“Seriously Red?”

“We take him with us. Then he'll still die. Just not in such a way that will seriously traumatise his kids.”

“You care about kids?”

“Next generation and all that.”

“Fine. Golder, grab him. We go in now.” And with that, the odd group heads down to the street just in front of the entrance. It only takes a few seconds before the two guards out front notice what is happening. They immediately pull out their guns and start shooting.

“Good thing I got a human shield. Would have been dead otherwise.” The girl in yellow drops the bullet filled body infront of her. Revealing the fact that he had drawn his gun. She picks up the weapon and shoots a few rounds into the guards ahead of them before dropping it by the man's body once again. “This way it looks like he was attacking them as well. That sound good to you, Red?”

“Yup. That works.” Ruby shows a thumbs up to the other girl before running towards the dying bodies of the men Golder had shot. She stares at them for a moment before choosing one and dragging him off to the side. She looks towards Torchwick as he rolls his eyes and turns to the other three.

“One of you needs to stay here with Red and-”

“Not me.” Black Cat and Golder say in unison before looking towards Weiss. She just shrugs her shoulders before walking towards the girl in red who looks way too happy about her being the one to stay.

“Alright, well sneak into the basement. Red you and pretty girl there will go straight for the safe. See ya soon.” The group splits as the others run into the building. 

“What a beautiful audience, don't ya think?” Ruby looks at the dying man in her arms expecting an answer. When she doesn't get an answer her cheery mood changes. She throws the man through the window into the building they are robbing.

“Really?” The girl in white questions as she backs away from the clearly angry smaller girl.

“He didn't answer me.” Ruby replies with a shrug.

“He was dying.”

“Aw man. That means he might be dead.” She grabs the taller girl's arm and jumps through the window after the man. When Weiss’ eyes open she notices about eight men surrounding the two girls and the body all holding guns.

“Drop your weapons and we won't have to hurt you.”

“Why don't you drop yours and I might just let you survive.” Ruby snaps back. A few of the men step back in fear. “Five seconds before I start killing every person in this room.” Taking the hint, a few of the men drop their weapons. “Times up. Snow, don't let anyone leave. I won't be too long.” A few gunshots can be heard before Ruby begins moving. She runs across the room and picks up two of the recently discarded guns. Within seconds, two of the attacking men drop to the floor after taking shots to the chest. After watching their teammates being shot, the rest of them drop their weapons.

“Are we done here?”

“Can i eat first?”

“Sure, just be quick.” She stares as Ruby's eyes shine with happiness before she turns to one of the men laying on the floor. 

“I choose you.” She picks up the man and drags him to the corner of the room. Weiss watches in amazement and horror as Ruby pulls out her dagger and starts cutting through his flesh eating pieces of him the whole way through. Finally, she removes his intact arm and turns to Weiss. She smiles softer than what Weiss had thought possible of the girl.

“If you are planning on offering that to me I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down.” Ruby loses her smile as she takes a moment to think.

“You sure?” Weiss simply nods. “Well i guess we should go upstairs then.” Weiss nods again and they head out of the room leaving the surrendered guards with their teammates' remains.

“You're bringing the arm?”

“Yeah. You are aware that if I don't eat it I can run out of aura, right? And i might end up using it so i might need a snack.”

“So you don't do this cause you enjoy it?”

“Save the questions for later.” Weiss nods again and they find their way to the stairs. The journey through the building is uneventful until they get to the main office. The door is unguarded so Weiss grabs the handle. Almost immediately, Ruby pulls her arm back.

“What are you-” Weiss stops as a hand goes over her mouth.

“Shut up. There's a lot of people in there. They all have guns and at the moment none of them are scared. They think they have the upper hand and they don't know who we are. Im gonna go through the window. When you hear them start shooting come in.” Weiss nods and watches as Ruby runs down the corridor and round the corner to the stairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

After a five minute wait she hears a gunshot below her. And then there are more. Making a split second decision, she decides to check out what had happened and slowly makes her way to the floor below. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight. Torchwick is being carried by Black Cat and Golder, bleeding profusely from his right side. She refocuses and realises that someone was still being shot at. She turns her head down the corridor following the trail of blood left behind by Torchwick and the others. She stops at an open door and watches as a man is thrown out of the door head first, hard enough for her to hear as his skull broke against the wall. Her stomach churns as she moves closer to the apparent fight, taking in the smell of blood and sweat. Finally, she reaches the room and her breath catches. Standing in the centre of the room is Red, surrounded by dismembered bodies and holding the writhing body of a guard who looked as if he had just turned 18. Lowering her eyes she notices that blood is flowing from multiple parts of Red's body and one of her legs looks completely snapped. A scream can be heard for less than five seconds before the body drops to the floor. She had ripped out his throat with one hand.

“Red?” Slowly, the girl in front of her turns her head. A terrifying smile covers her face as blood drips through her teeth, her eyes redder than Weiss thought possible and filled with hatred and anger. Finally her whole body finishes turning and she begins limping towards Weiss, her feet barely leaving the floor. Weiss finds herself walking backwards out of the building being careful not to make any sudden moves. When she finally gets out she moves faster away from the building.

“Snow, it's time to go where's Red?” She hears Torchwick shout from just down the road. Apparently Red had heard it too as her neck snaps towards the source of the voice. A sickening crack can be heard as she straightens out her leg and arm and all the blood stops flowing from her body. She turns, snarls, and begins walking, speeding up after each step. Before she can get too far, Weiss tackles her to the floor. Red swings at her face but stops just before making contact.

“Snow?” She manages to get out before her eyes close and her breathing steadies.

“Does someone wanna help me lift her?” Weiss half shouts to the others. Golder sighs and walks over, lifting the girl with ease causing the small body to tense and let out a small cry of pain. They walk back over to Torchwick who is now bandaged.

“We go to the pickup point. She shouldn't wake up until we reach drop-off at least. Neo and I will deal with her. She drained her aura in her… outburst.”

“Has this happened before?” Golder questions.

“Yes. Quite often actually. Whenever someone she likes is hurt and in danger. Not sure what caused it this time though.”

“You were literally shot in front of her.”

“So?”

“Isn't that enough?”

“Unless, during this mission, she started actually liking me, I'd have to say no.”

“Rocky relationship?”

“She's always hated me. Prefers dealing with Neo even though she can't speak.”

“Probably because she can't speak.”

“I dunno. She seems quite fond of Snow over there.” Weiss freezes on the spot before speaking again.

“Yeah maybe cause she thinks i'd make a nice snack.” 

“I'd take that as a compliment. She has a sense of taste you know. She always threatens to kill me but always clearly states that she wouldn't even let my blood fall into her mouth. I mean, sure i feel better knowing she wouldn't turn around and eat me out of nowhere, but it's truly a pain when she needs to feed before she dies and i have to go out and find someone with a limited amount of time.”

“Not helping. Let's just get back before she wakes up and tries to kill one of us.”

“Right. About that. We have to move further on foot so the ship doesn't get caught by the police which, judging by the volume of the sirens, should be here in less than three minutes. The group shares an exhausted smile before following Torchwick through a few dark alleys and onto a roof. Off in the distance, an airship can be seen. The group jumps over a few buildings before finally arriving by the ship. They all quickly board and Neo swiftly raises the ship and flies to their new drop off point. Half way through, the girl in red begins to stir showing tears streaming down her face. A pained groan can be heard as she slams a fist into the floor leaving a dent and a layer of blood. Weiss immediately gets off her seat and takes a seat on the floor by the smaller girl's head. She carefully lifts the head and rests it on her legs. She rests a hand on the unconscious girl's head and carefully rubs her back. The body relaxes under her touch and she looks up to see three sets of eyes staring with a confused look.

“She's in pain. What else was I supposed to do? Leave her?” Weiss snaps in a hushed voice.

“She might try to hurt you.” Black Cat whispers.

“She's in no fit state to actually succeed. I could tap her on the head and she'd be out like a light.”

“Still, it just doesn't feel safe. And why can't we just take off her mask and find out who this psycho we are working with is?”

“Are you gonna tell us who you are?” Golder snaps back. “She'll be fine. I- Snow looks like she knows what she's doing.” 

“It's time for your arguments to end ladies. Unless you plan on sticking around any longer with all those police around.” The airship starts its descent but stops before touching the ground. “I'll give you all a chance to jump off before we land in case we land too hard and wake sleepy head there.” He says gesturing towards the girl now holding onto Weiss’ arm which she had caught after a failed attempt at moving hair out of her face. The black and yellow girls jump off the ship leaving their four current teammates on board.

“Guess she's waking up on me either way.” 

“I suppose that's true. Neo, you can land.” The ship begins its final descent and lands on the floor only causing a light shake as Torchwick jumps off to fill in the others with the plan for Saturday. Ruby whines in complaint and completely rolls her body over until she falls off of her ‘pillow’. She shoots upright with a yelp and relaxes as she comes face to face with a worried Neo.

“It happened again?” Neo nods. She makes a gesture which Ruby reads as Neo questioning if she can walk. She raises her body up, leaning on Neo for support. She carefully lifts her weight from Neo and attempts to take a step. She falls down face first. 

“Oh my gods Neo. Did you really have to go and kill her?” Torchwick half shouts when he finally walks back in.

“I'm not dead yet.” Ruby mumbles from her now comfortable position on the floor.

“Good, you're only a kid. It would be sad for you to die without even stealing directly from a factory.”

“I'm not much younger than you Roman.” She mumbles again.

“Oh yeah? How old are you?” 

“Between the age of die in a hole and go fuck yourself.”

“Right, yeah, privacy. Speaking of privacy, will you and Neo be wanting any.”

“I'm sure Neo would just love to be put in such a vulnerable position with her annoying,  _ male _ boss watching.” Ruby speaks with sarcasm dripping from her tongue like venom. She sits up patting the area next to her for Neo to sit on. Once she does, Ruby carefully climbs over her and kneels with one leg on either side of the Ice-cream themed girl.

“Alright, message received.” Torchwick replies quickly. “You joining me pretty girl?” Weiss cringes slightly.

“If you're planning on sticking around after I'm done to finish asking your questions, I'm sure Neo won't mind if you stay here. I know he won't do anything to you but even I get uncomfortable when I'm alone with him.”

“Is it really ok if i stay? I'll look away.” Ruby looks towards the girl underneath her who gives a quick nod and turns back to Weiss.

“She says it's ok.” Red smiles and for a moment Weiss’ vision blurs as she imagines the scene she had caught earlier that day with Ruby sitting on Yang in almost the exact same position. She turns away as her mind continues wandering down the same path. 

_ “Is Ruby Red? Oh my gods. Is my team leader a monster? That would explain why both their eyes go red. And why Ruby's eyes go red after she's done something suspicious with Yang. Oh my gods. That would mean she's been drinking Yang's blood or even eating pieces of her. I know it's possible to grow back entire body parts but isn't that a bit risky? It also explains why we left at the same time last night but how could she have been faster than me? I never saw her. It would also explain why she panicked earlier and left. That's probably why Red was here before me. No that can't be right. She's so innocent. But if she is, what am I gonna do. I can't tell anyone cause they might find out who i am. I also might be wrong and could ruin her life forever. Maybe she isn't… but she could be. I'm gonna have to confront her… as Ruby of course. Gods i hope I'm wrong. Or maybe I hope i'm right. I don't even know anymore.” _

Whilst Weiss is internally panicking, Ruby starts her work on Neo. She carefully removes the small girls shirt before drawing her dagger.

“Where can I cut?” Weiss, now out of her thoughts, tunes into Ruby's words.

_ “She's asking?”  _ Neo points to a few different areas on her body.

“Just tell me when to stop like usual?” Neo nods quickly before resting her head and back on the cold floor sending shivers down her spine. Ruby moves her dagger towards Neos body but backs away when she feels her body shivering. Neos head raised up to look Ruby in the eyes. She tilts her head curiously at Ruby's expression. There are so many different emotions showing at the same time so she is only able to pinpoint a few. Fear, sadness, disgust and worry. Ruby notices Neos staring and backs away further, falling over the smaller girls legs.

“I- i cant. I don't wanna hurt you anymore.” Ruby shakes her head vigorously as she pulls herself to her feet and steps towards the door. Neo shoots up and grabs a hold of the other girl trying to get her to at least sit down. Eventually, Ruby once again loses her consciousness, falling directly onto Weiss.

“What the f- Oh my gods.” Weiss immediately moves the unconscious girl to a more comfortable position before looking to Neo. “What happened? What should we do?” Neo looks thoughtful for a minute before pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. Weiss watches as Neo writes a few words.

“We need to hunt for her?” Weiss reads out earning a not too eager nod. “Can't Torchwick do it?” Neo replies with a glare before turning back to her paper. She writes a few more words before turning it towards Weiss once again.

_ “You don't need to kill anyone. Just knock them out. I'll help too.” _

“Will this take long? I really need to get back before people question my absence.” Neo looks at Weiss visibly confused before nodding to herself and writing some more.

_ “You don't have to come. I just thought it might be easier to carry someone. If it will cause problems, you can go home.”  _ Weiss finds herself seriously considering her options before stepping out of the airship.

“I can't leave her in that state. Lets go.” Neo happily nods and follows closely behind her companion pocketing the paper and pencil.

“Where are you two going? And where the hell is Red?” Roman steps out from his hiding spot and walks towards the girls.

“She wouldn't eat so we're off to find her someone else. Keep an eye on her for us.”

“What if she wakes up and tries to kill me?”

“You won't have to worry about that.” Neo nods towards Roman who takes the hint and returns to the airship.

“Don't be too long ladies. Don't want people getting suspicious.” The girls nod before walking to the edge of a building. They both stand and watch for any people before Neo finally focuses on a young girl. From her vantage point it is hard to tell many other details so she taps Weiss’ shoulder and points.

“How will we get her without drawing too much attention?” Neo thinks for a moment before jumping into the alley below them and running to an alley closer to the soon to be victim. Weiss quickly follows. Neo points to Weiss and then to the corner and then crouches down hiding her face. She then stands up and begins pushing the snow themed girl into the corner who proceeds to crouch down and copy the position she was shown. Neo holds out a finger as she runs out of the alley changing her hair and eye colours in the process. Moments later she runs back into the alley dragging on another girl's arms with tears in her eyes and a fearful face. She points towards Weiss who by now understood what was going on and was pretending to cry. She lets out a sob as the other girl just gasps and runs to her side.

“Are you ok? Your friend brought me to you. Do you need an ambulance? The police?” The girl carefully places a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. She feels the girls grip tighten and then completely let go. She listens as the girl turns towards Neo. “What's going on? Why wont you tell me?” Quickly and quietly, Weiss stands up and raises her rapier above her head. She hesitates for a second before the hilt of her weapon crashes into the other girl's head with enough force to render the girl immobile but not quite unconscious. 

“Shit.” Weiss moves towards the paralysed girl ready to strike again before the girl can scream. Suddenly, a leg flashes in front of her as Neo kicks the girl in the side of her head, careful not to kill her. Neo looks towards her companion with a smile before lifting an arm over her shoulder. “Sorry,” Weiss mutters before lifting the other arm. The two girls quickly walk to the alley they had originally jumped into. They take one look at each other before dropping the limp body on the dirty floor. “Who's gonna get her?” Neo takes one look at the body and points at Weiss earning herself a defeated sigh as Weiss begins her ascent to the roof. She takes a seat by the other girl and silently hums to herself. 

When Weiss gets to the airship she notices Roman and Red are nowhere to be seen. She climbs in and looks around but still doesn't find anyone.

“Red? Torchwick? Where the hell are you?” She raises her voice slightly but receives no answer. “Damnit.” She jumps back out of the airship and begins walking around the rooftop. It doesn't take long before she comes across Roman pushing himself against the wall with Red laying on top of him. As soon as he sees his saviour his body relaxes and he begins speaking in a hushed voice.

“She woke up. She woke up and she threatened me. Said if i didn't tell her where you and Neo were, she would kill me. I told her you were just doing a quick job and she still came after me. She passed out when she caught me though.” 

“Sorry we took so long but I have a favour to ask. We have someone down in the alley but we can't bring her up. Could ya help me get Red down?”

“Anything to get her healthy again.” He carefully lifts the small girl's arms off his shoulders and twists her body around. He hooks his arm around her waist causing the girl to growl and swing her arm towards him. She hits him in the chest with almost no strength as he awkwardly smiles. “Forgot about that.” He then hooks his arm under one of her shoulders and over the other and leans her body into him. “She weighs nothing so you just need to support me as I land. Make sure her legs don't smash into the ground ya know.” Weiss nods and silently walks to the edge leading to the alley. She drops down almost silently and looks up. She watches as Roman easily jumps down and swings Reds legs up into his other arm only to release them as he touches the floor. He places Red by the other girl and taps her on the shoulder. Red's eyes open slowly as if she was a puppy opening its eyes for the first time.

“Red we have something for you.” Weiss speaks calmly.

“Food? I'm hungry.” She says in the most innocent childish voice.

“Yes. Food.” Roman adds. Ruby lifts her head up and turns towards the only smell she doesnt recognize.

“Her?” She says tearing up.

“Are you crying?” Roman questions, backing away just in case she turns on him.

“I- i didn't know you guys care so much. She smells so good.” She sniffles slightly.

“Of course we care. You're like a little sister to me. A scary one, but a little sister nonetheless.” Neo digs her elbow into his hip causing him to jump back.

“Aww...i could just hug you. Youre so sweet to me.” Everyone stares at her in shock. “What?” She tilts her head like a lost puppy.

“You might wanna hurry up and eat Red.” Weiss quickly ushers her to the girl who was now twitching slightly.

“Oh… ok… can i have some privacy.” The trio nod and climb back up to the airship. They sit in silence for a little while before Roman pipes up clearly confused and stressed.

“What the bloody hell was that? Why the fuck? Was she just nice to me?”

“She's delusional. She was starved.” Both Neo and Torchwick nod in agreement. “Any ideas as to why she didn't ya know.” She gestures to Neo who looks down and starts fidgeting with her trusty parasol, Hush.

“Maybe she doesn't like her taste?”

“How could I not like how she tastes? She's so sweet.” Roman and Weiss jump at the sudden appearance of the blood covered girl. 

“H-how long have you been there?” Roman stumbles over his words.

“Oh not long.” Ruby drops to the floor next to Neo and rests her head on the smaller girl's shoulder. “Ever thought that maybe, just maybe, i didn't wanna do it because i care for her too much?”

“Oh, so is that why you won't do it to me?” Roman jokes earning a piercing glare from the girl.

“I really will kill you. I'm sure Neo would still pay me. Anyways, I think i should be leaving.” She jumps up, almost knocking Neo over and begins running to get her belongings. 

“I think we're losing her. She can have the rest of the week off. I won't contact her until Saturday. But something is definitely wrong.”

“Torchwick, there's nothing wrong with her having emotions.”

“Still, she's not herself. If only we knew who she is, we could find the source of her troubles.”

“Maybe she really does just care for Neo. Why is that so hard for you to accept?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Right, whatever, i've got to go.” Weiss stands up and waves goodbye to Neo before heading to her stash to get changed. It doesn't take too long as she decides to run as fast as she can so she has time for a shower. 

When she walks into her shared room, she is greeted by both Yang and Blake sitting in the middle of the floor trying to stay awake.

“What are you two doing?” Yang shoots up from her comfortable position on Blakes shoulder.

“Waiting for you and Ruby. It's one in the morning, where is she?”

“I don't know. I didn't run into her.” Weiss manages to get out as she walks to the bathroom. “I've got to shower. If she isn't back by the time I'm done I'm gonna go search for her.”

“Could it be? Does the Ice Queen have feelings? Is she worried for the girl she hates so much?”

“I don't hate her. I'm just tired and i won't be able to sleep with you guys sitting in the middle of the room waiting.” She closes the door and less than a minute later a click can be heard followed by the splashing of water against tiles. Around 20 minutes later Weiss emerges from the bathroom in her pyjamas only to see no signs of Ruby. She sighs and walks out of the room, careful not to wake the now sleeping girls on her way out. She quietly walks through the halls checking every public room in the building before reaching the entrance to the building. A cold breeze pushes into the room through an open window sending a shiver through her entire body. She immediately closes the window and decides to wait inside rather than going out to search for her leader.

The next thing she remembers is waking up to someone tapping her shoulder.

“Ugh… five more minutes.” She mumbles but the tapping doesn't stop until the other person grabs a hold of her shoulder..

“If you dont wake up now, i'm gonna have to carry you to our room and we both know you don't want to be seen relying on a kid.” She partially opens her eyes and closes them again.

“Red?” The grip tightens for a moment before she feels her body being lifted bridal style.

“My name is Ruby. You're exhausted Weiss, you need to sleep.”

“I'm not tired. I can walk myself.”

“Fine, prove it.” Ruby places Weiss’ feet on the floor and watches as the tired girl takes two steps and falls. Barely even taking a second to react, Ruby manages to catch Weiss before her head hits the floor. “See?” She pulls Weiss up and lifts her once again.

“You smell weird.”

“That's a little rude to say to the person who's saving you from freezing to death in a corridor.”

“But you smell of river water. That is weird.”

“How do you even… nevermind. You don't have to worry, I'll shower after i get you to bed.”

“Good. Goodnight.” Weiss huffs and wraps her arms around Ruby's shoulders resting her head into her neck. Ruby walks at a steady pace back to their room where she comes across the two sleeping bodies of her remaining teammates. She rolls her eyes and smiles as she lays Weiss down on her bed pulling the covers over her. She then carefully lifts Blake and starts to walk to the other bottom bunk accidentally waking up her sister.

“Ruby? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it's me.”

“You're using your aura aren't you?”

“How else was I supposed to move Blake?”

“Wake her up.”

“She looked happy and exhausted.”

“What were you planning to do with me? Even with your aura you would have struggled.”

“I would have either left you or woken you up. I was gonna decide after a shower which I'm gonna go get now.” Ruby whispers after placing Blake down and covering her up.

“Ok.” Yang breathes out as her eyes close once again allowing her to fall into a light sleep. Ruby just rolls her eyes and heads for a shower. 

Half an hour later Ruby walks out in her pyjamas only to see that Yang hasn't moved. She grabs her sister by the arms and pulls her to her feet causing the yellow haired girl to wake up almost immediately.

“Go to bed Yang.” Yang nods and climbs up to her bed not even bothering to cover herself before going back to sleep. Ruby smiles to herself and covers Yang before going to bed herself so she doesn't sleep through her classes the next day. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Ruby, wake up. We've gotta get to class.” Ruby doesn't answer. “I will drag you off this bed and take you into class in your pyjamas.” Still no answer. Yang pulls her younger sister into her arms and lowers her to just one foot off the ground. She still doesn't wake up. “Last chance Ruby.” She waits another ten seconds before dropping Ruby on the floor causing her to jump up into a fighting stance. “Hurry up and get ready. I can't make the ice queen wait much longer and Blakes about to climb out of the window.” Ruby is shoved into the bathroom and as the door closes all she can hear is the sound of her two other teammates being tackled to the floor. After washing herself and brushing her teeth she runs out of her bathroom and grabs her uniform. After an annoying amount of time trying to tidy up her hair the group finally leave the room and run to their first class.

They arrive at their class just as the bell rings and end up having to take a seat in the first row together. Weiss and Blake shoot a few glares towards their leader which Yang notices. She flicks them both on the forehead and crosses her arms.

“You know, you two should be more willing to stick with Ruby. After all, she did carry you both to bed last night.” Weiss blushes and turns away hoping nobody had heard what had been said.

“She did what?” Blake almost shouted.

“Miss Belladonna. I am sure you do not need to be shouting in my class so please be quiet and listen.”

“Sorry Professor Port.” He nods and goes back to telling his story. “What do you mean she carried us to bed? No way is she strong enough.” She whispers this time making sure not to be heard by anyone else.

“I mean she did use her aura a little but she still did it.” Blake says nothing in return and they all focus on their work once again. Every so often Ruby begins to doze off causing one of her teammates to elbow her slightly so she doesn't miss anything important.

A few hours later all the academic classes are over and the students are gathering in the dining halls to eat their lunch before combat classes. Team RWBY and team JNPR manage to get a table to share as a group. Jaune is trying to flirt with Weiss who is trying to actually eat like a normal person, Pyrrha is trying to get Jaunes attention and Blake is trying to read her book. Finally there's the last 4 of the group, Ruby, Nora, Yang, and Ren. Ruby and Nora are having a competition to see who can eat the most in the shortest amount of time (Ruby is currently in the lead). Yang is currently cheering both of them on like the bad influence she is, and Ren is trying to be the voice of reason.

“Ruby, Nora, if you keep eating so much you're going to get ill and vomit in class.”

“Sounds like an extra weapon to me. And don't worry, i've seen Ruby eat hundreds of cookies along with icecream in one sitting. She'll be fine.”

“Somehow i believe you but i still think we should stop this.”

“Ren get me a new drink. I can't afford to lose this.”

“What do you mean you can't afford to lose? All it would mean is she can eat more than you.”

“Oh my dear Ren. So naive. If i lose i have to buy Rubys desserts for the rest of the year.”

“You bet on this? You know what? Im done. Get someone else to buy you a drink.” Ren turns away only to have Nora grab his arm.

“Don't start complaining when i start asking for money after i spend it on Ruby's massive amount of cookies and stuff.”

“Trust me, I won't.”

“Aww man. That was my best attack. Fine, Ruby you win. I need water and if i go get some i'll never catch up.”

“HAHA YEAH. IM THE CHAMPION!!” Ruby screams for the whole hall to hear, causing the quiet rabbit-eared faunus behind her to yelp and fall off her seat.

“Aww. Is the poor wittle bunny wabbit scared?” A male voice can be heard as the girl yelps again. Ruby turns her head as three more strangers walk over to join in. The original bully is now grabbing onto the girls ears

“Cardin, leave me alone.”

“And what are you gonna do about it? Call your team to help? Last I checked they were all busy without you this lunch.” Without even realising Ruby gets out of her and grabs the main offender's arm tight enough to make her knuckles go white. “Oh looks like the freak has a fwiend. And just who might you be?” Her eyes start going red as her grip tightens causing Cardins face to scrunch in pain.

“I'm the girl who's gonna beat you if you dont leave her alone.”

“Yeah and what's a tiny girl like you gonna do to us four.” Her eyes darken and fill with more red. “And what the fuck is wrong with your eyes. I guess it's only fitting for a freak to defend a freak.” A crash can be heard followed by a shout. She stumbles backwards keeping a hold of the arm and now pushing back a foot. Her eyes glow slightly as she pushes her attacker away from her and kicks Cardins feet from under him allowing him to fall to his knees. The red leaves her eyes as the girl behind her taps her shoulder.

“Hey, are you ok? Your hand is…” Ruby lifts her hand into her view. Two of her fingers are bent completely back and a huge bruise is already forming over her entire hand.

“Oh, that explains the numbness.” Cardin takes this as a chance to fight back as he jumps up and grabs a hold of the broken hand. He pulls at the small girl drawing a few tears before a loud voice can be heard.

“That is ENOUGH.” Professor Goodwitch steps between the two students. “Let go of Miss Rose's hand.” Cardin releases his grasp and takes a few steps back. “All of you, come with me. Miss Scarlatina you come too.” 

“Where are you taking them?” Yang steps in front of the already frustrated woman who lets out a short sigh before speaking.

“Miss Xiao Long, i know this is your sister but this is none of your concern. We are more than capable of dealing with this situation.”

“With all due respect, Professor Goodwitch, I don't think you can handle this as well as you believe. You see, Ruby is-”

“I am well aware of the situation with Miss Rose so-”

“Then you know she can get emotional and lash out. I would much prefer it if i went along to make sure she doesn't get herself into any serious trouble.”

“Miss Xiao Long, i simply cannot alo-”

“You can go with your sister.”

“Ozpin-”

“Shall we?” Yang nods and the group finally leaves the room.

“So where are we going?” Ruby questions.

“We have to get you to a nurse to assess the damage.”

“I don't need one. I'll be fine, look.” A sickening crack can be heard as Ruby forces her fingers back into place.

“That is disgusting and creepy.”

“Shut up Winchester.” Yang snaps.

“She's the one pulling around her broken bones like it's nothing.”

“No matter what you say Miss Rose, we still have to take you to a nurse. It's actually the law.”

“Oh… ok.” The group walks in uncomfortable silence until they reach the infirmary.

“Miss Rose, you can go in alone if you would like.”

“I'll take Yang.” Ozpin nods and opens the door allowing the two to walk in.

“We just need you to check Miss Roses hand for any lasting damage.” The nurses thoroughly check Ruby's hand before opening the door and glaring at Ozpin.

“Sir, this is a professional environment, we would much prefer if you sent students who actually showed even the slightest sign of damage. This girl is perfectly healthy and has zero damage in her arm or hand. Not even bruising.”

“Are you sure you checked the right arm?”

“Yes now I'm sure we both have important work to get to like, I don't know, maybe helping our injured and ill students.”

“I apologise for this distraction, I was sure Miss Rose was hurt but it seems her healing properties were much faster than I had ever expected.” He nods towards the nurse before closing the door and taking a step in front of the group. He walks in his thoughts until they arrive at his office.

“Why are we here? It was just a small disagreement.” Cardin mumbles.

“If you think teaming up against a girl less than half your size and breaking her hand is a small disagreement, then i am positive that we are not on the same page.”

“Um Mr Professor Ozpin sir, it's really ok. I don't want anyone to get in serious trouble. I fought too.”

“Yes Miss Rose, you did fight too, however, you fought in self defence.”

“Technically I made contact first, so…”

“Would you really defend a bully?”

“Umm… I guess? If he didn't do it again?”

“You are too kind for your own good. Miss Scarlatina, what do you think?” 

“Well, I guess, as long as Ruby didn't get hurt protecting me, I don't mind if he is let off this time.” Ruby nods.

“I don't think he'll try anything else anytime soon.” Ruby flashes her red eyes towards Cardin causing him to whimper slightly. Yang notices this and puts her hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

“Ruby, calm down, he can't do anything to hurt either of you.”

“I know. Just making sure he doesn't touch her again. She doesn't deserve it.” The red in her eyes fades away and her body weakens for a moment as she stumbles slightly, aiming herself towards Yang.

“Then we shall settle with a detention for Mr Winchester and if you should pick a fight again Miss Rose, then you will go into detention too.”

“Yes sir.” Ruby smiles, teeth showing and salutes jokingly earning herself a chuckle from her sister and the headmaster.

“Well then, you three are now dismissed and can head to your classes. Mr Winchester, you will stay whilst we discuss the terms of your punishment and then you will be escorted to your class.” The three girls enter the elevator in silence until the door finally closes.

“Hi, im Velvet. Thank you so much for helping me.” The girls rabbit ears perk up as she smiles from ear to ear and takes Ruby's hand in hers shaking it slightly.

“Im Ruby, nice to meet you. I was just doing what any good person should do. Why are so many people scared of him anyway, he's only a first year like me.” 

“Ah, well it's because he comes from a large family. Also because he's a brute but people normally look past that and see it as a situation where their life can be ruined in an instant if they stand up to him. You were very brave to go up against him.”

“So he could ruin my life with a click of his fingers? I'd like to see him try, i'm not just any old student, im Ruby Rose, the-”

“Unbelieveably stupid one who will do anything to help even if it puts her at risk.” Rubys had shoots to her neck and rubs as the girl feels a blush.

“Yeah, in simple words i guess that's… right.” Velvet laughs slightly. It was gentle and melodic causing the other two to stare. She opens her eyes and tilts her head in confusion at the sight of two pairs of eyes focusing on her.

“W-what is it? Is there something on my face?” Her ears droop down.

“No no no, it's just…”

“I have made it my mission to make you laugh as much as possible. It suits you.” A blush forces its way onto the faunus’ face as she turns away. “But i just need to be clear, if that asshole, or any other in that matter, try anything when your team ain't around, just come get us, team RWBY have your back!”

“Oh, thank you so much.” She smiles widely once again. Her contagious smile lit up the faces of her two new friends before Yang widened her eyes.

“Oh my gods. Where are my manners! I'm Yang Xiao Long, hope we can be good friends.” Velvet nods quickly as the elevator finally comes to a halt. The trio step out one after the other and start their short journey to the smaller gym.

“Wait, you're in our class?” Ruby questions.

“Not quite. You're in my class.”

“What? Did you know?”

“Some classes were told that there would be some first years in their classes. Partially to give us a chance to work as trainers and partially because the first years showed enough skill to be in a higher class… to give the lesser skilled ones a chance i guess.”

“Oh.” The odd trio walk into the room only to be greeted by a half angry, half laughing Weiss and a quiet but smiling Blake.

“What were you thinking? That could have gone really bad. You utter dolt. What if you had gotten expelled or something?”

“But i didn't.”

“I should have stopped you before they escalated it.”

“But ya didn't.” Weiss glares at Ruby. “I really told him, didn't i?” Ruby starts shaking like an excited puppy, smiling the biggest smile Weiss had ever seen. Finally she breaks and a smile forms on her face.

“I suppose you did.” She unconsciously raises her hand and places it on the small puppy-like leader's head, gaining the attention of the other students around them. Ruby unconsciously leans into it before her eyes shoot open and she jumps backwards into her new faunus friend.

“What were you just doing to me? Oh my gods, did that just…”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You just…” Both girls faces turn redder than Rubys cape and the whole room goes silent. All eyes are on the pair practically burning the image into their eyes. The room becomes more tense by the second as nobody makes a move or sound. After around five minutes Professor Goodwitch walks through the door, paying no attention to the scene until she calls for the classes attention.

“Everybody take a seat in your area with your team. I apologise for my lateness, I had business to attend to.” Slowly, all the eyes peel away from the contrasting duo as people move around the room to their seats. Not two minutes later, the entire room is sat in perfect silence. Professor Goodwitch smiles at the silence before finally breaking it. “Today, we will be examining your basic hand to hand combat skills. You will be pairing with another team and sparring against them. At first you will work one on one but when I tell you you can, you will fight with your sparring partner against another pairing. It will be your choice which team you fight however, I will be deciding who fights who.” The gym becomes chaotic for a moment as people try to decide which team they would work well with. Violet manages to locate team RWBY dragging along the rest of her teammates.

“Hey Ruby, i was thinking, because you don't know anyone in this class, you would pair up with us.” Ruby takes a moment to process before looking to each of her teammates who each shrug their shoulders.

“Yeah, sure! We would love to.” Ruby flashes a smile and the two teams come together.

“Team CFVY and team RWBY? A good pairing I suppose. Mr Daichi and Miss Belladonna. Mr Alistair and Miss Xiao Long. Miss Scarlatina and Miss Schnee. Miss Adel and Miss Rose. Those are your pairings. You may begin.” The group splits off into their pairs and take up their fighting stances.

“Man, I really wanted to fight Velvet. Oh well, lets have fun?” Ruby nods towards her sparring partner who replies with a two fingered salute. Out of the four pairs, they are the first to start followed by Weiss, Blake and Yang respectively. Most of the pairs are almost evenly matched. Blake uses her agility to maneuver around and quickly strike the bulkier Yatsuhashi who proceeds to beat her down whenever he gets his hands on her. Ruby and Coco use similar movements and strikes causing it to become a battle of endurance. Weiss struggles to keep up with Velvet who uses her enhanced speed to avoid the majority of her partners attacks and strikes only when she has over a 60% chance of succeeding. Yang throws as many punches as she can towards Fox who avoids and blocks almost every attack and rarely gets to make an offensive move. After almost a solid half an hour of fighting Professor Goodwitch approaches the group. She observes them for a while before attempting to get their attention. Everyone stops and turns to her except Ruby and Coco who are going at it just as hard as they were when they started. Suddenly, Ruby is thrown into the air. Her eyes widen for a moment before a smirk is visible and she flips around and lands just behind Coco. Her elbow flies backwards giving Coco only enough time to step to the side causing the strike to lose its strength. Coco slides off to the side barely maintaining her balance as Ruby jumps towards her and kicks the same side she had hit before. The hit lands, pushing Coco back even further before she dashes towards Ruby and throws a punch into her shoulder. Once again the hit lands and the two girls find themselves stuck in the loop of matching each other's movements. And then their bodies freeze as Professor Goodwitch places her hands on their shoulders. 

“That was wonderful to watch girls. But, now you must work together to fight Miss Schnee and Miss Scarlatina.” Professor Goodwitch turns on her heels and walks to another pair of teams leaving Weiss and Velvet half in shock and half afraid of how the fight will turn out.

“Looks like you'll be getting to fight her anyways.”

“Yeah, but not one on one.”

“I can hold Weiss off for you.”

“That's no fun. We work together. We know how each other fights so we can work around that.” Coco nods again and they approach the worried duo. Ruby offers out her hand to Velvet and Coco does the same to Weiss. “Let's have a fun fight.” Ruby smiles softly allowing the faunus to relax a little whilst taking her hand. They shake hands and Ruby takes a few steps back waiting for Coco to join her. Eventually, Weiss shakes hands with Coco and immediately takes up a defensive position. Coco simply smiles and turns away, walking towards Ruby.

“Ready to do it?” Weiss whispers to Velvet loud enough for Coco to hear.

“Think they're planning something? Weiss asked if Velvets is ready to do something.” Coco moves to Ruby's ear so nobody else hears.

“Not in the slightest. Velvets probably gonna go with a speedy way of fighting and Weiss is gonna try read everything we do. Keep it unpredictable. Ready?”

“Yeah.” Ruby moves herself into a comfortable position so she can charge forward easy whilst Coco stands much more straight and moves into a more defensive position.

“Are you two ready?” Ruby raises her voice waiting for an answer. The two position themselves and nod. A smile spreads across Ruby's face. “Three, two, one, lets go.” She remains in the same position as Coco jumps towards her standing just in front of her face. The first to make contact is Velvet, she swings her leg towards her leader who blocks it without a second thought. The throws a punch only to be blocked again as Weiss runs around Coco. When she gets behind she sees no sign of Ruby so decides to attack Coco from behind. Meanwhile, Ruby kicks Velvet's legs from under her causing the girl to flip and land slightly to the side. A smile crosses Ruby's face again as she grabs a hold of Cocos arm to propel herself into Weiss and Coco into Velvet. She slides across the floor knocking Weiss down on her way whilst Coco immediately raises her arms in defence to protect herself from the flurry of attacks coming from her faunus friend. Ruby quickly pulls up Weiss and takes a few steps towards Coco and Velvet.

“What are you doing? You're gonna get someone hurt.” Coco forces out through her teeth causing Ruby to tilt her head in confusion. Weiss uses this distraction to throw herself at Ruby who gracefully dodges and watches as Weiss stumbles towards the space between Coco and her attacker. Velvet notices Weiss moving towards her and stops punching so as to not hit her partner and is immediately knocked backwards by the victim of her onslaught of attacks. Ruby then jumps onto Velvet leaving Coco to fight Weiss. Velvet regains her footing just before Ruby gets to her and avoids most of the attack, only getting hit on her shoulder. She quickly repositions herself and begins moving around Ruby and hitting her the same way she had been fighting Weiss. It takes Ruby a moment to figure out what is going on before she focuses her eyes on Velvet and watches her every move. She then starts avoiding most of the faunus’ attacks whilst throwing a few punches of her own. She lands a hit on Velvet's already damaged shoulder forcing the girl to yelp and back down. Ruby's eyes widen as she realises she has hurt her friend and drops to her side.

“Shoot, Velvet are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I got too into it. Do you need to see the nurse? Is it out of place? Do you need help putting it back?”

“Ruby, i'm ok. You don't need to worry so much. It's just a dislocated shoulder, I've been through worse fighting grimm.”

“Yeah but… but… I didn't mean to. I really didn't.” A few tears form in Ruby's eyes as she tries to get her apology through to the other girl. The other girl nods and reflexively places a hand on Ruby's head like Weiss had done before.

“I know, but I'm ok, I promise.” Ruby looks up slightly ignoring the hand on her head until she leans into it and pouts slightly.

“I'm still sorry. Ah! Wait! Why did you put your hand on my head?” Velvet jumps back and falls to the floor in front of Ruby. “Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump.” Ruby pouts again until Velvet starts laughing. It's just as gentle and melodic as before causing Ruby's face to soften.

“I see you've felt the power of our dear Velvets laugh too.” Coco rests her right arm over Ruby's shoulder pushing her shades up with her left hand. “It's beautiful isn't it.”

“Yeah…” Ruby suddenly jumps forwards and flicks Velvet on the forehead. “That's for making me smile when I was supposed to be apologising. The faunus gives the red girl a confused look before smiling and suggesting they carry on. The class carries on at the same pace with Ruby and Coco confusing the life out of their friends and their friends mercilessly beating on them whenever they get their chance. After the bell signaling the end of class rings, Team CFVY invites Team RWBY to hang out some other time and the team's head back to their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

In their room, team RWBY are sitting in silence. Blake is unsurprisingly reading her book on her bed, Weiss is sitting at her desk studying, and Yang is practicing her kicks in the centre of the room. Ruby however, is unaccounted for, not that the others have noticed. Ruby is actually walking the entire grounds of Beacon building a mental map of all the corridors, shortcuts and paths. She is currently walking through the second year housing building taking in every detail. A painting of the academy with a tear in the corner in between a large vase with a delicate criss cross pattern and small walnut brown plant pot with a peace lily inside on top of a floral carved desk. She takes a few more steps and takes in the exact size and position of the few cracks on the wall. A few more steps. A hole in the wall, presumably from a misfired weapon. A few more and- a person and then the ceiling.

“Ow. Watch it fu- oh it's you.”

“Oh it's me?” A hand is lowered to the younger girl which she happily takes.

“Sorry, I was in a world of my own.” 

“You know this is the second year building right?”

“Yeah i was just-”

“Leave the kid alone Coco.” A male voice can be heard from behind the fashionista.

“It's ok, we're friends. It's Ruby.” Coco steps out of the way revealing the two male members of her team. “Ruby, it's time for you to officially meet Fox and Yatsuhashi.” She points at the two other students who wave slightly.

“You're the one who fought on par with Coco right?” Ruby's hand finds its way to the back of her neck.

“Yeah thats me i guess. But she probably would have won if we had a little more time.”

“Oh you flatter me. Lets do it again sometime? Then we'll see if I can beat you.” Ruby practically starts vibrating on the spot at the proposal drawing out a smirk from Coco.

“Yeah! We should. That would be so fun.” Ruby's smile widens as she spins on her heels. A full smile shows on the three members of team CFVY.

“Gods, your smile is almost as powerful as Velvets laugh.” A blush spreads across Ruby's face as she comes to an abrupt stop. “You are really easy to embarrass aren't you? First with the pats on your head, now with a simple compliment.” Coco taps Ruby's nose with her finger causing an even brighter blush to form.

“Hey, now you're just bullying me.”

“Sorry, you're just too cute.” Ruby pouts and puts her puppy eyes to work. At first all Coco can do is raise an eyebrow but the longer it lasts the more her face drops. Silver eyes shine directly into brown as Ruby steps towards her victim. The stare lasts for what feels like hours before a soft voice interrupts them.

“Coco, Ruby, are you about to kiss? Man, that's not fair.” Velvet's laugh can be heard pulling Ruby's attention away from guilt tripping the older girl. A breath, that Coco didn't realise was being held, can be heard before she manages to speak up.

“Velvet, thank the gods you arrived when you did. She is scary powerful. Her smile and then her eyes. It's like your laugh. It's beautiful.” Velvet's head tilts in confusion.

“What?” She snorts slightly.

“Basically, i got happy and then she bullied me and i got sad.”

“Don't make it sound like nothing.”

“But it was nothing.” Ruby smiles ever so slightly before finally carrying on her walk down the corridor.

“What are you doing anyway kid?” Coco walks beside Ruby.

“Just looking around. Building a map ya know?”

“A map?” Violet joins in.

“Yeah, makes me feel… i don't know… safer? I lived somewhere where I knew every little detail about everything. All the shortcuts, all the hidden areas that people had. I even knew all the cracks and damage done to the buildings. I knew everything so in turn i knew how to get away from danger or where i could hide if i was scoping a dodgy character out.”

“Thats…”

“Weird I know. But it just helps. I even know the entire city as if I was the one who built it. After it happened I had no choice. I had to have a way to escape just in case.”

“So a traumatic experience?”

“Yeah, basically.”

“Fair enough. Want some company?”

“I'm just gonna finish up here then i think i'm gonna convince the others to go out with me.”

“So company or not?”

“You're not planning on leaving me alone so why not?” Ruby smiles once again and stops once again taking in the scenery. Another hole similar to that of the one before.

“We're going to head back to the room. Goodbye.” A male voice can be heard followed by two nods of approval. The two male students walk in the opposite direction leaving the trio alone.

“This hole, any idea where it's from?”

“Oh? Oh yeah thats from a fight that happened last year. We werent in this building but stories were told. Apparently, someone had snuck in to the academy acting as a student and they got caught. There was a fight and they mentioned something about their bosses coming back for more, whatever that means.”

“Huh. I guess that makes sense. No repairs?”

“Quite the curious one arent you Miss Rose.”

“Professor Ozpin! Umm, hi?”

“Some repairs were done but a few students requested that some of the damage was left as a reminder. A reminder of the fact that the students aren't just kids, that they can and will fight for what they believe in and their school.”

“Sounds… i don't even know.” Ruby turns her head back towards the small hole.

“Miss Rose?” He head shoots towards the voice and she smiles.

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“What about?”

“Private stuff.” 

“Well, it was wonderful answering your question but I must tell you, if you plan on leaving campus, you should leave soon, it's already six and curfew is at ten. Although, that never seems to matter to you Miss Rose.” He says the final sentence in a hushed voice that only Ruby and Velvet can hear. Velvet's eyes widen slightly as Ruby's face is filled with a look of shock and confusion.

“With all due respect sir, what the fu- hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing.” He smiles and turns around. “Although, i would like to see you and Miss Schnee in my office first thing tomorrow morning. Goodnight Miss Rose.”

“What for?”

“Goodnight Miss Rose.” He walks away leaving a dumbfounded Ruby in the middle of the corridor with Velvet and Coco on either side of her. After around five minutes of just staring back down the corridor, Ruby continues on her journey to know every detail of the school grounds

“What was that about?” Coco is the first to speak up through the now suffocating silence.

“Nothing, he just wanted to tell me about a meeting.” Velvet gives Ruby a knowing look causing the girl to freeze up again. “I forgot about your hearing.”

“What? What did he say?”

“That's none of your business and i wish it wasn't Velvets either.” Ruby snaps and her eyes once again flicker red.

“Ruby? Are you ok?”

“Im perfectly fine.” Ruby lets out in a strained voice.

“Ruby, talk to me. Why does he want to talk to you and what did he mean by what he whispered?”

“It's nothing. It's fine.” Her eyes are now no longer flickering, they are a solid yet pale red.

“Ruby, look at me.”

“No, I'm fine.” She begins walking faster as she draws closer to the exit of the building. Suddenly, soft brown eyes are meeting hers. Not Cocos eyes, they are too harsh. This is Velvet. The faunus gently places her hands on Ruby's shoulders and stares directly into Ruby's red eyes which had darkened slightly at the interruption. She moves closer only leaving a few inches of space between her and the clearly distressed Ruby.

“Ruby, if you don't talk to me right now, i will be forced to hug you until you at least calm down and get that red out of your eyes. You can't use it as a scare tactic against me so dont even try.”

“Velvet, it's dangerous, you should go back to your room.”

“Either you calm down now or i will personally escort you back to your room”

“Fine, but only you can come, you're the only one invited.”

“You know what kid, that's perfectly fine with me. Stay safe and have a nice night.” Coco quickly says with a salute before turning around and heading back towards her room. Velvet directs a soft smile to Ruby whose eyes havent changed from the level of red they were on previously. They step out of the building and feel a delicate chilling breeze brush over them. They walk for about a minute in comfortable silence until Velvet finally speaks her mind.

“You know, i've never met a human quite like you-”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I mean you are super skilled and your senses are like that of a faunus. And your eyes…”

“I'm not a faunus if thats what youre getting at. I'm just a kid who lost their family and got adopted. I trained myself to protect myself.”

“I wasn't saying you're faunus, just that you're amazing.” A blush threatens to cover Ruby's face as she speeds up allowing a little more red to fill her eyes. “And your eyes? They keep getting redder.”

“That's because I'm royally pissed off.”

“I'm sorry.” Velvets ears droop slightly causing Ruby to stop and turn to her.

“Not your fault. One day, maybe i'll fully explain my eyes to you but for now, all you need to know is it is connected to my emotions and the food i eat. And also if they get bad I kinda basically lose control.”

“Oh… well if that day ever comes, i will be here for you with no judgement.”

“I promise you, there will be judgement. I lost a lot of people because of it. I'm gonna go the rest of the way alone. Night Velvet” She waves with a sad smile on her face and runs in the direction of the first year building. When she gets back to her room she practically begs the others to go out with her.

“Please, let's go out together. I'm so bored here. Well be back before curfew, I promise. I just wanna go out.”

“I'll go with you, don't think Blake or the Ice Queen wanna go though.” Yang accepts hesitantly. Ruby's face lights up as she hugs Yang, only dropping for a moment after letting go. This doesn't go unnoticed as the other girls reluctantly start grabbing some of their things.

“I'll go.” They say in unison. Ruby's eyes light up again giving off the same odd glow that Reds had on the first night. Ruby quickly pushes them all out of the room and they head into the city. They walk around aimlessly for a while before Ruby stops in her place and turns to Weiss.

“I forgot to say, Ozpin wants us so go see him in the morning, just me and Weiss.” Yang looks at her confused.

“What did you do?”

“Out past curfew i think.”

“I was out past curfew too.”

“Then i don't know. We just have to go see him… and be back on time tonight.” Ruby feels something hit her back causing her to jump forward into Weiss’ arms with a scream.

“Salutations! I couldn't help but notice your weapons, are you Beacon students?” The new girl asks, full of enthusiasm. The girls share a few glances between them before looking back to the ginger girl.

“Umm… yeah we are… who are you?” Ruby asks.

“I am Penny.” She holds out a hand to Ruby who looks at it, then to Penny, then to it again. She takes the hand in hers with a warm smile.

“Hi, Im Ruby.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” She replies, still filled with the same level of enthusiasm.

“You too.” Ruby smiles once again, this time with a little more energy.

“So what are you all doing out here?”

“Just walking around I guess.”

“Oh, I love walks.” Penny smiles widely.

“Yeah they're nice i guess.” 

“Ruby, we should go, i still want ice cream before we go back.” Yang taps Ruby's shoulder causing the smaller girl to let out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry Penny, looks like i have to go. See ya around friend.” Ruby smiles and waves as the team turns around and starts heading towards the icecream parlour. When she is sure they are out of earshot Yang speaks.

“Well, she was… weird.” She gets a few nods of approval before the strange girl appears in front of them.

“What did you just call me?” Yang freezes on the spot.

“Oh i'm sorry. I didnt-” 

“Not you,” The girl walks past Yang and points a finger to Ruby. “You…”

“Oh...um… i didnt… i dont…”

“You called me friend. Are we really friends?” Ruby stares at the girl in shock before finally answering.

“Um… yeah sure, why not?” The girl jumps up into the air.

“Sensational! I've never had a friend before. What do friends do?”

“Well… we are going for ice cream if you'd like to join us?”

“I would love to! But i can't eat ice cream.”

“Oh, that's a shame, it's super tasty.”

“Anyways, i think we should be going, Ruby.” Yang says loudly as she grabs Ruby's hood and drags her away.

“Bye Penny!”

“Goodbye Ruby.” The team finally makes it to the ice cream parlour and orders their ice cream. Weiss chooses blueberry, Blake chooses vanilla, Yang chooses toffee, and Ruby finds herself stuck between two flavours, strawberry, and cookies and cream. After around five minutes of waiting Weiss caves in and lets Ruby get both flavours. They take a seat outside and enjoy their icecreams.

“Weiss,” Ruby says as she finishes her mouthful of ice cream, “You're the best. Thank you.”

“Yeah well, it's not gonna happen very often so don't get used to it.” Ruby sends a quick smile to Weiss before a blonde guy runs past them, knocking over Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster and Ruby's ice cream causing tears to form in the small girls eyes. “HEY! Watch where you're going! Pay for that ice cream.” The blonde continues running showing off his tail. “Oh my gods.” Weiss lets out a sigh as she turns to Ruby. “Im sorry Ruby, we can go get you more.” Ruby almost smiles before a gunshot can be heard. The team all share a look and grab their weapons before running in the direction of the sound. After a little while of running the group find themselves at the docks. In front of them, is the faunus from before, hiding behind a large Schnee Dust Company crate. They run up to him as quietly as they can.

“Whats going on?” Ruby whispers to the stranger.

“It's the white fang. They're working with some human. Somethings wrong.”

“With a human? Are you sure?” Blake cuts in partly confused but mostly angry.

“He's definitely human. He was on the news, something about being a famous criminal.”

“Huh, guess we should stop them.” Ruby questions as she peeks around the corner. There are around 15 gunmen aiming in their general direction.

“No, we should get out of here.” The stranger whispers before Ruby starts preparing her sniper.

“Nah, we got this.” A loud gunshot can be heard followed by a few shouts as the gunmen begin firing towards the barely visible Ruby. She shoots a few more down before switching to her Scythe. She notices a large group surrounding the biggest airship and turns to her friends. “I'm going after whoever's in charge of this, you guys deal with everyone else.” Before anyone can stop her, she runs directly to the centre of the group swinging her scythe systematically through them all until she comes to a halt. Standing in front of her is Roman Torchwick, the one person who hired her and cared about her health rather than use her and throw her out when she got hungry. 

“And just who might you be?” Torchwick says in a condescending tone, raising his gun to her face. Her teammates arrive not long later after making quick work of the thugs. Everyone freezes up. Well, everyone but the new faunus who immediately attacks the criminal on sight.

“What are you guys doing? I just saw you take out a bunch of thugs each. This is one guy.” After a moment Ruby comes to her senses and swings her Scythe towards Torchwick who narrowly avoids the blade by jumping backwards into a crate. He fires a few shots towards Ruby causing little to no damage as a harsh red aura covers the girl. She closes her eyes for a second to calm herself down and swings once again, this time cutting his jacket. By this point, the group has been surrounded by at least 50 thugs, all with weapons drawn.

“Easy Little Red, wouldn't want to get you and your friends hurt now would you.” Two thugs grab Yang and Weiss tightly, causing a small gasp to escape the icy girl's lips. Suddenly, both Ruby and Yang's eyes go red, followed by Yang's hair lighting on fire. Yang violently flips the man holding her over and kicks the knee of the one holding Weiss. She starts rapidly shooting into the crowd surrounding them giving the others a chance to escape. Meanwhile, Ruby stands staring directly into Torchwicks eyes. In the blink of an eye, the man is on the floor with Ruby standing over him holding the blade of her scythe to his throat. She kicks him in the ribs and turns to help her older sister only to come face to face with mismatched eyes. Just behind the person, she can see her team is missing. “They left you behind, kid. So much for teamwork.” He laughs to himself as the eyes move away. Standing not three feet in front of her is Neo. This confuses Ruby as they had always been careful to not let Neo be seen. The red in her eyes flickers away for only a second before coming back darker than before. They had gone on a cool mission without her. The smile doesn't leave Neos face as she moves to attack the caped girl. Ruby dodges and swings her foot around to kick her attacker. It hits, but not her target, her foot had been caught in Torchwicks hook. The hook swings around, throwing the girl into the ground a few metres away. She swings her gun towards her attackers as her eyes get even darker. After seeing the change in Ruby's eyes, Neo's eyes go white and she takes a few steps back in fear, turning towards their airship. Torchwick however, doesnt follow and takes a few steps towards Ruby, pointing his gun between her eyes. Suddenly, swords fly past him and he backs away, running towards Neo and the airship.

“Ruby, are you ok?” She hears a familiar voice as someone lifts her up.

“Penny? Is that you?” She looks towards the other girl who smiles and turns towards the now fleeing airship. “They got away.” Ruby half whispers.

“Yes, they did.”

“Did you see my friends?” Ruby forces out through gritted teeth.

“Yes, they are running here as we speak.” Suddenly a huge weight forces Ruby to the floor once again.

“Ruby! I'm so glad you're ok! What happened? You froze up and your attacks were off. Are you-” Yang stops after seeing the red filling Ruby's eyes.

“Why the f- hell did you leave me behind?” She pushes her sister off her with great force, causing the taller girl to graze her arms on the floor. The red gets even darker as she lifts herself off the floor.

“Ruby, please calm down.” Yang doesn't make a move and instead chooses to stay leaning back on the floor.

“Are you shitting me? You want me to calm down after you fucking left me for dead? No. Fucking, Way.” Yang takes a second to think about her next course of action. Ruby is now swearing, meaning she is about to completely lose it. They had made a promise a few years ago that meant Ruby could never swear unless she knew she was gonna lose it or if she had already lost it. After a moment, Yang tackles Ruby, forcing Crescent Rose away from her arms. She holds the smaller girl tightly in her arms, accepting the pain from her fighting back, and places her hand on Ruby's head. She gently strokes the fighting girl's head, slowly loosening her grip as her sister's body relaxes in her arms. She feels a wetness spreading on her shoulder as a small whimper breaks out of Ruby's lips. She finally lets out a sigh of relief as the authorities arrive. Everyone except Penny is taken to a police station. The police had initially tried to separate the sisters but had given up after Goodwitch arrived on the scene. Team RWBY is placed into a separate room to the stranger leaving only them and Professor Goodwitch.

“I can tell that tonight was not a good experience, so lets make this quick. What happened?” The sisters stay silent other than the heavy breathing from Ruby trying to regulate her breathing.

“Well, that blonde guy ran past us as if he was being chased or chasing someone.” Weiss speaks first.

“And then there was a gunshot so we went to investigate.” Blake carries on.

“And what happened when you got there?”

“We found the White Fang. They were stealing from the large dust shipment from the Schnee Dust Company.” Weiss said with a slight tinge of anger in her voice.

“Did you see who was in charge of the operation?”

“Roman Torchwick. The White Fang are working with humans now. We have to keep a closer eye on them.” Blake almost shouts.

“I can see you are frustrated Miss Belladonna, but please, keep your voice down.” Blake simply nods and slumps in her chair. “I hate to say this, but we need you all in seperate rooms to state exactly what happened and who was present.” Yang looks down to Ruby who simply gripped tighter.

“Ruby, you're gonna have to go alone.” Ruby rapidly shakes her head earning a sigh from her older sister. “If you don't get up and go alone i'll have to drag you into the room and leave you behind. If we just get it over with, we can get you sorted.” Ruby just grips even tighter. Goodwitch sighs almost silently before speaking again.

“How about this, Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose can go in different rooms, but at the same time. You won't have to be alone for too long Miss Rose.” Ruby loosens her grip slightly and nods. “You can go in first. Miss Rose, come with me. Miss Xiao Long, go wait over there.” The sisters nod and do as they are told. 

After around half an hour, both girls emerge from their respective rooms, tears still streaming down Ruby's face. Without even blinking an eye, Ruby throws herself into Yang's arms. Yang giggles at her sister's behaviour and lifts her into her arms.

“Let's go back Ruby.”

“No.” Yang looks at her sister with confusion but it fades as she notices the slight concern in her eyes.

“You wanna wait for Weiss and Blake?” Ruby nods into her sister's shoulder. “Alright then, let's find a seat.” Yang walks over to the nearest seat and sits down, snuggling Ruby even closer to her body. “We’ll wait.” Ruby nods again before letting her body relax even further into the blonde girl.

Ruby wakes up to cold air hitting her skin as Yang carries her outside. The cold abruptly stops as she feels herself being lifted into what she assumes is an airship. She passes out again and only wakes up as Yang tries to put her to bed. She pulls herself closer and refuses to let go.

“Ruby. Come on. It's time for bed.” Ruby keeps her grip.

“No. Don't leave me. Please.” Yang thinks for a moment before sighing and carrying Ruby to her bed.

“Fine.” The two lay in the sheets for a while in eachothers arms.

“Hey Yang? I used too much.”

“You wanna do it in the morning?” Ruby nods again and after another few minutes she finally falls asleep.

“Is she gonna be ok?” Blake mumbles from the bed below them.

“I think so.”

“What are you planning to do in the morning?”

“Blake, don't ask such invasive questions.” Weiss grumbles from across the room.

“I'm just making sure they aren't doing anything bad, i mean, you saw what they were doing when we first got here.”

“Still, what they do in private should stay private unless they want to talk about it.” Yang giggles quietly.

“It's ok you two. I understand your reasoning but we really aren't doing anything super bad. Ruby has this thing where she has to do what we do together, I can't tell you what it is because it's her secret but its not… not what you guys could be thinking.”

“You didn't deny it being a bad thing.”

“It depends on how you look at it. Now let's go to sleep, i'm sure we have stuff to do tomorrow. Oh, also, you guys use the bathroom before us, just dont take forever.” There is no answer so Yang finally relaxes and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Yang is woken up by Ruby trying to climb over her. Eventually, the smaller girl falls off the bed with a little squeal earning a sigh from all three other girls in the room. She laughs awkwardly before trying to climb onto her own bed. She grabs a small bag and pulls something from it, placing it in her mouth. She smiles at the now staring Weiss who immediately turns away. 

“Oh, is the ice queen interested in my baby sister?” Yang mocks from her perch on the end of her bed.

“Shut up. As if I'd be interested in her. She's a child.”

“So, if she was 18 youd be down? Sorry Schnee, if you want my sister, you're gonna have to do much better then buy her ice cream.”

“I don't want…” She sighs and walks towards the bathroom as Blake emerges through the door. “You two are some of the most insufferable… whatever.” She slams the door shut and Yang bursts into laughter. 

“Don't worry Schnee, she turns 18 in like a month!” Yang shouts through the door, still laughing.

“Shut. up.”

“Yang, leave her alone.” Ruby whines slightly. “You're too loud this morning.”

“Fine, but can i tell her to hurry up or us two will be late.”

“Wait what? Weiss hurry! I don't wanna be late today.”

“Unless you are going to take more than 15 minutes in here, I think you'll be fine.” Ruby glares at her sister before grabbing her clean uniform and taking a seat at her desk.

“You made me worry for nothing.” 

“Not for nothing, it kinda hurts more when you rush.”

“Im nearly finished anyway so shut up and deal with it.” Weiss shouts in annoyance. Around two minutes later, Weiss opens the door and Ruby smiles apologetically. The sisters head into their bathroom leaving Weiss and Blake standing in silence.

“Um… So… are we going to wait for them?” Weiss awkwardly looks towards her teammate.

“I guess.” It goes silent again. The two stand awkwardly for a while longer before a squeak can be heard from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Ruby, that really hurt, that was the worst one.” They hear Yang whimper.

“Are you… are you crying?” A panicked Ruby can be heard.

“What? No.” A small sniffle can be heard.

“Yang, don't lie to me. If it really hurts you then i'll stop… I'll find someone else… I - “

“No! Ruby, I'm doing this because I care. You don't need to find anyone else. If it hurts me it doesn't matter, as long as you get what you need.”

“I know you're just doing it out of obligation. I can keep it under control, I can find someone else.”

“I'm not letting you hurt anyone again. This is the only way to stop you.” The room goes silent and then a slap can be heard followed by another sniffle. The door slams open and Ruby storms out with tears falling from her eyes. She barges out of the room just as Yang manages to get out of the bathroom. She has a red mark on her left cheek and is crying slightly. “Ruby! Ruby, come back!” She takes a deep breath and whispers almost inaudibly, “I'm sorry.” Her eyes widen as she realizes the other two are still there and staring. She runs out of the room once again leaving Weiss and Blake alone.

“Should we…”

“I don't think that would be safe…”

“But what if they…”

“Weiss, just leave it… if it's still bad by dinner tonight, we can get involved.”

“I- Ok…” The girls nod to each other and Blake heads to class.

When she arrives, most of the class is already there. She searches the room for her partner and realizes that she is sitting alone at the front of the classroom.

“Hey Yang… You ok?”

“No, Ruby's mad and I'm worried. I just wanna help her but she doesn't want me near her. I shouldn't have said that. I should have just stayed silent.”

“I don't know the details but she hurt you didnt she?”

“Well yeah but that's kinda what's supposed to happen… my aura has to be dropped.”

“Why?” Yang looks at Blake. “Right, yeah, secret.” 

“Look, i just want Ruby to be ok and to be safe and if that means being hurt then i am willing to do that for her.”

“You told her it was to stop her hurting anyone.”

“No! Well yeah… kinda. But it's really just to protect her.”

“Why don't you let her find someone else?”

“Because it can only end badly. If she tells anyone in the academy, it will put her in danger, even if Ozpin knows about it. And her only other choice is illegal or will put her in the hands of criminals… or both.”

“You know, you can trust me and Weiss. We may not always get along but we are teammates. I know it's Ruby's decision in the end, but it would be great if you could try and convince her… and yourself.” Blake sends Yang a small smile before looking around for Weiss and Ruby. Neither of them are there. She thinks to herself before turning back to the front of the room and waiting for class to begin. “Right, yeah, meeting.”

Weiss arrives at Ozpin's office and heads up on the elevator. When she finally gets up, she sees that Ruby had already gone in.

“Miss Schnee, nice of you to join us.”

“Sorry, we had a thing in the room this morning and I don't have speed like Rubys.”

“I am aware, Ruby filled me in, you are not late might I add.”

“Right.” Weiss sits on the seat next to Ruby and waits for Ozpin to speak again.

“It has come to my attention that you two have been sneaking out after curfew. There are other students who sneak out but you two have specifically caught our attention. It's come to our attention that you have been coming back sloppy and possibly injured. We simply need to know that you are ok and that you are not doing anything dangerous or even illegal.”

“I can assure you that i have not been doing anything questionable.”

“And you Miss Rose?” She doesn't reply. “Miss Rose, I need an answer, have you done anything dangerous and or ilegal.” 

“Nothing illegal, and in terms of dangerous, other than just being out in the first place, the most dangerous thing was last night.”

“Well, thank you for your time, you can return to your classes now.”

“That's all?” Weiss questions.

“Thank you sir.” Ruby mumbles before quickly walking out. Weiss stands up and follows Ruby as fast as she can. She quickly apologises to Ozpin before entering the elevator with Ruby.

“Room. Now.” Weiss demands as she grabs hold of Ruby's arm.

“Whatever.” Ruby sighs as the door opens. They walk away from the reception and Ruby activates her semblance. When they get to the room, they take a seat on Weiss’ bed. They sit in silence for almost five minutes.

“You have no choice but to talk to me now, I am skipping a lesson for this.” Weiss breaks the silence. After no reply from Ruby she decides to get straight to the point. “You're some form of cannibal aren't you?” Ruby's entire body tenses before she jumps up from the bed and runs to the window. Weiss had planned for this to happen so she sticks out her leg, tripping the red girl. She then straddles the girl below her giving her no space to move without hurting at least one of the two. It was a risky move but she believes that Ruby wont hurt her. “I knew it! That's why you were hiding it!” Ruby pushes again but with less strength this time as tears roll down her cheeks and an overwhelming expression of fear covers her face.

“Please don't hurt me… or shout… or… or...”

“How did you manage to hide it from Ozpin?” Weiss asked with genuine curiosity.

“I didn't. He knows. It's actually the reason I'm in Beacon rather than Signal. The teachers found out and were refusing to teach me anything. They let other students attack me. One day, Ozpin visited and saw it happening. He knows my dad and so they spoke and I was offered an early position here.”

“Oh… Wait, how could they have found out that late on.”

“I… got caught with Yang.”

“That's not the full story is it?” Ruby stares at the older girl in shock. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just worried is all. You were so upset. Have you really hurt people before?” Ruby's eyes lose all traces of her shining happiness and turn to a dull grey. “Oh… you don't have to say anything. If you ever need me to, I can take Yangs place.” A look of fear mixed with worry forces its way onto Ruby's face.

“I don't wanna hurt you. I - “ Weiss places a finger over her lips.

“It seriously can't be as bad as what i've already been through. I've not been through anything as bad as you but physical pain is something I've learned to deal with.”

“WHAT!” Ruby tries to move but gives up in seconds. “Who hurt you? That's not something to be proud of! I will fight them for you.” Weiss giggles.

“You couldn't stop him if you tried.”

“I don't care! Who hurt you?”

“Ruby, I can't just tell you these things.”

“If I tell you some of my past, will you tell me?” Ruby pouts and her eyes begin shining slightly as her pupils dilate. Those damn puppy eyes. Weiss sighs as she lets curiosity overcome her.

“Fine, if I'm skipping class, I might as well do something productive with you whilst I'm at it. I'll tell you my story and you can tell me yours.” Ruby wiggles a little underneath the girl. “Oh, right, yeah. I'll get up.” The two slowly rise from their position and sit, with crossed legs, facing each other.

“Story time.” Ruby smiles.

“Story time.” Weiss repeats


	9. Chapter 9

“I'll go first.” Weiss declares as she starts fiddling with her skirt. “My life was never really the best. At first, i was just expected to be the perfect child and if i wasn't, i was punished. We lived somewhat happily, father supported us all and would do anything to keep the family safe and happy, and mother would always spend a lot of time with me, Winter and Whitley. I always got along with Winter but Whitley quickly became a sexist jerk, I wasn't sure where it came from at first but now I believe he had been taught it by father in private. One day, father started abusing mother and it just got worse from then on. One of the worst days was shortly after my 10th birthday…”

_ Weiss was walking with her older sister, she wasn't sure where they were going, but she was happy because she had her favourite person with her. They walked down the halls and past their parents room. A small amount of shuffling could be heard followed by a sigh. They continued on their walk until they reached the door that led to the large garden behind their home.  _

_ “Winter, where are we going? Im tired.” _

_ “I know, it's not much further.” Winter lifted Weiss onto her back and continued out of the door. She tiptoed over the bushes towards the back gate until she finally saw their mother. Willow stepped towards them and offered to take Weiss herself so Winter could run. Suddenly, the whole garden lit up and standing in front of them was a crying Whitley and their father. At this point, Weiss was barely conscious but she was trying her hardest to keep up with the situation. _

_ “And just what do you think you are doing?” Her father's voice was angry… Why? “In fact, I'll tell you, you are kidnapping my children!” Kidnapping? What did he mean? She was with her sister and mother, that's not kidnapping. Her mother had said something she didn't hear but it seemed panicked and… sad. She felt her sister turn around and begin running after her mother who was only two feet ahead of them. And then she felt herself being dragged backwards. A loud bang and flash, and then ringing, and then red. Blood splashed onto her face from the hole her father's bullet had made in her sister's shoulder. Weiss hears a loud shriek before a broken and pained version of her sister's voice shouted to her. _

_ “I will save you Weiss! I promise” Another bang followed by a metallic ping. Luckily the bullet had missed her running family members and hit the gate instead. Something hit her head and everything went black. The next morning, she tried to ask about what had happened, but her father dismissed her and told her to go on as normal. _

“Weiss, i'm so sorry.” The icy girl smiles sadly before carrying on.

“To simplify things and make this a lot shorter i'll say most of my life after that my father got more controlling and would beat me if i stepped out of line. He would sometimes even let Whitley join in. The reason for me finally leaving however, was the day I got this scar. It was a few months before we started at Beacon.

_ It was a normal day. Well, as normal as her days could be. She was woken up at 7:15 and in the bathroom by 7:20. By 7:30, she was back in her room getting dressed and doing her makeup. At 8:00 she was sitting opposite her father with a small plate of food in front of her. Her brother wasn't present at the time which was odd. _

_ “Where's Whitley?” _

_ “Can’t i have breakfast alone with my daughter?” _

_ “He never leaves your side. What do you want?” _

_ “I know you applied for Beacon academy. If you think i'll let you leave Atlas, or even our home, you have another thing coming. You will contact them and tell them you are no longer interested in the position.” _

_ “But i am interested in the position. If I get accepted, I am going whether you like it or not.” _

_ “You are not leaving.” _

_ “Fine then, tell me where my mother and sister are.” _

_ “You don't have a mother or sister, the only people in the Schnee family are the three of us in this house.” _

_ “Last I checked, you were the one who married into the name, you can't go around claiming it for yourself.” _

_ “I built this family, you are nothing but a pretty face.” _

_ “I am leaving no matter what you say. I will find my family and we will take back the Schnee family name.” Her father raised his glass and threw it towards Weiss’ face. She shivered as blood filled her eye, blocking her vision in her left eye. She felt herself being dragged backwards and swung her elbow back, making contact with whoever was holding her. The person let go and staggered backwards. She then drew her sword and swung it towards her father. _

_ “Weiss, put that down this instant and we can pretend this never happened.” _

_ “No, I am going to Beacon, and you will hire me a private airship. You will tell the public that you agreed to let me go because you wanted me to be happy and see the world whilst doing something productive.” _

_ “Fine, but if I hear anything about you tarnishing our name, I will send someone for you. And you may keep the role of heiress until I tell you to give it up. You will say that you would prefer to live as a huntress than the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company.” _

_ “Fine. Now, if that's all, I need to go pack.” _

“I'm still the heiress to this day, but i don't know when he will finally take that from me. When he does, the Schnee family name will be ruined forever.”

“Oh… that man… is such a d- such a… i don't know what word to use.”

“Asshole?” 

“That's too nice.”

“I know what you mean.” Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around her body and a head rests on her shoulder.

“If he ever tries anything, i will punch his nose.”

“Huh… and just how will you do that? He's a lot taller than you.” Weiss jokes slightly.

“I will sit on your shoulders.”

“That would work.” Weiss pushes Ruby back slightly and looks her dead in the eyes. “Thank you Ruby. It means a lot to me.” A bright smile crosses Ruby's face as she rapidly nods at her partner.

“Anytime.” The two sit for a while again.

“Your turn.”

“Oh right, yeah, forgot about that. Second story time.” Ruby pulls a pillow from Weiss’ bed and slightly hides her face behind it. “First of all, i don't know who my real parents are… apparently, they were killed by some trashy bandits who took me as some form of prisoner or recruit. I was there for almost five years so by the time I was saved I was already seven years old and pretty fu… messed up and had a ton of scars and cuts and stuff. I was adopted only around a year after I was brought to the ‘safety’ of the city. My family was nice… i think, but i didn't know how i was supposed to act and i felt starved no matter what they fed me. I never mentioned my hunger, I just left it and then one day I blacked out. It lasted about a week, I still don't know what really happened in that time but when I woke up I was in a hospital surrounded by a bunch of doctors.”

_ Ruby's eyes opened and immediately closed due to all the lights shining at her. She opened them again after the lights dimmed. _

_ “Can you hear me?” A voice called out for her. An unrecognisable voice. She blinked and turned her head to the right in search of the source. A man stood in front of her holding a small light. “Can you speak?” She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She shook her head and then she tasted it, blood. She forced her head over the edge of her bed and threw up. A hand patted her on the back as a bucket was moved below her. The door opened and a few sets of footsteps walked in. _

_ “Why are you here?” The same voice as before spoke. _

_ “We heard the girl was calm and responsive. She needs questioning.” _

_ “She can't speak. And she can barely be classed as responsive. She moved her head and now she's spewing her guts out.” _

_ “She still needs to be questioned.” _

_ “Then let me deal with it, i'm the doctor here, you can sit over there.” The other voice grunted slightly and walked to the other side of the room. “Can you write?” The kind voice spoke. Ruby nodded. She raised her head just as a pen and paper were placed next to her. She shakily grabbed the items and pulled them closer to her. “Do you know your name?” _

_ “Ruby” She wrote. _

_ “Do you know where you are?” She shakes her head. “What is the last thing you remember?” _

_ “I was playing outside. My parents were at work.” The doctor's eyes widened for a split second before he spoke again. _

_ “That was a week ago Ruby.” Her head tilted at this and the doctor spoke again. “Do you remember anything else? Do you know what happened after that?” Her head shook. “Nothing at all?” She shook again. “So you don't know that your family is dead?” Her eyes widened and tears started falling. She shook her head again. “Ruby, have you ever hurt anyone before?” She aggressively shook her head. “How old are you?” She shook her head. “You don't remember?” She shook her head again this time slower. “Yesterday, you said you were ten, and the day before you said you were six.” Ruby tilted her head. “You are eight years old. Were you aware that when you were with your real family, you actually had two siblings?” She shook her head again. “Can i show you something?” Ruby nodded and the doctor held out his scroll showing a video. He pressed play and the scroll started screaming.  _

_ Ruby was on the bed thrashing around. _

_ “GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU KILLED MY REAL FAMILY.”  _

_ “The suspect is still refusing to cooperate.” _

_ “WE DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK HERE! WE WANT TO GO HOME! WE ARE HUNGRY!” _

_ “We have been feeding you all you should need.” _

_ “NO! WE NEED MEAT!”  _

_ “We have given you meat with every meal.” _

_ “NO! WE NEED- ” The doctors injected something into her arm and she relaxed slightly. She continued trying to fight her way out but with a lot less strength. The camera moved closer to her face showing her blood red eyes. _

_ The video stopped but Ruby's eyes stayed glued to the screen. _

_ “We believe that you may have been the one to kill your family.” Ruby shook her head vigorously and opened her mouth to speak. This time only a whine could be heard as she gave up. She felt something enter and exit her arm. Everything went black. _

_ Her eyes opened to another unfamiliar room, only this time there was no doctor, Instead, there was a normal looking blonde man and another young girl. _

_ “DAD! SHE'S AWAKE” The girl almost screams causing Ruby to flinch and move as close to the wall as possible. “Oh sorry, i'm just excited. I've never had a sister before. You're so cute.” Ruby didn't move as the man approached the bed. He smiled slightly. _

_ “Kidnapped?” Ruby managed to force out. _

_ “No, legally adopted. I understand your fear though, the city wanted to move you here as soon as possible given the situation.” _

_ “Situation?” _

_ “We know what you did. But it's ok because we are here to help. We know it wasnt really you.” Ruby shuffled even further into the corner. “We aren't gonna hurt you.” _

_ “Yeah, we won't hurt you! And if anyone does I'll punch them. Were sisters now. Im Yang.” The girl held out her hand. Ruby inched back towards the girl without taking her eyes off the hand. She raised her own arm and held the larger girl's hand. They shook slightly before Yang jumped back. “I'm so excited! I can show you around. I can introduce you to my friends. I can- ” The noise faded out as Ruby slowly fell back to sleep. _

“You killed your family?”

“Yes.”

“And they just threw you into the hands of an ex-hunter on an island?”

“Yup.” 

“And that was ok?”

“Mostly. I was on medication for the longest time. It suppressed my needs but as a side effect I had little to no emotion unless it was extreme. I've been off them for around two years and it's still hard keeping in control… in fact, it's getting worse… I've been hurting Yang more and I've been lashing out. I think I should go back on.”

“No, you shouldn't. Those pills are just a way of suppressing who and what you are. That's like saying all faunus should have to hide all their animal characteristics.”

“Yeah, but the difference is, i have killed people, i hurt them, i… i eat them.”

“And? You are working to do it safely.”

“That changes nothing.”

“I'm not letting you go back on.”

“But-”

“Nope, finish your story.” Ruby sighs and snuggles even further into her pillow.

“Can I skip to why I had to leave?” She gets a nod of approval. “I was in the middle of a combat class and I was winning, until someone threw something at me from the floor where they were sitting. It hit my head and I lost my footing so the guy used that to his advantage and hit me in the face and stomach as hard and as fast as he could. I coughed up blood and the teacher started to call the fight off. And then I lost control, it was like someone else was controlling my body and I was just watching. I beat the sh- i beat the kid to within an inch of his life before i passed out from the injuries. In the infirmary, Yang was… helping me, and the teacher brought the two students in so we could apologise to each other. They saw what I was doing and they screamed. The teacher dragged me off of Yang and called the police and then my Dad who had to come and explain the situation and how Yang and I had actually written a whole contract and signed it so it wasnt without consent. After that, the school put me through hell. I was forced to skip combat classes and when i was in normal classes i had to sit alone in the back corner and wasn't allowed to move until everyone from the row i was on and the row in front, was moved out of the way. During breaks, I had to stay inside at all times with a teacher watching over me. I wasn't allowed to have lunch in the dining hall and everyone refused to bring me food, so i ended up having to bring my own food so i wouldn't miss any of my classes. Then Ozpin arrived, it was during a combat class, I was sitting alone at the back whilst the others were sparring. He spoke to the teacher after spotting me and made his way towards me…”

_ The tall man walked the length of the room and took a seat next to Ruby. He sat silently for a while, drinking his coffee before he spoke up. _

_ “Do you know who I am?” Ruby looked him up and down before her eyes widened. _

_ “You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon academy.” She almost squealed after realising who he was. _

_ “Yes I am.” He smiled warmly at her before his face dropped to a serious glare. “Miss Rose, why are you not participating in this class? Your teacher said it was due to you feeling ill. That's not the truth is it?” _

_ “I'm not allowed to join in. I'm not like the others. They said I'm too dangerous.” _

_ “How about we pair up?” _

_ “Did you not hear me? I'm not allowed, i'm too-” _

_ “I am well aware of who you are Miss Rose, I met you as a child.” He raised his hand. “Shall we?” She hesitantly grabbed the headmaster's hand and he led her to an empty space on the main floor. He placed his coffee and cane over to the side and raised his arms into a defensive position. At first, Ruby held back each and every one of her attacks until she finally calmed down and began experimenting with how hard she could hit him. Each hit got harder and faster until finally, Ozpin was pushed backwards and his arms fell. _

_ “Good punch Miss Rose, but why don't we really get into this.” His aura flashed slightly as he moved his body into a more offensive position. He swung a few times at Ruby who dodged them without a problem. The man smiled, as if trying to get her to actually fight. By this point, the whole class had stopped to watch them allowing Ruby to smile slightly. She obeyed and started bombarding him with punches in quick succession followed by a kick to the back of his knee. He narrowly avoided the majority of the punches but was unsuccessful with the kick. His leg buckled underneath him and he dropped to the floor causing a shocked reaction to spread throughout the students. The small girl knocked Ozpin over with a quick push and stepped back, out of his reach. _

_ “Aura?” Ruby questioned. He pulled out his scroll and connected it with the large screen on the wall. His aura was a little over half way filled. Ruby did the same thing and her aura was only three quarters filled. A few students shared a confused look as Ozpin hadn’t managed to land a hit at all during their fight. The two smiled at each other again before running. This time, Ozpin landed the first hit,and the second, and the third, in fact, he had hit her around 15 times before she managed to flip the fight, literally. She grabbed his arms and threw him over her head flipping over with him. She lands on his back and jumps back again.His aura was now in the red and hers was one above a red. She felt a hand drop onto her shoulder. _

_ “You, Miss Rose, are a brilliant fighter. Although, it wouldn't hurt to learn how to control how much goes into your offensive movements. I was watching your numbers the entire time, it barely dropped when i hit you.” Ruby felt a blush cover her face. _

_ “Umm… thank you…” The bell rings. “I've gotta go to class. It was nice to meet you sir.” _

_ “No need to say goodbye. I am going to accompany you to your next class. I might have a proposition for you.” _

“You beat Ozpin in a fight?”

“He was holding back. He wanted to know what I could do. Anyway, we went to class and he got frustrated after a while when i was completely ignored by the teacher. He started raising his hand whenever I did so I would have a chance to answer. It was really funny if I'm honest. The teachers hated that he was on my side the whole day. At lunch, he had to leave for a little while to make a call and that's when the others came after me. I was sitting in my normal room and the teacher left, said she was going to the bathroom. It was obviously a lie.” A tear falls from Ruby's face onto the pillow she was holding. “20 boys from different classes walked in and surrounded me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood up and accepted what they were gonna do. I…” She feels an arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her closer.

“You don't have to go into detail.” Ruby moves even closer to Weiss.

“They hurt me… and I was scared… and then Ozpin came in. He saw me on the floor crying, surrounded by all the boys. He slammed his cane into the floor and all of them turned to him. He said he could call the police and they tried to justify themselves. Said I was dangerous and that I was gonna hurt them. He didn't believe them and he took me out of the room, then out of school grounds, then home. He spoke to my dad and when they finished, they said I was gonna come to Beacon. That's basically it.” They sit in silence for a while until Ruby finally gets up and stretches her back. “Well that hurt.”

“That pill you took this morning, that wasn't the medication was it?”

“No, just something for my headache, I sometimes get them bad in the morning.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“I told you I'm not letting you go back onto the medication.”

“Oh yeah. Anyways, i could really go for a cookie.” She jumps onto her bed and grabs a different bag this time. She pulls out a pack of cookies and jumps back down to Weiss. “Want some?” She places the pack between them. Weiss stares at Ruby. “What?”

“Nothing, it's just… you were crying.”

“Oh yeah, i do that a lot.”

“But now youre fine?” Ruby stares in confusion before realisation hits her.

“Oh! Yeah i also recover fast… well, i hide my emotions fast… it just happens.” Weiss nods and takes a cookie. Ruby lays her head on Weiss’ shoulder and the two enjoy their cookies and silence until the door quietly opens. They turn to see Yang resting her weight on Blake.

“She made herself sick with her worrying. I told her you'd be ok.” They make their way past the red and white girls and to Blakes bed. Blake gently pushes Yang onto the bed. “Stay there. Ruby, can you and Weiss go get her some medicine.”

“Oh, i know what she needs.” Ruby runs out of the room and returns around five to ten minutes later. She places a glass on the bookshelf near Yang. “A glass of warm whole milk.” She sets up a game for Yang to play. “A good video game.” Finally, she hangs a poster by Yang's head. “And, a motivational cat poster.”

“Ruby, she's sick, not sad.”

“That's what dad used to do for us.”

“Weiss, you go.”

“No, I'm fine, i have my milk and my games.” Both other girls just stare at Yang in disbelief.

“You're kidding.”

“Nope, I'm fine.”

“Told ya so.”

“Ruby, play with me.” The girl thinks for a second before taking a seat next to her sister. The two play for a while, the only sounds being whines and groans when either of the girls loses or dies depending on what they are playing. The black and white themed girls continue to stare in shock. Not long later, the colour makes its way back onto Yang's face.

“How is this actually working?” Blake questions.

“Placebo effect, it has to be.” Weiss nods at her own theory. “It's so not healthy.”

“Hey Ruby, thank you… and i'm sorry.” The smaller girl practically jumps on Yang.

“I'm so sorry Yang, i hurt you and i made you sick and… and…” The older girl pats her sister on her head.

“It's ok. But, now you have to accept my apology. I'm sorry for saying what I did. I didn't mean to say it like that.”

“I know. I believe you.”

“Good. Now, can i beat your ass at this game or are we done for now?”

“What about classes?”

“Im sure it will be perfectly fine if we skip, plus Blake and the Ice Queen can go and we can copy their notes.”

“Actually, i think i might skip for the rest of the day.”

“What?” The other three girls almost shout at the new development.

“Weiss? Did I break you?” Ruby pokes her partner's cheek.

“No, i did that myself.” Her eyes widen as she realises what she had said. “No, wait, i didn't…” Ruby and Yang both laugh at her frustration. “Hey, stop laughing, I just… i don't even know.”

“Schnee, it's ok, I do the same thing.”

“Don't lump me in with you.”

“I do the same too.”

“You're a child.”

“Im literally less than a year younger than you.”

“Shut up.” Ruby laughs again.

“Blake, are you going to class?” Yang quietly asks her partner whilst the other two continue their argument.

“Might as well stay here. Don't like anyone in that class.”

“Alright, it's a team activity.” Yang speaks over the arguing girls who nod and continue arguing. 

“Are we gonna stop them?”

“We can always wait until one of them starts crying?”

“That's kind of…”

“Entertaining?”

“What? No! Well yes, but no.”

“Fine, give them five minutes and then you can stop them. I'm gonna take a cat nap.” 

The team barely leaves their room for the rest of the day. In fact, they only leave once for dinner and then they spend the rest of the day up until 9pm playing games or chatting. At nine, Ruby tells the others she has something to do and climbs out of the window. She sends a quick message to Snowstorm from her backup scroll and runs to her stash. She changes her clothes and heads to a new meeting spot. Half way into her journey, she gets a reply. A smile spreads across her face and she runs at top speed. She arrives minutes later and hides in the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

It only takes around 30 minutes for Snow to arrive at the meeting point, and another two for Red to tackle her.

“Again? Seriously?” The girl in red winks. “Right, what did you want?” Red moves around for a second before finally sitting on Snows legs.

“I was bored and hungry and annoyed. People really like to get in my head. Oh! Also i've got a job for us.”

“People are the worst… until they aren't. What's the job?”

“I'll tell you later. First, can we find someone to eat?”

“Why did i have to come again?”

“Lonely. And it's easier with two people.”

“Right… any preferences?”

“Hmm… Girls taste better… between 16 and 25… and alone… and not pregnant… and… preferably someone who deserves death… not someone who is really trying hard or is good to the people around them.”

“So, a bitch?”

“Yeah that simplifies it.”

“And how are we supposed to know?”

“Smell. Also i can probably find their files.” Red lifts her scroll from her pocket and opens a window. “I can get a picture of their face and find them. Also if i know their name.”

“You really know what you're doing. Also, how the fuck do you have access to that?”

“Secret.” She turns and walks to the edge of the building. Snow follows. They scan the area and after seeing nobody of interest, they move to the opposite side of the building. Across the street from them is the dust store they had hit first on Sunday. The keeper is sweeping the floor behind the counter. Red turns to her current partner smiling. “Lets pay him a visit after i've eaten.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Snow sighs and finds herself watching a young looking girl cross the street. “Her?” Red's eyes follow where the other girl is facing. She takes out her scroll and takes a surprisingly good quality photo from their position and the scroll loads a new page. A few names and faces show up and they scroll through. They narrow it down to two people and take a look at their files. One of them comes up as just a normal student with no criminal record. The other comes up as another student but this time they have a minor disturbance on their record. She opens up a few of their social media accounts and scrolls through them. One is oddly empty as if they had just been opened or cleared and the other is filled with photos of the girl at multiple different parties and at home with what can be assumed to be her younger siblings. Red smiles and drops from the roof. Snow follows and they run towards the girl. Red stares for a while before nodding.

“She’ll do.” She follows the girl for a while before dragging her into the closest alley. She stuffs a rag into the girls mouth and forces her to the floor. “How do you want to do this? I can kill you quickly. Or I can take my time and you can message your family. Nod if you want to text your family.” The girl rapidly nods her head. “Now, this doesn't mean i'll wait till you're done. I'll just be eating you alive.” The girl tries to scream but Red digs her knee into her stomach. She gurgles slightly before shaking her head. “Do you have a family?” She nods. “Then message them.” Red forces the girls arm backwards and smiles at the sickening snap. Tears continue to fall from the girl's face as she takes a bite out of the girl's upper arm. “Are you going to message them? I'll call them for you if you'd like.” The girl doesn't react so she searches the phone's contacts and finds the one labeled ‘mother’. She presses call and the phone dials the number. Finally, she presses speaker and removes the rag from her mouth. “Don't scream or I'll make this hurt even more.” Someone answers the phone.

“Ellie? Is it really you?” The girl doesn't answer. “I'm calling the police. Please just turn yourself in.”

“Hello, yes this is Ellies phone. She's refusing to talk to you. May I ask what she did to need to turn herself in?”

“Who is this?”

“I'm a friend. What did she do?”

“The police are on their way, I suggest you tell me who you are.”

“Dont worry maam, i'll make sure she doesn't run from the police, as long as i know she's not being arrested for no reason.”

“I don't need to tell you anything.”

“And i don't need to let you find your daughter.”

“I tried to kill them and then I stole their car and money.”

“Oh? Why?”

“We adopted another child.”

“So a selfish brat? Thank you for your time.” She hangs up the phone and directs her attention to the girl below her, forcing the rag back into her mouth. She draws her dagger and stabs it through both of the girls ankles earning a pained and muffled scream. “Think you can run?” The girl shakes her head. “What a shame.” Red leans down to the girls neck and blows gently. “Stand up.” She climbs off the girl and lifts her body up. Another scream fills the alley.

“Red, how long will this take? The shop closes soon.” The shorter girl visibly frowns before pushing her victim forwards, forcing her to take a few agonising steps before falling to the ground. She pounces on her and proceeds to dig her teeth into the girl's delicate throat and drink the blood that flows out of it. When she is satisfied, she takes a few more bites from the broken arm and cuts off the other. She then stuffs the arm in her cloak and walks out of the alley, towards the store.

“Just gonna leave her?”

“Yup.”

“What are you planning on doing in the store?”

“Just saying hi.”

“Sure.”

“Im serious.” The girl starts skipping and roughly pushes the door open. “Good evening!” She sings loudly causing the older man to turn to her. Fear takes over his face and he falls to the floor. “I'm not here to hurt you, just to warn you. If you ever squeal again, I will do much worse to you.” He nods and backs into a wall. “Well, that's all for today. Goodbye.” She grabs Snows arm and runs out the door and up to the roof of another building. She jumps across a few roof tops before finally settling on one and taking a seat in the centre. She pats the ground next to her and pulls out the arm. “You want some? You look hungry.”

“No thanks. I don't eat raw meat.”

“So if it was cooked you would?”

“If it was cooked, i probably wouldn't realise.”

“Fair enough, but i think you should try it.”

“I'm not gonna eat it. Plus, you need it and i don't.”

“I don't need this bit, I just felt like taking it.”

“You really are messed up.” She freezes after realizing what she just said.

“Yeah, I am.” Her voice is somber.

“Im sorry, i didn't- ”

“You remind me of someone I know. Two people actually.”

“Strange, you remind me of someone I know too.” 

“Maybe we do know each other. Shame we’ll never know.”

“Never?”

“Unless we know that it won't put either of us in danger of being caught.”

“Maybe we aren't.”

“You're not gonna tell the police who one of the most well known psychopathic cannibals is?”

“Why would i?”

“You'd probably get paid a lot.”

“I get enough from working with you and Torchwick.”

“You swear on your life?”

“I swear on everyone I've ever cared abouts lives.”

“Huh, i guess that's fair. One day we’ll find out.”

“One day.” Red bites into the arm and frowns.

“Ah, it's getting old. Last chance.” She moves the arm to the other girl's face. Snow pushes her arm away slightly. “Not even the blood? It's good for you.”

“Red… i'm fine.” Red throws the arm over the edge of the roof.

“We’re gonna have to move.” She jumps up and jumps across some more rooftops. This time, she allows herself to completely collapse onto the floor when she stops.

“Red? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, im fine, don't wanna go home.”

“Then don't?”

“I have to. If i dont people will question. And there's this one girl who for some reason really cares about where i've been. And there's this other who just cares in general. It's weird but i can't upset them.”

“I know what you mean.” Red rolls over and looks up at Snow.

“It's weird seeing you from this angle.”

“That because you're not on top of me.”

“I definitely prefer being on top. I feel weak. I don't like feeling weak. It's scary.” She whispers the last part but Snow can still hear it over the silence of the streets.

“You don't need to. It's not like I'm gonna try to hurt you.”

“But what if you did.” Snow finally notices the fading red in her partner's eyes.

“Do you want me to?”

“Don't think so?”

“Then you don't have to worry. You're like two different people ya know? Most of the time you're harsh and scary but now you're kind and still scary but you're more like a normal person.”

“I'm not normal enough for you?”

“What do you mean, for me?”

“Nothing. Night Snow.” Red smiles and stands up.

“See you next time.”

“Saturday.”

“Right.” The two run their separate ways.

Once again, Weiss makes it back before Ruby and walks in to two worried teammates. They lecture her for a while before letting her go for a shower. When she finishes, Ruby is still nowhere to be seen.

“You two go to bed. I'll sort Ruby out.” The two nod before slowly making their way to their beds. Yang stares at hers for a while before Blake drags her into hers. They fall asleep in eachothers arms almost immediately so Weiss takes her leave. She heads back down to the entrance of the building and sits down by the door. Not too long later, Ruby walks in.

“Why are you waiting for me again?”

“Making sure you actually get back for Yang.” She stands up carefully and walks towards her partner. “You need a shower. You smell of… i don't even know.” She smelled very obviously of blood close up. “In fact, you smell of blood. Did you get hurt?” Her eyes widen.

“... yeah…” Her voice is filled with embarrassment.

“Where?”

“My side.”

“Blake and Yang are gonna question it.”

“Only Blake will realize.”

“What?”

“She's a faunus?”

“That makes sense. Let's just get back.” The two walk in silence. When they get back, Ruby goes for a shower and Weiss sits at her desk. She opens a textbook and workbook and starts taking notes and answering questions. Half an hour later, Ruby steps out of the bathroom.

“Weiss, why aren't you in bed?”

“Unlike you, i care about my grades and need to catch up on studying.”

“I forgot about that, guess I should do mine too.” She sits at her desk and takes out her books. “I cant get sent back to Signal.”

“You can get sent back?”

“I'm a year ahead, remember? If I'm not good enough, i can be sent back to where i'm supposed to be.”

“Well, if you ever need help, you can always ask me.”

“You are an angel.”

“What?”

“Sorry, that just means a lot to me.”

“We study for an hour then we really should sleep.”

“Ok.” Both girls end up falling asleep at their desks within 30 minutes, leaning over their books and snack wrappers.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby wakes up to someone tapping her on the shoulder. She opens her eyes and all she sees is white.  
“Ruby, we still have class today, wake up.” A voice speaks to her. Her eyes flutter closed and she finds herself in darkness.  
What feels like hours pass and she finally moves her body. She turns around and spots an image of a destroyed living room. Standing in the centre are two people with heads shrouded in darkness. Both stand taller than her and have shining eyes. The taller ones eyes shine a royal blue whilst the others shine a bright green. Their outfits are identical to Ruby’s but in their respective colours.  
“Hello? Saph? Em? Why are you here?” The two dont say anything. Instead, they beckon her over. She follows their order and approaches the two. The world morphs around her, placing her in an unfamiliar room. In the room, a small wooden cot is in the corner filled with blue blankets and a large bed with red and green sheets. There are small gates on either side of the bed, probably to stop whoever sleeps on it from falling. “Why are you here?” The one wearing blue walks to the cot whilst the one in green goes to the bed. They simultaneously point to the other side of the bed so Ruby takes her place opposite the one wearing green. “What do you want?”  
“Sit.” The two speak. She nods and sits on the bed. Her eyes blur then refocus and she finally sees the green girl's true form. Her skin is much darker than Ruby’s and her eyes flicker between green and red. Her hair is short and mint green with straight bangs. She wears a white and olive crop top paired with white skin tight shorts and brown knee high boots. She has a gold ring on both of her middle fingers and a gold chain bracelet on her left arm. Both of their eyes widen as the girl fades away back into the copy of Ruby.  
“What the hell was that? Who was that?”  
“Emerald. Not dead.”  
“That's Em? She's alive? Does she know that i’m… ya know?”  
“No, I don’t. You will meet soon. You will recognise. You have similar plans. Work for same person.”  
“You made me live my life thinking you were dead?”  
“Necessary. But you are connected. You have met in here.”  
“What do you mean?” The world fades to white and her eyes open again. She wakes up in a white room, much like the one from when she was a child.  
“Ruby? Oh thank the Gods you are ok.” She hears Weiss shouting.  
“Everyone who is not a doctor or nurse needs to leave the room now, we need to conduct some tests.” She hears a few sets of footsteps leave the room and a few nurses begin checking her vital signs and temperature. After dealing with an hours worth of tests, the nurses finally come to the conclusion that she was simply sleep deprived. They let her leave and as soon as she leaves the room, Yang and Weiss start almost shouting at her. For the first time ever, they look at each other in agreement before dragging Ruby back to their room. They continue shouting for a while until Blake walks through the door.  
“Ruby, glad to see you're ok. I have the notes for morning classes, let's go get lunch.”  
“Blake you lifesaver, let's go for lunch, Nora can buy me cookies today.”  
“We are not finished here!” Yellow and white shout in unison.  
“We are for now, poor girl looks starved.” Ruby runs to hug Blake but is stopped by a hand on her head. “As punishment for not looking after yourself, you can't hug any of us or have cookies.”  
“What? Blake, I thought i could trust you.”  
“Maybe you'll think about that before you neglect to care for yourself next time.”  
“But- ”  
“No complaints. Lunch time.” The team walks to the cafeteria with Ruby trailing behind with her head down. They walk into the loud room and quickly find team JNPR.  
“Hey guys!” Jaune shouts over the other students.  
“Hey guys!” Yang replies full of enthusiasm. Most of the team sits at the table and start chatting with the other group. Ruby however, takes her seat and stays silent.  
“What's wrong with Ruby? Has she missed her daily intake of cookies?” Nora questions.  
“Something like that.” Blake replies.  
“Actually, it's because she made herself sick because she wasn't looking after herself. She's banned from cookies until we say she can have them.”  
“You can do that? I thought she would die without them.” Nora laughs at her own joke. “Either way, I thought you were better than that. Look after yourself, or get yourself a Ren” Nora gestures at her partner.  
“Well, none of us are going to take that role.” Yang quickly answers for her team.  
“I don't know, Weiss might, I've seen the way she looks at her.” Nora mocks and pokes at Weiss over the table.  
“I will not.”  
“Hey kid.” Coco places her hands on Ruby's shoulders from behind.  
“Another team joins the fray.” Yang exclaims. Coco's arms move away and another set wraps around her.  
“Hey Ruby.”  
“Is she allowed to hug her?” Yang whispers to Blake.  
“I only said none of us. She's not one of us.”  
“Velvet?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you gonna let go?”  
“Oh, right, sorry.” Her ears droop and she drops her arms.  
“Well, looks like there's no room for us at this table so we’ll be off.”  
“Can i go with you? These three are holding me hostage.” She turns to her teammates. “I won't eat any cookies, promise.”  
“Holding you hostage?” Coco snorts.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, if it's ok with them then you can.” They all look towards the remainder of team RWBY who hesitantly nod. “Let's go then, just over to that table there.” She points to a table with four empty seats..  
“What about Fox and Yatsuhashi?”  
“They're busy today.”  
“If there's only two of you, you can join us.” Blake suggests, much to Ruby's dismay.  
“There's only one free seat.”  
“I'm sure there's at least one pair here who wouldn't mind sharing a seat.”  
“What about Ruby and Yang, you two are sisters?” Velvet says ushering Coco to the spare seat.  
“Or even Ruby and Weiss, they seem to get along well.”  
“Ruby can't sit with any of her team. It's part of her punishment.” Nora laughs again as Ruby lowers her head.  
“Punishment?”  
“Yeah, we’ll fill you in once we sort out the seats.”  
“How about we just share Velvet?”  
“You would be ok with that?” Velvet's eyes fill with delight at her leader's suggestion.  
“It would be much easier than getting someone else to move.”  
“Ok!” Velvet smiles brightly before sitting in the space between Ruby and Coco.  
“Looks like you're sharing too, kid.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Velvet tries to move away from Ruby only to have a hand placed on her arm.  
“It's ok.” Ruby smiles a welcoming smile and turns back to the centre of the table.  
“I'm gonna go get food. What do you want to eat Ruby?” Yang asks her younger sister.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“I’m not gonna allow that. Tell me now or i'll just buy you whatever and you'll have to eat it.”  
“Yang, i'm not hungry…” She looks at Yang as if she should know something. After a two minute staring contest Yang finally realises what's wrong.  
“Oh… we can sort that after you've eaten some food.” Ruby shakes her head. “Ruby, stop worrying and being upset. We have an agreement.”  
“Then after today, we are changing it.”  
“Let's just get lunch finished.” Yang turns to leave the table but Weiss pulls her back.  
“Can you grab me something too, i'll pay for all of our lunches.”  
“Seriously? Hell yeah, free lunch!” Weiss hands over some lien and a note with what she wants on and Yang leaves the table followed by Blake, Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune. Weiss moves slightly closer to Ruby and moves the hair from her ear.  
“Do you want me to help you?” Ruby's eyes widen as her partner continues whispering in her ear. “I know you worry about doing it with Yang so if you need it that bad, I can help.” Velvet's ears can't help but listen in to what is being said. Ruby shakes her head. “Ruby, you need it, just as much as I need water to survive. We all have our secret needs. I can help you.” She shakes her head again. “Look, you wont hurt me. Just let me help you.” Suddenly, she feels a tight grip around her wrist as Ruby pulls her from her seat. She feels the air pushing her body as Ruby activates her semblance only for it to fade away as they stop moving outside their room.  
“Weiss, Velvet could hear you.” Ruby slams open the door. “What if she starts getting ideas?” She snaps before walking into their room. “In fact, she probably already has.”  
“Why did you bring me here if you're just gonna shout at me?”  
“Im hungry.” Her voice lowers, filled with embarrassment.  
“Thought so. And you're gonna do it with me?”  
“I guess, but only because it's more ideal than Yang at the moment.” Weiss nods and closes the door. “Can we go to the bathroom? It's safer if we lock the door.” Weiss nods again and follows her partner into their bathroom, locking the door behind her. Ruby starts fidgeting and stands in silence.  
“How do you normally do it?”  
“L-lay down.” Weiss does as she is told and lays down in the middle of the floor. Ruby carefully sits on Weiss’ legs and pushes up her partner's shirt slightly. “Where can i? And how much?”  
“Whatever is best for you, just not somewhere super noticeable.”  
“Can you drop your aura?” There is a quiet fizz followed by a crack as Weiss shines white and lets her aura fall away. Ruby nods her head and moves her face closer to Weiss’ side between her hips and ribs. “Are you ready?”  
“Yeah.” Weiss feels Ruby's breath as she moves even closer. Her partner's teeth wrap around her flesh and cut through with surprising ease. She feels the entire path the teeth take before meeting and the pulling as the final thin strips holding her together break. Her blood floods out of her veins but she doesn't feel it dribble out of the wound. Instead, she feels her partner's tongue passing over the edges of the hole. She feels the teeth pass through her skin again as the hole is widened. The tongue moves around the edges for a little longer before a soft hand covers the open wound.  
“Activate your aura before you bleed too much.” Ruby holds her hand in place as Weiss flashes white again. The blood stops flowing so Ruby moves her hand to her mouth and then walks to the sink and washes the blood off her hand. “You taste really nice. Thank you.” A loud bang can be heard as the door to the room slams open.  
“Ruby? Weiss? Are you here?”  
“Is that… blood?”  
“Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?” Yang slams her fist into the door as she shouts.  
“We’re ok.” Weiss manages to shout in between the bangs. Ruby slowly unlocks the door and Yang comes barreling through.  
“Ruby, what- ” Yang stares into Ruby's eyes. “Oh my gods, you didnt. No way. Did you?”  
“If i say yes will you be mad?”  
“Just confused. You chose her over Blake?”  
“She figured me out… and she offered to help me…”  
“So you did it with her?”  
“Did what? When do I get to know what's going on?”  
“I can't believe it! My little sister finally found someone who accepts her!” Yang pulls Ruby into a tight hug. “We can finish this after lunch, the others are waiting.” All except Blake nod but the full team still leaves. When they get back to the table, they all take their seats.  
“Is that blood? Is one of you hurt?” Velvet questions causing three of team RWBY to tense up.  
“We’re all fine.” Weiss answers with little to no emotion. “Lets eat?” She looks at each of her teammates who nod and dig into their food. Lunch passes with no more issues and all three teams head to their combat classes, JNPR separating on the way. The rest of team CFVY arrive and the teams sit in two areas directly next to each other. Velvet moves closer to Weiss and whispers in her ear.  
“Are you sure you're ok? You seriously smell of blood.”  
“I'm ok. I promise.”  
“Fine, but just so you know, your heartbeat isn't very good at lying.” Weiss notices the fingers on her neck and pushes the arm away.  
“Or maybe I'm flustered over someone being so close to me.”  
“Who? Me… or Ruby.” Velvet unconsciously moves closer and tugs on Ruby’s sleeve before blushing and moving away.  
“Yeah?” Ruby looks down to see that her hand is touching Weiss’ legs. “Oh Weiss, am i too close?” She moves her hand away and tries to move the rest of her body but Weiss holds her still.  
“It was Velvet.” Ruby tilts her head. “She got your attention.”  
“Oh? Why though?”  
“I don't know…” Weiss lies before pulling Velvet closer to her and her partner. “What was it that you wanted Velvet?”  
“Oh, nothing really, just wanted to say hi.” The bell rings and Professor Goodwitch enters the room. She introduces the class to what they will be doing and walks over to Ruby.  
“Miss Rose, unfortunately, due to your health earlier in the day, you will not be able to participate in any of the larger fights in the front of class. You can, however, take part in some friendly sparring with any of your friends who aren't already busy.” Ruby tries to argue but is cut off by Weiss’ hand over her mouth.  
“Shut up or I'll make sure you don't get to fight anyone.”  
“WHAT?” Ruby looks towards her sister for help.  
“I'm with Schnee on this one.”  
“Ah! Betrayal!” Ruby pouts and crosses her arms.  
“Looks like we cant have our rematch yet kid.”  
“We can, it's friendly and there's no weapons allowed.”  
“But we can't fight seriously in a friendly match.” Ruby whimpers slightly.  
“Maybe next time you'll actually look after yourself so you can fight.” Weiss pokes at Ruby's shoulder.  
“It wasn't exhaustion, I promise.”  
“We have to follow the rules.” Blake adds to the conversation.  
“The rules are mean. This is a hate crime.”  
“Ruby, you're like two. What do you know about hate crimes? And anyway, it's not like you’re a minority.” Yang invites herself to the conversation.  
“That is just a stupid assumption and with my condition i am. Plus, I'm only a few months younger.” Ruby snaps back.  
“Stupid? You've never given me a reason to believe otherwise. And that doesn't count.”  
“Still shouldn't assume.” Ruby uses her signature pout.  
“Hey, Coco, fight me?” Yang changes the subject before Ruby can have any effect.  
“Eh, sure. Full fight?” Yang nods and they head over to Goodwitch.  
“Ruby?”  
“Yeah?” She turns around to see Velvet standing in front of her.  
“Wanna fight?”  
“YES! OH MY GODS YOU ARE THE BEST!” Ruby jumps up and does a 720° spin before running into Velvet and hugging her. The two spar for a while before Ruby notices someone walking past the room. Someone who looked identical to Emerald. She allows herself to get distracted and turns her head slightly. Suddenly, a bout of pain spreads over her right side and then warmth. She looks down and back up at Velvet who is panicking.  
“Ruby… are you ok? Im so sorry.”  
“It's not your fault.” She smiles and looks up to Yang who at that moment, turns her head and takes a punch to the face in her distraction. She holds her hand up to Coco and points to Ruby.  
“Professor Goodwitch, please excuse me from this fight along with the class. I have to take Ruby to the nurse.” She runs to Ruby and lifts her shirt up and over the injury. “Ruby, i watched you fully recover a broken hand in a matter of seconds. Why the hell do you still have this? It's been months.” She grabs her sister's hand and begins walking out of the room but stops when Velvet pulls on her sleeve.  
“I'm coming with you. I caused it.”  
“You can come but only if you stop blaming yourself, this is on Ruby.” Velvet nods and the three walk out of the room. “Ruby, this is the exact reason why you need to look after yourself. How did it happen anyway? You were just sparring.”  
“Got distracted.”  
“By what?”  
“A girl walking past- ”  
“You can't be getting distracted by pretty girls.” Yang jokes.  
“Ew, no! I thought I recognised her is all…”  
“Ew? Kinda harsh don't ya think?” Velvet looks Ruby in the eyes.  
“Trust me, if you knew the circumstances you would agree.”  
“Sounds sus but ok.” Yang pulls Ruby and Velvet into the toilets as they walk by.  
“Yang, whatever creepy thing you are planning, no thanks.”  
“Heal it.”  
“What?”  
“Right now.”  
“But- ”  
“Your healing is amazing, just do it.”  
“Yang, lets just take her to- ”  
“Ruby, please, heal it.” Tears begin to fall from the smallest girl's eyes.  
“I can’t, I've tried so hard, but I can't. Please, let me go to the nurse, they can sew it up. I'll be more careful.”  
“What do you mean you can't? You fixed your hand perfectly in seconds.”  
“I don't know why but all i can do is stop the bleeding and that takes energy.” Yang stares at her sister dumbfounded. Velvet grabs Ruby's hand and taps Yang's shoulder.  
“I'm taking Ruby, catch up whenever you want.” They walk out of the room and to the infirmary in silence. When they get there Velvet tells the nurse what had happened and they agree to sew it under the assumption that Ruby was just out of aura. Yang arrives just as Ruby walks out and they head back to their class in silence. When they arrive, the three just sit off to the side. Yang sits a few metres away from Ruby and Ruby sits with her head on Velvet's shoulder.  
“Thank you.” Ruby looks up to Velvet, smiles and kisses her cheek before getting up and walking to Yang. She watches as Ruby says something to Yang and is immediately dragged in what looks to be a bone crushing hug. She then feels arms wrapping around her.  
“Hey V.”  
“Coco, hi”  
“I think she likes you.”  
“What?”  
“I.” She points at herself. “Think.” She taps on her head. “She.” She points at Ruby. “Likes” She makes a heart shape with her hands. “You.” She points at Velvet.  
“Yeah, I got that, idiot.” She pushes Coco away slightly. “But there's no way. I mean, have you seen the way she looks at Weiss. Plus, I hope she doesn't, it would be hard to let her down.”  
“Aww, that's so sweet. Hey Ruby!” Coco runs over to Ruby and Yang, and starts talking to them.  
After class ends, the teams split up and go back to their rooms before dinner.  
“Guys, i've got some stuff to do tonight. Would you mind if i ran off after dinner?” Weiss breaks the silence of the room.  
“Yeah sure.” Ruby answers before anyone else can. “You wanna take some cookies as a snack?” At this point, Yang starts choking.  
“What?” She manages to sputter out when catching her breath.  
“What?”  
“You don't even offer your cookies to me? Why her?”  
“Because she was nice to me.”  
“Oh right, yeah…”  
“So do you want cookies?”  
“Um… no thanks, i'll just have my dinner and leave. Curfew is 12 on weekends right?”  
“Yeah, i think so.”  
“Let's go for dinner then. Maybe we’ll get a big enough table if we go early.”  
“I'll go get JNPR.” Ruby runs out of the room.  
“So how’d you get her to trust you Ice Queen?” Yang places her weapons on her desk.  
“Told her my life story in exchange for hers. You were very sweet as a kid.” Yang punches the wall.  
“So you blackmailed her?”  
“What? No! I get that you're just protecting her but come on, it's not like I'm hurting her or putting her in danger.”  
“So what's in it for you?”  
“Yang, i still dont get whats going on but isn't she helping Ruby?”  
“Well, yeah, but it's a serious situation. She could be bribing her or something.”  
“Fine, i'm doing it partly for me but not so i can control her… I feel the need to help her… i don't know why.”  
“You're lying.”  
“You can believe that if you want but leave it alone.” Ruby runs past the room shouting.  
“Come on guys.”  
“Stop running.”  
“Right, sorry Blake.” She stops running and instead bounces on the spot.  
“What's got you so excited?” Blake asks, stepping out of the door.  
“Nothing, just started feeling happy.” Ruby smiles widely at Blake. “Weiss, Yang, come on.” She starts speed walking with Nora but is held back by Ren.  
“Wonderful, two children. Will one of you watch Ruby, I can't watch two of them.” Blake chuckles at the situation and grabs hold of Ruby's collar.  
“Come on Ruby.” Ruby begrudgingly walks over to Blake and stands by her side as Weiss and Yang walk out of the room.  
“Nora, why cant you be like Ruby.”  
“Stop treating us like dogs.” Nora pouts and walks over to Ruby. “You don't have to listen to all her commands ya know?” Ruby goes to say something but stops herself. She thinks a little.  
“Yeah, i know. But it's easier than upsetting them. She already took my cookies, like all of the ones i have stored… and i had a lot.”  
“She did. I had to put them under the bed so there would be enough space.”  
“You have all those cookies and yet you make me buy you more?”  
“They Are my backups… in case they run out.”  
“Smart.”  
“Is cookie dough and cookies and cream ice cream banned too?”  
“Yes.” Weiss finally speaks.  
“Aw man… Can I have strawberry?” The rest of the team exchange a few looks before silently agreeing.  
“Don't see why not. You're only banned from cookies.” Blake answers and Ruby jumps up and down a few times. The two teams quickly head to the cafeteria and find a completely empty table for 12. Blake and Ren release Nora and Ruby who immediately run to the table as if they had never been able to run before. Most of the students who had started moving in that direction gave up on their pursuit when they saw the two crash into the table but team CRDL continued to walk over. Teams RWBY and JNPR don't realise this as they go to buy food.  
“Hey, freak, we want that table.” Cardin leads the group and stands directly by the laughing duo.  
“Sorry but we were here first, go find another.” Ruby completely ignores the now angry leader as he moves even closer to her.  
“I wasn't asking. Move. Now!”  
“No thanks.” She turns around and smiles.  
“This table is for a big group, looks to me like theres only eight of you thats- ”  
“Looks to me like there's only four of you. There's a table over there.” She points to the other side of the room where there is a table for 12 completely empty.  
“This ones closer.”  
“It's even closer to me.” Ruby feels herself being pulled backwards so she softly pushes away the hands holding her.  
“Why the hell would you hit him? He was just standing there.” He shouts trying to get the attention of the people around them. Most people are already watching and start laughing at his attempt to get people on his side. “Did nobody see that? She just hit him?” He shouts again, this time earning a few replies including some from the now arriving team CFVY.  
“Well, I didn't see that but I do see some bullies picking on and threatening two unarmed girls.” Yatsuhashi gestures to the weapons on each member of team CRDL.  
“I see a bunch of idiots ganging up on someone who already bested them.” Coco laughs whilst continuing to walk closer to them.  
“Well, I don't see anything but I do hear a foolish boy picking a fight he clearly can't win.” Fox jokes earning more laughs than the other jokes had received. The team arrives at the table and sits down at the end of the table with Velvet on the inside seat, Coco on the outer seat, and Fox and Yatsuhashi opposite them. The three underlings in team CRDL back away leaving Cardin standing alone.  
“It never bested us, Goodwitch saved it.”  
“It?” Ruby turns around with red in her eyes. “I am not an it. And I could beat you in a fight.”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Only if you want it to be.” Ruby smirks at Cardins misplaced confidence.  
“Fine, I'll talk to Goodwitch, we'll fight properly. One on one.”  
“One on One? You're not gonna cheat?”  
“No. Why would i? Im not a cheater.”  
“Alright, fine.” Ruby puts on an obviously fake smile as Cardin turns and walks away from the table.  
“He's so gonna cheat.” Nora states as she waves over the missing teammates.  
“I'm counting on it.”  
“What?”  
“Makes it easier.”  
“Isn't cheating supposed to be harder.”  
“I have more experience against people who fight dirty.”  
“You do?” Yang asks as she places food in front of her sister.  
“Duh. That's the kind of fights I always got into, remember?”  
“That's… a fair point.”  
“Ooh Ruby got into fights?”  
“Do I not seem like the kind of person who would?”  
“You do.” Velvet and Coco admit in unison.  
“Wow thanks.” Ruby fakes sarcasm and moves towards Velvet. “I know you heard Weiss whispering to me earlier.” She whispers. “Please tell me you didn't get any weird ideas.”  
“I only heard that she wants to help you and that you need something. And some other stuff… i heard it all. I wont get any ideas, it's just a normal thing right?” She whispers back.  
“Right…” Ruby nods slowly before pulling her food towards her. “I'm claiming this seat.” Ruby smiles and examines the food on her tray. “I forgot to tell you what I wanted, didn't i?” Yang nods.  
“I tried to get you something you like.”  
“Does it have meat?” Yang nods. “Thank you.” Ruby smiles brightly and digs into her sandwich.  
“She's only eating a sandwich and fruit?” Coco questions.  
“Don't eat much.” Ruby replies.  
“She's a picky eater. Think she gets her daily calorie intake from her desserts to be honest.”  
“That's not healthy.” Ren joins in.  
“Actually, it is for her. She can't eat much food.”  
“Allergies?”  
“Somethin like that.” Ruby jumps in before taking another bite. The group eats in silence for a while before Ruby turns to Weiss. “So, where ya plannin on going?”  
“Just shopping for some materials.”  
“Ooh what like? Clothes? Weapons? If you need weapon parts or anything you should go to this place.” She pulls out a scroll and sends an address to Weiss.  
“Oh, thanks Ruby, I might actually check it out.” Ruby smiles and turns back to her food. Weiss stares as Ruby gleefully eats the rest of her sandwich. She then picks up one of her strawberries. She examines it for a few seconds before finally eating it. “You were staring at that for a long time.”  
“Oh, It's just a habit.”  
“Habit?”  
“Yeah… habit.” She picks up another and repeats her process. Weiss checks the time and starts rushing to finish her food. “Rushing?”  
“Yeah, trying to stick to a schedule.” Ruby nods and eats another strawberry before checking the time. “Oh? I should leave soon too.”  
“You're going somewhere?”  
“Yeah, always am.” Weiss stands up and starts tidying her mess. “I'll do it.” Ruby moves Weiss’ hands away. Yang flashes an angry look at Weiss.  
“It's fine. I'll do it.” Ruby pushes her away with a little more aggression.  
“I'll. Do. It.” Yang sighs and nods allowing Weiss to pat Ruby on her head and run out of the doors.  
“No arguments this time? “ Coco jokes as Ruby huffs and goes to pick up another strawberry only to find that there are none left.  
“Ah… no more.” She frowns and looks towards Nora who is finishing her plate.  
“I’ll get you strawberry ice cream?” Ruby smiles and mimes a hug across the table. Nora takes her final mouthful and runs away from the table. In the time Nora spends buying their desserts, Ruby manages to clear the table after everyone who has finished their food. The rest of dinner is uneventful so Ruby excuses herself a little while after she finishes her ice cream.


	12. Chapter 12

After once again changing her clothes and weapons, Ruby runs into the city and climbs onto the closest roof. She walks around for a while with no real aim other than to take in the view. She watches as people continue to walk around the streets, drooling slightly whenever she spots someone of interest. And then she sees someone she recognises. The same mint hair, the same clothes and the same skin. She watches as the girl walks into a bookstore with another person. This one has grey hair and wears a lot of grey and black. His skin is much paler than the girls and he looks more relaxed. Not long after they go in Ruby can see the male dimming the windows.

“No show then?” She mutters to herself before hearing a crash from inside the building. Not long later, the pair emerge with a book which is nonchalantly thrown to the side as they head back the way they came. “Huh, if that's her then she could really be fun.” She smiles to herself and continues her walk. She heads over a few roof tops and alleys before she spots another person. This one, very snow themed. She drops down into an alley in the path of the person and waits until they walk past. She grabs them with a hand over their mouth and climbs onto the roof. She pins the person down and draws her dagger.

“What the hell are you- ” Their eyes meet. “R-Red Robin?”

“So you know me.” She smiles to herself. “Don't worry about introductions, i know you too.”

“What- ” She places her hand over her mouth.

“My own Schnee! Im so excited.” She opens her mask slightly to show off her harsh smile and sharp teeth.

“If you're gonna kill me, get it over with.” Ruby tilts her head slightly. “What? Is that not what you do?” 

“Suicidal are we?” She closes her mask.

“No, just can't be bothered fighting.” Ruby places a knee on the chest of the girl below her and adjusts her position so both of them can be more comfortable. “Why am i here?”

“You interest me.”

“I interest you?”

“If you'd like, you can be the first person who came into direct contact with me and survived with minimal damage. Other than the people i work with of course.” 

“Minimal damage?” 

“I'll have to knock you out so you can't follow me.”

“What, so you're just gonna drag me up here to knock me out and run?” Ruby laughs.

“I like you.” Weiss rolls her eyes. “You don't want that? I can always beat you to within an inch of your life.”

“Being able to walk is ideal. I need to for school.” 

“If you ever want time off, i can always break a bone for you.”

“Wonderful, i can hire somebody to beat me.”

“You could hire me for other things.”

“Mhm, the only thing that comes to mind is murder and i have no use for that.”

“You could use me for protection. I could scare someone for you. I could steal. And you didn't have to pay me to break your bones. Or even for the first job you hire me for.”

“You're gonna do it for free?”

“Only for the first Schnee I had the honor of meeting. You passed my tests. You're a good person.”

“What? Were you watching me?”

“In a way, yes.” She pulls out a scroll and flicks off a page towards her contacts. Every name is clearly coded but some are obvious. 

_ “‘Ice-Cream Cutie _ ❤️🤍🤎 _ ’ Definitely Neo. ‘Candle Douche’ Probably Torchwick. ‘Snow Princess _ 🤍 _ ’ Me? Well, Snowstorm…” _ Those three people fill the frequently contacted section. A new number shows up on the screen… her number.

“What do i call you? I already have a Snow Princess and Schnee would put you in danger if anyone found this… I could have two Princesses… Snow Princess 2?” 

“Why do you have my number?”

“Because I like you, remember to save me as something safe or not at all.” Weiss’ scroll pings in her pocket. “That's probably me.” She pulls out the scroll and checks the message.

“‘Hey beautiful’? That's seriously what you went with?”

“I could just be someone you met and flirted with.” She winks at the increasingly frustrated girl.

“And if i were to tell the police that i have your number?”

“I'll kill someone that you might want dead and text you saying that the job is done.”

“Blackmail?”

“Yup.”

“Can i get up yet?” The girl in red exaggerates a thinking pose and hums quietly.

“Promise not to run?”

“Couldn't if I wanted to.” Ruby smiles and moves her body off of Weiss who sits up and stretches her body out. A sigh can be heard from behind Ruby’s mask as Weiss finds a comfortable position out of Ruby's reach. “What?”

“I went through all that effort to bring you up here and now I'm hungry… don't wanna leave yet…” She looks over her shoulder. “But she's pretty and i like her voice…” Weiss glares unconsciously.

“Who else is here? And don't talk about me like that.” Ruby's head snaps back towards Weiss.

“Talking to myself.”

“You’re crazy.” 

“Yup, and so are you.” Weiss opens her mouth to argue but is cut off by a hand. “I mean… you’re not even scared. People smell so much better when they’re scared.” She visibly frowns. “I want to know all your scents.” Weiss manages to shove the hand from her face long enough to get out a short sentence.

“Thats fucking creepy.” Her body is slammed into the ground with enough force to make her grunt in pain. The girl is once again on top of her but this time her eyes are rapidly flickering between red and silver. The eyes close and her attacker takes a deep breath before they open again showing solid silver eyes.

“You weren't even afraid of that.” Ruby speaks with sadness and disappointment in her voice. “And is it less creepy when i say it's not a sexual thing?”

“Actually, it somehow does make it less creepy but it's still creepy. And why does that matter to you?”

“I'm still a human you know? I have feelings. And it hurts when people think I'm gonna do something gross and or sexual with them.”

“You don't like that kind of stuff?”

“No… shut up!” Weiss flinches slightly at the raised voice. “You’re too curious.”

“And you’re too easy to get talking.”

“I know.” She shrugs her shoulders.

“Aren't you worried that i called for help?”

“No. It would have given me something to do.”

“You’re bored?”

“Of course. My boss hasn't contacted me for any jobs but i saw on the news that he was still doing stuff.”

“So you’ve just been walking around the city killing people?”

“Yeah?” She questions as if Weiss was stupid for not understanding. “What else am i supposed to do when i'm hungry? Find someone to eat and let them live” 

“Would that be so bad?”

“Umm, yeah? Then it would be easier to find out who i am? Is it really that hard to understand?”

“So nobody knows what you really are unless you’re red? Surely somebody does.”

“Now that's just getting personal and nosey.” 

“Nobody willing gives up part of themselves to keep you satiated? Surely somebody cares enough about you.”

“Are you really that unafraid of me? I could torture you for that.”

“Or maybe you care too much about the people who have offered their help to you.” A blade swings past Weiss’ eyes and she feels warmth spreading from her cheek. Her breath catches in her throat and she freezes up. A heartbreakingly sad laugh makes its way from behind Ruby’s mask.

“You pry too much... You were afraid.” She opens her mask and runs her tongue across the fresh wound. “Where was your aura? You planned that didnt you? Taking pity on the local psychopathic murderer? I could have killed you for that… either you really are suicidal or you’re just as mad as me.” The laugh repeats and a small tear falls from her eye just slow enough for Weiss to see. She closes her mask and looks down in embarrassment.

“I have a job for you… if you’re any good at finding people.”

“I’d say i'm pretty good at that. I tend to have to hunt down the people I'm hired to kill.”

“You’re not gonna be killing anyone.”

“Shame.”

“Do you want me to message you the details?”

“Safer to just tell me and I'll write it myself. Name?”

“Willow and Winter Schnee.”

“The missing Schnee members? Heard they were killed. Rumors spread about Jacques Schnee killing them to solidify his standing as the man in charge. Well, that was about Willow at least. The ones with Winter were much more… dark.”

“Yes, but unless he hired someone else, he couldn't have killed them, I watched them leave… Mother should at least be alive.”

“Not Winter?”

“He shot her, it was only her shoulder but she was only 15 so she could have died.”

“Oh… well, you can find out soon enough. I'll message you when I find either of them. Something along the lines of ‘Missing you, lets meet.’” Ruby smiles brightly and wipes the tear away.

“That sounds fine. And I'm gonna pay you for it. I don't know how yet but i will.”

“It's free.”

“Still paying.”

“I don't take anything from people who don't owe me.”

“You let me live, I think that means I owe you.”

“That, my dear princess…” She places one hand on Weiss’ cheek and uses the other to raise her hand to her face. “...is because i like you.” The mask once again opens and this time, Ruby plants a kiss on Weiss’ hand. 

“That's not fair.”

“What about it isn't fair?”

“You shouldn't work for free.”

“Now I really do believe you are just taking pity on me. Or maybe you admire me and my work? People are confusing.” She sighs and falls onto her back.

“I'm paying you. I don't know how but i will.” Ruby glares slightly at Weiss before softening her face and allowing a smile to spread across her lips.

“Youre beautiful you know.”

“WHAT?” Suddenly, her body is pushed into the floor as the red girl lays on top of her with a hand over her mouth.

“I'm a criminal, be quiet or you'll be in trouble.” Weiss nods and the hand is removed. “Gods, I was just complimenting you.” Ruby begins mumbling. “Nobody ever accepts my compliments.” She sighs and stands up holding her arm out for Weiss to grab. When both of the girls are standing, Ruby moves in closer to Weiss and whispers in her ear. “I hope you realise how much danger this is putting us both in. If you so much as think about telling anyone of this meeting i will make your life hell to live and if i find you're missing family members…”

“I know, im not stupid.”

“You sure don't do a good job at showing that.”

“Hey!” She half shouts.

“So i can't compliment you or say anything remotely bad about you? That's not fair.” She pouts and begins walking away. “People are hard.”

“I'm just not used to criminals complimenting me and it's scary when they say bad things.”

“Yeah well you didn't need to act like that.” Ruby mumbles.

_ “Oh my gods, is she a child? Just who are you?”  _ Weiss takes a few steps towards the murderous girl.

“Why are you coming closer? Are you gonna try to take my mask?”

“No, you just… reminded me of someone i know… i kinda felt bad.”

“Shut up.” Ruby sits down at the edge of the roof and watches as people walk up and down the streets

“You asked me a question?”

“You didn't give a right answer.”

“You asked me about me? How can you know it's right?”

“Everyone is always either trying to kill me, trying to find out who i am or just trying to hurt me in general.”

“Are you ok?” Weiss chuckles slightly knowing its a stupid question.

“No, I have never been ok in these many years of life, not one single time.” Ruby jokes as she turns back to Weiss. “You really are fun. Crazy, but fun.” She drops off the edge of the roof disappearing from Weiss’ view. After a few seconds Weiss follows the fleeing girl but gives up immediately as she realises she will probably return if she wants anything else. Sure enough, after a 30 minute wait and a trip to the nearest ice cream parlour, someone drags her back up to the rooftops.

“Couldn't you have just gotten my attention like a normal person?”

“I'm not a normal person.” She looks at the ice cream. “You went for ice cream without me?”

“You just disappeared. What was I meant to do?” Ruby frowns before pulling out her scroll and sitting next to Weiss. She opens a page and an image of a white haired lady flashes onto the screen.

“Does that look anything like your mother?” Weiss stares at the image for a while.

“You left just to look?”

“No, I went to eat. Does it?” She examines it again allowing tears to fill her eyes.

“Yes.”

“She hasn't changed her name but she is alive and working.”

“And Winter?”

“Winter Schnee supposedly died.” Weiss stops breathing and her heart stops. “Calm down.” A hand makes contact with her face bringing her back to her senses. “I found someone else, Winter Snow, the exact same name but in english… not very good at hiding if that's what she's trying to do.” She shows a picture of another white haired woman, this one showing an uncanny resemblance to her sister.”

“I think that's her.”

“She's a part of the Special Operatives Unit in Atlas, working under General James Ironwood.”

“She is? But that would mean… she got her huntsman license… did she really make it through the academy?”

“I could give you her number… or a number to contact her… and a scroll to do it on. You'll have to do it with me around though… so now or later.”

“You really did this fast.” Weiss looks at Ruby visibly showing her suspicion.

_ “That's because I've been searching since you told me your life story.”  _ Ruby thinks to herself, only allowing herself to smile as a reply. She pulls out another scroll and types in the number before placing it down on the floor in front of Weiss.

“Your choice Princess.” Weiss sits in silence for around five minutes listening to the criminal humming before she picks up the scroll. “You calling her? Ill stay quiet then.” She slides slightly further away from Weiss and smiles. The scroll only rings for a minute before someone picks it up.

“Hello? Who is this?” She immediately recognises the voice.

“Winter… is that you?”

“Yes this is Winter. Who are you?”

“You don't recognise my voice? I suppose it has been eight years.”

“Weiss… is that really you?” The sound of running and a door closing can be heard through the scroll. “I heard that you left Atlas. Are you ok? How did you get this number?”

“Yes it really is me. Yes I did leave Atlas. Im perfectly fine. I've been searching for you for a long time, I came across the number and decided to try it.”

“Oh… I'm sorry… i was supposed to find you and save you but i guess you did that yourself… i'm sorry.”

“I'm not free yet… i have to keep in contact with him until he decides to take the title of heiress from me.”

“He's such a fowl man.”

“I wouldnt even go so far as to call him a man.” Both girls laugh slightly.

“Are you talking to me on your own scroll?”

“No.”

“Good, it could have been the wrong number. Did you really get into Beacon?”

“Yes… are you really part of the Special Operatives Unit?”

“Yes… I'm supposed to be visiting Beacon next week… will you meet me? It will have to be private.”

“Can i bring my friend for support and protection and stuff like that? She knows about everything, we can trust her.”

“I suppose, as long as she can keep a secret.”

“Thank you, it's just a safety precaution.”

“I understand that. I need to go now, don't contact mother, she is under serious surveillance.” The scroll hangs up and Weiss places it down in front of her.

“Done?”

“Done.”

“Satisfied?”

“I guess…”

“You don't seem happy… is she ok?”

“She sounded scared… she ran into another room when she realised who i am.”

“Is she being watched? I heard some of the conversation.”

“Sounded more like she was afraid of someone who was there.” Suddenly, the scroll rings. Weiss stares at it.

“Ill answer it.” She swiftly picks up the scroll and holds it to her ear after pressing answer. “Hello?”

“Who the fuck is this and why are you calling my girl?” She immediately puts it on speaker.

“Im sorry sir, i'm a little confused, what's happening?” She puts on an innocent child like voice

“Are you a fucking child? Why is a child calling you? Did you have a child? Did you cheat on me and have a fucking child? You slut.” The sound of a slap resonates from the scroll loud enough to cause Ruby's ears to hurt.

“What's happening? Who are you people?” Ruby fakes crying.

“I dont have a child.” She hears Winter cry in the background.

“Then who is this?”

“I dont know, some random kid called me so i humored them before telling them they had the wrong number.” She begins sobbing.

“Oh, I'm sorry baby. You know I get protective of you sometimes. Lets carry on packing for our trip. Im sorry kid, don't copy any of the bad words i said.” The scroll hangs up again.

“She's in an abusive relationship, and he's probably coming here with her.” Ruby states before smashing the scroll.

“I can't believe it…”

“Im gonna kill him. I hate people like him.”

“She might be accused.”

“I have no contact with anyone from Atlas. Plus, if I was hired to kill them I normally leave a note.”

“So it wouldn't be related to her in any way?”

“Well, it will be connected to her but not in the wrong way.”

“Then i guess thats ok… make sure to enjoy yourself.”

“Now you agree with me?”

“He deserves it.”

“A murderer in the making.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Anyways, i have to go.” Ruby punches Weiss in the head hard enough to render her unconscious and runs away towards her stash. Not long after she leaves her stash she receives a message from Weiss.

_ “I need you to pick me up, my head is hurting and im dizzy.” _ She smiles as she checks the next message containing Weiss’ location and another short text.  _ “I'll buy you ice cream.”  _ She smiles again and starts a light jog into the main shopping district. When she gets there, Weiss is already holding two small tubs of ice cream. One cookie dough and one blueberry.

“Weiss, i love you but blueberry is not a flavour i enjoy.”

“I know, that's why I got cookie dough for you.”

“But im not- ”

“Shut up and eat it.” She shoves the ice cream into Ruby's hand. Weiss takes a few uncertain steps before giving up and sitting on a bench not too far away.  _ “Man she really hit me hard.”  _ She thinks to herself. Ruby follows and sits with about a foot of space between the two. “We can eat sat down because i plan to use you to balance.”

“Ok.” Ruby smiles softly and lifts her legs onto the bench so she can sit cross legged. “So what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You asked for my help, it must have been really bad.”

“I just got dizzy and remembered you wanted to go somewhere. I was just hoping you would be done.”

“Well, lucky for you, I am done.” She smiles once again and continues to enjoy her ice cream. Ruby finishes first and begins humming quietly to fill the silence between the two, giving Weiss something to listen to whilst she finishes the remainder of her tub. When both of the girls are finished, Ruby jumps to her feet and holds out her arm towards Weiss who rolls her eyes and pushes herself onto her feet. They walk for a while arm in arm in comfortable silence until Weiss drags Ruby to another bench.

“Ruby,I don’t feel so good.” Weiss’ eyes slowly begin to close as she falls into Ruby’s arms.

“Can i carry you home?” Her head nods slightly and her whole body goes limp.  _ ”I must have underestimated that hit…”  _ Ruby carefully lifts her partner into her arms and activates her semblance allowing her to get Weiss onto an airship in record time. She finds two empty seats and places Weiss on the one next to her. When they eventually make it back to campus, Ruby lifts Weiss onto her back and begins the walk back to their dorm. About half way there, she comes across the full team CFVY.

“Ruby!” Velvet shouts upon noticing her. “Oh sorry, i didnt notice Weiss. Is she ok?” Her voice goes quiet as Ruby gets closer.

“Oh, yeah, i think she just got sick… or maybe tired… I don't know, i'm not a doctor.”

“You look tired, do you need any help?” Coco questions with concern in her voice.

“N-No im fine. I just used up energy using my semblance…”

“We can go with you just in case.” Yatsuhashi suggests earning a nod from each of his teammates.

“I wanted to see your room anyway.” Velvet smiles.

“I don't get a choice do i?”

“Nope.” The team says in unison. Weiss moves on Ruby's back causing the smaller girl to carefully move her into her arms like a baby. 

“Let's go then. Are all of you coming?”

“Yup.” Velvet replies for her team.

“I'll text Yang and ask her to get some of my cookies out for you.”

“No thats- ”

“You're taking cookies, I'm not allowed them so they'll go to waste.” She pulls out her scroll and sends her sister the request.

“Alright then.” Coco stops Velvet from saying anything else and they carry on with the short walk back to RWBY’s room. When they arrive, Blake lets team CFVY sit on her bed whilst Ruby puts Weiss to bed. 

“So, why does the Ice Queen look dead?” Blake nods at Yang's question as she crosses the room and sits on the side of Weiss’ bed, not trusting Ruby to look after her after what had happened with Yang.

“She didn't feel very well, I think she might have gotten into a fight or fallen but she never said anything about it.” Ruby whispers to her sister and friend. “Velvet, if you heard what i said, don't you dare say anything to anyone.” Ruby's eyes widen. “Ah, sorry for snapping… i didn't mean to sound so angry.” Velvet giggles slightly and smiles towards the flustered red girl.

“It's ok Ruby, I understand why you said it though. Dont worry, i wasnt listening to you.” Ruby nods and turns to Yang.

“Can you give them some cookies?”

“What?”

“They're going to waste.”

“Can i have some?”

“I don't know… maybe…”

“Are you mad at me for something?” Ruby simply looks Yang in the eyes and turns her attention to the other team.

“How many packs do you want? One each? Or maybe more? I've got a lot.”

“Just one each will be fine Ruby.” Coco chuckles slightly.

“Are you guys staying for a while or leaving?” Blake questions, turning her attention away from Weiss.

“Fox and I were planning on going back and relaxing.” Yatsuhashi replies and gets a few nods as a reply..

“Velvet and I have nothing to do so it's up to you.” Coco adds.

“Well, Weiss just looks like she needs some sleep and water… and maybe some ice… so it should be fine for you to be here as long as we're quiet. Or we can go somewhere else and just leave Weiss with everything she needs. The second is probably better… she won’t want to wake up to Ruby and Yang arguing.”

“We’re not arguing.” Ruby whines slightly.

“Do you really wanna stay with Schnee for that long?” Yang quickly adds before Blake.

“And it's time for at least one of you to leave.”

“I don't wanna leave her alone.”

“I'm not leaving them together with nobody else around.”

“Why? It's not like Weiss can do anything.” Blake questions Yang as Ruby places a hand on her partner's cheek. She snuggles into the touch, drawing a smile from Ruby.

“I just dont trust her… not after all the things between them… Rubys going oddly fast with her…” She mumbles just loud enough for her teammates to hear.

“I didn't exactly get a choice Yang… she figured me out.”

“I don't believe that in the slightest.” Ruby's eyes turn a pale shade of red.

“Oh shut up Yang. It's not like it isn't obvious. If anyone with even half smartness of Weiss put some thought into it, they would know. I mean, come on. My eyes go red. The smell. The hiding. The lack of food. It's obvious.” She doesn't shout. She doesn't even raise her voice. It comes out smooth and calm. The only thing pointing to her real emotions are her eyes.

“Are you saying im dumb?” Blake adds with a small amount of hurt evident.

“No, just that you mind your own business.” Blake nods.

“I still think we should leave her and go out. The two of you don't need to be together.”

“Ruby, it's not an obvious thing. You could have told her no.”

“Shut up.”

“Why did you let her force it out of you?”

“Shut up.”

“Ruby, did she use her favour to make you be honest?”

“Shut. Up. I'm not talking to you about this. I'll go with Coco and Velvet if they're still ok with it.” The pair nods and stands up. 

“I'll stay with Yang.” Blake starts ushering Ruby out of the room.

“Hey! Watch it!” Ruby spins around and jumps at Blake, wrapping her arms around the black haired girl's arms. She holds her tight and raises her face to the closest ear. “Please make sure they are both ok. Promise me you'll stop her if she tries to do or say anything.” 

“I promise.” Ruby smiles and jumps up to kiss Blake on the cheek. She feels herself being held down so she gives up and allows herself to be dropped. “Not doing that Ruby.” She frowns and nods before turning around and following team CFVY out of the room.

“Can we quickly head back to our room? I wanna grab something.” Coco quickly speaks before Ruby can run off. Ruby nods and skips ahead until she reaches the second year building.

“I don't know which one is your room…”

“Follow us then instead of running ahead.” Ruby looks at her as if that was a new concept to her.

“Have you ever walked normally?” Velvet chuckles. “I'll show you.” She links arms with Ruby and carries on walking through the building.

“This is so slow.” Ruby sighs. “Couldn't you have just told me?”

“Nope.” Team CFVY all laugh slightly. Ruby glares at Coco and spins fast enough to cause Velvet to lose her balance. She trips over Velvets sprawled feet and they both fall, Velvet on top of Ruby. Her body freezes up and fear shoots onto her face. He tries to move but her body won't let her. Velvet spots the fear and immediately rolls off her, giving her some space. The fear quickly fades but not fast enough for Coco to miss it.

“Are you alright kid?” She tries to move again but to no avail. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

“Ruby, it's ok, you're ok.” Velvet places a hand on Rubys shoulder. The first thing she feels is the slight shaking of her body. Suddenly, Ruby shoots upright and smiles.

“Im ok. That reaction is just a bad habit… i dont do well in that kind of position.” Velvet wants to frown and ask if her friend is ok but pushes it aside and smiles gently, respecting her privacy.

“Shall we go then?” Velvet gets up and holds a hand out for Ruby who happily takes it and pulls herself up.

“Yeah! Im kinda curious as to what your room is like… can i go in?”

“We went in yours so i don't see why not.” Yatsuhashi quickly answers, causing the two girls to panic slightly.

“It's a little messy, I don't think you would want to.” Velvet blurts out.

“Yeah, we havnt been keeping it tidy since weve been so busy.” Coco adds.

“It's not like ours is tidy…” Ruby adds. “I mean we built bunk beds and all my weapon parts and stuff are thrown all around my desk area.”

“That's true but ours is…”

“They are embarrassed of the projects they are working on.” Fox speaks quickly as they finally reach their door.

“Oh, i love projects. My curiosity has peaked.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Coco panics.

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Fox adds as he swings the door open.

“No!” Velvet jumps into the doorway. “It's embarrassing…”

“If you really don't want me to see, then I won't go in.” 

“You two should really be more open about these. Wouldn't it be better to have models, Coco? And Velvet, i'm sure people would be willing to help you out, not everyone hates having their pictures taken.” Yatsuhashi tries one more time to convince his teammates. Coco is the first to cave in, she nods and looks at Velvet.

“Hey Ruby, promise not to judge?”

“What about good judging?” Velvet glares for a moment before nodding and moving out of the doorway. When they walk in, Ruby immediately notices that half of the room is covered in paper. She then notices the four mannequins with fabric thrown over them. In the back corner, there is what looks to be a pile of dresses and other various clothes items. Filling the walls, and a large box, are small photographs of various people holding their weapons in different ways, some of which looked years old. The subjects of most of the photos are from team CFVY. On the papers seem to be sketches of different outfit designs. Rubys face remains blank for a while before she smiles widely.

“I said dont judge.” Velvet pouts.

“I'm banning you from ever looking sad.” Ruby giggles to herself. “This is amazing. I wish someone else in my team was like us.”

“Us?” Coco questions.

“Yeah, us. I'm assuming the clothes are from Coco right?” The girl nods. “Coco likes designing and making clothes. I love designing and building weapons. Velvet likes taking photos. Is it for your semblance or something? Kinda seems like it since they all have weapons in.”

“Actually, it's for my weapon… but that links with my semblance I guess. I can copy peoples fighting style with my semblance and their weapons with mine.”

“That's so cool! You have to show me sometime” Ruby jumps on the spot. “They're really good photos as well. You should think about being a professional photographer as a side job. In fact, you both could make a company. Sell clothes with Velvet as the photographer. Just need models.”

“You could sell weapons too. That's if you are as good as I think you are. Did you make your scythe?” Yatsuhashi adds to their conversation.

“What? Oh Crescent Rose? Yeah I made her. It took a long time to get all the small details and stuff. I'm still working on her actually. I don't manage to make too many new ones with all the work I do on mine and Yangs.” 

“You made Yangs?” Velvet jumps in.

“No, I just take care of them and do the upgrades.”

“Thats still really cool.” Ruby smiles and turns to the eight sheets of paper on Cocos' desk. Each is labeled with the names from teams RWBY and JNPR. She goes to take a closer look but is stopped by Coco frantically picking them all up and stuffing them into a drawer.

“You can't look at them yet… they aren't done.” 

“Are you gonna make any of them?”

“Maybe… if you want me to.”

“I'd even pay for it.” A blush spreads across Coco's face.

“You haven't seen any of my work.”

“The designs i've seen are cool.”

“ANYWAY… I got what I wanted. It's rematch time. Weapons are allowed.” Ruby starts jumping on the spot.

“Oh my gods really?” Coco nods and Ruby runs out the door at full speed followed by Coco and Velvet trying to keep up. In a matter of minutes the trio make it to the training field. They make their way over to the furthest corner and Velvet almost collapses when they stop.

“You're too fast.” She walks away from the duo and drops onto the floor. “Ok, rules are… Weapons are allowed… you have to send me access to your aura levels… semblances are allowed… but only for 5 seconds at a time with a ten second cooldown period… if you go down to red you lose… don't cheat.”

“Basic rules then?” Ruby begins unfolding her weapon into its scythe mode.

“Yeah.” Velvet replies as Coco raises her handbag slightly. Both girls send their aura levels to Velvet and move their bodys into a more comfortable position neither offensive or defensive. Velvet counts down and the first to land a hit is Coco with a quick kick to her left arm. Ruby smiles, pushes the leg away and swings her arm towards her shoulder. Coco gracefully dodges but is tripped by Ruby’s left leg. She stumbles and falls as Ruby pushes her further forward. She rolls and flips back onto her feet. She turns and swings her bag towards Ruby and swipes her foot through her legs. Ruby jumps backwards, narrowly avoiding the two attacks only to continue dodging as Coco continues swinging her bag quickly. The bag then changes shape and she is knocked off her feet by the end of a large minigun. She rolls backwards and swings Crescent Rose in front of her, blocking the first stream of bullets. She activates her semblance to move behind Coco and shoots one of her regular bullets towards Coco's back. Her aura flashes as she is pushed forwards.

“Is dust allowed?” Ruby shouts to Velvet before running in circles around Coco jumping and ducking every so often to keep her on her toes.

“If it's ok with Coco.” Coco nods and swings her minigun towards Ruby who jumps backwards just before it makes contact. Ruby quickly switches her magazine out and spins Crescent Rose to block even more bullets. She once again activates her semblance but uses it to jump into the air. She shoots her fire infused bullet towards Cocos weapon and swings her scythe to hit her with the blunt side. The bullet hits and the gun crashes into the ground before Coco even notices Ruby. The scythe makes contact with Coco's right arm, throwing her around 30 feet away.

“How's her aura? Can I hit her hard?”

“She's at half.” Ruby nods and looks at hers. 

“Dammit… this is gonna be hard.”

“When did she hit you hard enough to do that?”

“She didn't.”

“What?” Ruby dashes towards Coco shooting a few bullets before swinging her scythe into her shaking legs. She flips over and lands on her back as Ruby jumps back giving her space to move.

“That's enough. I give up.” Coco forces out between breaths. Ruby folds up Crescent rose and falls to the floor. Not seconds later, Velvet runs to the pair.

“Ruby, are you ok?”

“Why are you asking her? She just beat the crap outta me.”

“Her aura is lower than yours. How hard were you hitting her?”

“I told you she wasn't… I use my aura levels fast when I fight. I don't have a choice. My aura works on how much energy i have left from my food.”

“I've never heard of that before…” Coco breaths out.

“I have.”

“You have?” Ruby jumps to her feet and towards Velvet. “Where? Who? Why? I've never heard of it anywhere. I need to know.”

“I don't know if you'll like one of the answers… i know i don't.” Ruby's heart begins to race.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, first of all… i don't think you're human…”

“What?”

“I think we might need to talk. I need to get some books from the library. Come with?”

“What about Coco?”

“She might like this less than me.”

“Im confused.”

“Ruby, do you know why your eyes go red?”

“Yeah, it depends on my food intake and emotions.”

“Right… I think you already know part of what you are… do you really want Coco knowing?”

“What do you mean by what i am?”

“How long till curfew?”

“Like… an hour?”

“Right, lets go get the books and find somewhere secluded.” She walks closer to Ruby. “This is your chance to send Coco away if you don't want her to judge.”

“I guess she can stay? I'm really confused. You're scaring me.”

“Lets just go then.” The three walk in complete silence to the library and are just as silent as they moved to a secluded spot on campus. They sit in a small circle as Velvet flips through the books and puts a note on a few pages.

“What is this about anyway?” Coco breaks the uneasy silence.

“She's helping me figure out what i am.”

“Are you sure you don't know, Ruby? You seem like you know more than what you are willing to say.”

“I really don't know what i am.”

“And you're sure you want Coco to know?”

“She's my friend.”

“You want her to know before your team? Before your sister?”

“For all i know, Yang could have found out years ago and not told me. I'm pretty sure Ozpin knows, which would mean my dad should cause he agreed to adopt me. So he could have explained the situation to Yang…”

“So youre really ok with this?”

“I just wanna know the truth!” She starts getting more upset and frustrated.

“Ok… well… as I already said, i dont think youre human. The only versions of your situation i've ever seen are in Faunus… specifically carnivorous ones. I found two ways this could be. Well, more than that but two wider areas.” Ruby nods.

“But i don't have any defining traits?”

“You dont have any claws or anything?” She holds up her hands.

“No? And I have no ears or a tail… i'm very human.”

“I guess I'll explain the better version first, obviously very basically.” She flips to a page she had previously marked and places her finger at the start of a paragraph. “Some carnivorous faunus require certain levels of food intake to function properly with their aura in use. Most of these faunus decide to rely on their natural defenses and only activate their aura when in grave danger whilst others become gluttonous so as to be protected all the time. This can also be seen in humans but those who suffer with this issue have been recorded to die at a young age. The cause of these deaths are unknown, however, it is believed to be from overeating or over usage of their small amount of aura. There are certain attributes to those who suffer with this condition including: large appetites, rapid physical exhaustion, pale skin and extremely low and or weak aura.” She closes the book and begins opening another.

“That could explain it then.”

“You have special dietary needs dont you? You can't eat most foods but you always have meat.” Ruby nods. “Then you might be a part of the other grouping.” Ruby tilts her head in confusion but lets Velvet continue. “This group of carnivorous faunus have different dietary needs. Most of them struggle with food that is not meat. A large majority of this group relies on their food intake to heighten their aura and strength levels but if they drop too low they can experience immense pain or loss of control over their actions. They tend to be much more emotional and aggressive and can be very violent which is extremely dangerous due to their enhanced strength and heightened healing properties. Most of these faunus use up less aura defending than attacking as it drains away when not being held in place. There are many different versions of this problem which affect the faunus in different ways.” 

“That does sound more fitting. What are the groups?”

“Some need prey animals, some need predators and some can deal with either. Then there's the addition of actual issues with other foods. And then there's the ones that…” She takes a deep breath. “Eat humans. There are cases of those who go all out and ravage living people… like the Red Robin… and others who scavenge. Then there are those who only eat a small amount and focus more on the blood meaning they have to feed more often.”

“They do what?” Coco shouts out in shock and horror.

“Does that mean the Red Robin is a faunus?”

“I mean, she could just be a sick and twisted monster of a human but yeah… i guess.” Velvets voice slowly becomes shakier as she continues. “Ruby… there are only two of these that match you the most… you need predatory animals or…” She stops. “Im sorry… its just…” She shakes her head. “I'm gonna list the properties to you.”

“Hold the fuck up. I'm not following. Just how dangerous was it for me to fight her like that.”

“I know my limits… I would have stopped if we went on much longer. I almost passed out. I'm not very strong, you know. Just quick.”

“So you couldn't have killed me?”

“No, you would have won. Did I not make that clear?”

“Ok then, woul- ” Velvet stops her leader talking.

“Predatory first. They require meat from predatory animals. They are the second strongest. They are very emotional and can lose control if they feel any strong negative emotions. They are violent and prefer to be in packs and don't get along with anyone from outside their packs. Their eyes can change colour depending on how they feel and if they are hungry. A common reason for the colour change is feeling anger.” Coco slides away from Ruby slightly, placing a hand on her weapon. “The other group now. They require human meat. They are possibly one of the most powerful beings on all of remnant, stronger than the predatory ones. They are also very emotional… their emotions work the same way but more extreme. They are even more violent but control it better by forcing it out through words and scare tactics. They feel comfortable in packs but don't limit themselves to them, in other words they will make friends with whoever they want. Their eyes change too but instead of just hunger, they can change after they have eaten and the colour will linger for awhile. It is unknown as to how long and what happens when it drains but it is thought to be linked to the usage of the food they have eaten unless they can hide it at will. A more common reason for the change is bloodlust.”

“I- What? Is that… am i…” Tears quickly form in Ruby's eyes.

“Ruby, what are you?” Coco speaks, fear evident in her voice. “I think i'm gonna go.” She stands up and runs in the direction of her dorm building. Velvet shuffles slightly closer to Ruby and attempts to place a hand on Ruby's shoulder only to be pushed away.

“I… i dont…”

“How do you deal with it? Do you need any help?”

“Shut up. I'm not a monster. I'm not an idiot. I know what i am. I just… why would they hide it from me.” Tears begin streaming down her face. “He acted as if he was good to me but he couldnt even tell me that. People thought it was my choice. They thought i was crazy… that i was dangerous… i guess they were still right to believe that… but… Why couldn't they tell me i'm not human?”

“Ruby, you are more human than most humans i've met. And it seems to me that you have it under control. I know this probably won't help or anything but i still like you… i'm not gonna stop being friends with you over this. I know it's hard being different.”

“But you don't know what it's like eating your family and friends.” Ruby tries to stand up but ultimately falls and just rolls onto her side, facing away from Velvet. “Just go back to your room.” 

“Ruby, I- ”

“Go!” She listens as Velvet shuffles around for a moment and walks away. 

Ruby continues to lay there for around half an hour before a few sets of footsteps approach her. A hand touches her shoulder and she slaps it away with as much strength as she can muster. 

“Go away Ozpin. I didnt ask you to be here. Velvet, i told you to go back to your room.”

“Ruby, I just wanted to- ”

“Shut up. Go away. All of you.”

“Miss Rose, you are out after curfew.” 

“Im sleeping here tonight.”

“It's going to rain.” 

“I like the rain.”

“Miss Rose, you are more than welcome to sleep out here tonight, if you are fully prepared. That means coming with me to get a tent and a sleeping bag.”

“No, I'm fine.” 

“Miss Rose, this is a serious matter, you must have the equipment required.”

“Im fine.”

“Professor Ozpin, what if I set up the tent for her.”

“I suppose that's better than nothing.” The footsteps walk away and another 15 minutes later, two sets return. Ruby puts in her headphones that she had stored away and begins to play music from her scroll. Another half hour later, the music stops and someone begins trying to get her attention. 

“Ruby, if you don't get in the tent, you will get sick and then you will be banned from cookies for longer.” This isn't Velvet. She listens closely as the voice speaks again. “Ruby Rose, I know you can hear me. Get in this tent right now or i will forcibly drag you into it and trap you in that sleeping bag.” The voice is that of her partner, Weiss. She rolls over slightly as a few droplets of water land on her face. They make eye contact and Weiss smiles softly. Ruby begrudgingly crawls into the tent and towards the closest sleeping bag. “Stop!” She freezes. “At least get into your pyjamas.” She slowly nods and changes into her normal pyjamas before collapsing on top of the sleeping bag Weiss had just opened.

“Is this good enough.” She mumbles into the ground.

“No. Get in properly or i will quite literally trap you in it and you won't be able to get out without me letting you out.”

“Why are you so aggressive?”

“Why are you so stubborn and dangerous to your own health?”

“Shut up.” She moves her body slightly and tries to zip up the bag. She gives up after five minutes of trying and failing and instead just rolls over so she is facing away from Weiss. She feels the bag being zipped up and then everything goes still and silent. An hour passes with no sleep so Ruby quietly climbs out of her sleeping bag and towards the door. She hears the light tapping of the rain surrounding her so she opens the door only slightly and stares out into the darkness. Another ten minutes pass and the rain gets heavier. She stares for a little longer until a hand taps her on the shoulder.

“Ruby, shut the door, its cold.” She sighs and zips the door closed. “What's wrong?” She feels arms wrap around her and pull her to the floor. The arms loosen but dont move away as if telling her she doesn't have to stay.

“What did Velvet tell you?”

“Not much, just that you found out something that you didn't like.”

“I'm a monster aren't i?” Ruby hugs herself and sniffles. Weiss snuggles her head into Ruby's back and squeezes her gently.

“No. Youre Ruby, leader of team RWBY and trainee huntress.”

“That doesnt stop me from being a monster. There have been enough hunters and huntresses who have turned their back on humanity.”

“But you're not doing that. You're just living in the best way possible.” Ruby shakes her head. “Turn around.” She does as she is told and Weiss places a hand on her cheek. “One, you are freezing. Two, if you're a monster just trying to live then so are all the people living in poverty. All the people who have to live by fighting and sometimes even killing people. All the people who ended up killing their abusers. As far as i know, you only did that one time and you weren't you when you did it. And the fact that you try to find people who can help you deal with it makes you better than even some humans i've met.” Ruby lets out a small sob and quickly hides her face in her partner's chest. “Do you wanna talk?” She shakes her head. “Do you want me to talk?” She shakes again. “You just wanna go to bed?” She shakes again. “Do you wanna sleep with me?” She stays still for a while before hesitantly nodding. Weiss opens up her sleeping bag and pulls Ruby into it, closing it after she is comfortable. Ruby snuggles into her and lets out a shaky breath. “You really are cold.” Weiss wraps her arms around Ruby and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. The two lay like that until they finally fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby wakes up in the darkness once again. When she turns around she finds the same bedroom as before. Her sisters are already in their positions so she walks to her side of the bed and sits down.

“Why am i here again?” There is no answer so she moves further onto the bed and covers her face with a pillow. Five minutes later she hears a voice.

“Hello? Is that the real Ruby or the one my mind made up?”

“Unfortunately for me, I am real.”

“Oh gods, dont tell me youre depressed.”

“No, just pissed off. Just wish these next few years would hurry up and be over so i can actually follow through with my plans.”

“Now i'm interested. Take that pillow off your head and spill.” Ruby flicks the pillow into the air and watches as it fades away. Her head rises slightly as another pillow forms below her.

“I can't even mess up the room? No fair.” Ruby pouts before laughing slightly. Emerald joins in for a while until the two calm down. “Basically, my plan includes graduating from combat school as a huntress. Luckily, i started a year early so it gets done faster, but unfortunately, i didn't get a chance to sort out my life outside of school so now i'm stuck having to have two different personalities and they keep merging. Its so unprofessional.”

“What do you do outside of school?”

“That's a secret that nobody else in the world knows. Maybe one day i'll trust you, otherwise you'll have to wait till i graduate and it's on the news.”

“So big plans. Can I join in? It sounds fun.”

“Depends on the kind of person you are.”

“If i tell you, will you ruin our plans?”

“Probably not… it's always interesting when bad things happen. Just dont kill any of my friends and it will be fine.”

“That's fair enough. I'm a criminal. I work for Cinder Fall but for now me and my partner are being transferred to Roman Torchwicks team.”

“Oh, this will be fun. Just as a warning, i will fight you if i catch you and someone else is around… and then i might mess up and you might just hit me too hard and escape.” The two laugh slightly and the world begins fading around them. “I go to Beacon Academy.”

Rubys eyes suddenly shoot open. She checks the time on her scroll. “3:30? Damn it, now ive gotta fall asleep all over again.” She thinks out loud, not noticing Weiss’ eyes opening up.

“Ruby? Why are you awake?”

“Nightmare.”

“Oh…” She feels her snow friend shiver so she wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer.

“Are you too cold? Do you wanna snuggle closer?” She tries to move upwards to hold her partner to her chest only to be held tightly in her place.

“Stay there. You dont look after yourself so im gonna look after you and keep you warm.”

“I have- “

“Shut up and sleep.”

“But i can't.”

“Did you try?” 

“I never can if i've just woken up.”

“You plan on staying awake from now until tonight?”

“I guess…”

“Go do a few laps around the field then come back.”

“What? No! That's exhausting!” Weiss flashes a tired yet amused look. “Oh! You want me to… so i get tired… and then sleep.” Ruby nods to herself as if deciding whether or not this would kill her and then carefully climbs out of the bag and the tent. In the time that Ruby is gone, Weiss finds herself missing the smaller girl's warmth. She pulls the strings and slides further into her cocoon watching the small amount of light fade as the opening closes. Not long passes until she falls back to sleep, hidden at the foot of her sleeping bag. When Ruby finally returns, Weiss shoots upright, still trapped in the confines of her cocoon. A small squeak can be heard, followed by a thud as what she assumes is Ruby falls to the floor.

“Ohmygods! Weiss! Why would you do that?”

“I heard the door but i forgot i was so snuggled so…”

“Are you gonna let me back in? I was running for a solid hour and I'm cold now.” The sleeping bag slowly opens revealing Weiss curled into a ball. Ruby chuckles and quickly climbs in earning a few shrieks and a lot of fighting from Weiss who hated the coldness of her body. “You made me run. Now you have to deal with the consequences.”

“Noo…” Weiss lets out a long, drawn out whine but abruptly stops when a pair of lips lightly brush her cheek. Her face heats up and she sinks further into the now shared cocoon.

“Come back, you're supposed to be my source of heat.” Ruby follows her partner into the depths of the sleeping bag and wraps her arms around the taller girl's waist. “Stay there.” They snuggle closer with no other words and not long after, both girls are fast asleep again.

The next morning, Ruby wakes up to shuffling outside of the tent and the slight smell of burning oak. First she thinks it's just Weiss but rethinks when she realises that she is still hugging her.

“Whoevers out there, shut up.” She grumbles, her voice dry and harsh.

“Good morning to you too, Ruby.” She hears a strong male voice through the thin door. She quietly groans and begins untangling herself from Weiss. After a few protesting moans and shoves, she finally makes her way out of the bag and opens the door. The first thing to hit her is the overwhelming scent of the fire and the food being cooked on it. She smells bacon, sausage and…

“Is that blood pudding?”

“How could you tell?” Yatsuhashi smiles at the sight of Ruby finally emerging from the tent.

“Its smell is very distinct? Are you making a full breakfast outside our tent?”

“Coco said it tastes nicer cooked on a fire so we got permission from Ozpin.” Velvet replies as she walks from behind the tent towards the fire.

“So you decided to have it here?”

“We thought you might want to join us.” Fox joins in the conversation.

“Oh…”

“Do you eat any of it?” Velvet quickly asks.

“Yeah, i like most of it… not blood pudding though…” Velvet raises an eyebrow. “It's weird… don't question me…” She pouts and looks Velvet directly in her eyes.

“Velvet, look away. Don't let her trap you.” Yatsuhashi jokes as he flips over the bacon.

“I have returned and i come bearing water.” Another voice joins in. “Damn Red. Ever heard of brushing your hair.” Ruby's head spins around and she is met with Coco carrying a comically large bucket of water.

“What the hell is that for?” Ruby asks as she leans into the tent and reaches for the brush.

“Drinks and washing up.” She sighs and crawls further into the tent only to lose her balance and fall on Weiss. The girl jolts upright and swings an arm towards Ruby's face, which Ruby catches just before it can make contact.

“Why did you jump on me?” Weiss whines.

“I need a brush and I slipped.”

“Ugh.” Weiss grabs the brush and throws it out the door. “I need to get changed.” Ruby smiles and nods before going back outside. She spends a few minutes trying to get the knots out of her hair before growling and throwing the brush around 20 metres away from the group.

“Ruby?” Velvet speaks in a soft tone.

“What!?” She spits out in frustration, eyes slowly going red.

“Why did you throw that?” The red immediately fades.

“Sorry… my hair never knots so i got angry that it wasn't brushing.”

“Never?” Velvet giggles.

“In the whole time weve been students here, she has never brushed her own hair. Yang does it for her.” Weiss emerges from the tent.

“It never gets stuck like that though…” Ruby activates her puppy eyes.

“Have you seen Yangs hair? I think she knows what shes doing.” Weiss laughs before going to retrieve her brush. “Oh, and dont throw my stuff.” She shouts, causing Ruby to flinch.

“Im making drinks, Weiss, Ruby, what do you want?” Coco asks as she pours some water into a pot to boil.

“Do you have tea?” Ruby asks quietly.

“I honestly thought you would drink coffee.”

“I do… just not on a morning… gives me a headache.”

“Fair enough. How do you take it?”

“Just two sugars.”

“No milk or cream or anything?”

“She saves that for her coffee.” Weiss laughs as she leads Ruby to a seat and stands behind her. She starts gently brushing out the knots only getting a few whines from Ruby. Suddenly, Ruby shoots up from the seat only to yelp when the brush gets stuck and pulls her back down.

“What time is it?” She asks, panic evident in her voice.

“Eight? Why?” Velvet is the first to answer.

“Im meeting some friends at nine or ten.” 

“Well the food is almost cooked.” Yatsuhashi assures her.

“And your tea shouldnt be long.” Coco adds. Ruby nods and the group spend the whole morning together, laughing, talking and eating. When it reaches about 8:45 Ruby finally says her goodbyes and leaves. Weiss leaves not long after leaving team CFVY behind.

Ruby heads into the main shopping district and to her favourite clothes store. She smiles at the man behind the counter.

“Ive come to pick up my clothes.”

“Name.” The mans rough voice is enough to scare a normal person, but not her. “Oh. Its wonderful to see you again Kid. Youve been coming less lately.” His voice becomes a lot more soft and welcoming.

“Sorry Eric, ive been a little busy with school stuff.”

“Hows that going for ya?”

“Its alright. Ive made new friends and im the leader of a team.”

“Thats some good news.” He grabs a bag from under the counter and passes it over. “Business hasnt been too good recently. Regulars are either killed or have gone to a less shady place.”

“Makes sense. I wont stop coming unless the store closes.”

“Might be happenin soon if my rivals dont leave or close down. Ya think any of your shady friends would be able to help out?” He half jokes.

“Hang on, let me just call Red Robin.” She jokes. They both laugh loudly. “Ill see ya next time Eric.” They wave goodbye and Ruby runs to her normal stash area. She removes her dress and carefully folds it and tucks it in at the bottom of the box. She opens the bag and pulls out a new pair of black jeans and a bright red hoodie. She quickly dresses and opens up a small wooden box. She takes out the contents of the box and stores them in a small bag on her belt which she then puts on. She then also grabs a folded up sword which she had built in secret in the past. The last thing she does is put on a red face mask and pull up her hood before walking head down through the city and towards their meeting area outside a small bakery. A tall girl in very similar clothes to Rubys (except with shades of yellow and orange” arrives and takes a seat on a bench near Ruby. They say nothing but Ruby assumes she is one of her team. The girl is wielding a small knife and is quite obviously wearing brass knuckles under her gloves. Next, a girl in full black arrives and leans on a wall at the other side of the bakery. This one is carrying two daggers and a gun holstered under her jacket. She is wearing a black beanie, a face mask and shades. Her leather jacket is paired with a black vest and black leather trousers. And then a girl with black hair tied back in a ponytail and magenta eyes walks around a corner and towards the bakery. She is wearing a pink and black gothic lolita style dress which just so happens to be split in half by the colours much like Neos hair. The girl looks Ruby in the eyes as she passes and flicks her eyes to pink and brown. Ruby quickly copies by flashing her eyes as red as she can… which isnt very red due to her hunger and very calm emotional state. The other girl smiles and grabs her hand. First they walk towards the girl in black and Neo once again flicks through eye colours. The girls hat twitches slightly and she smiles through her eyes. Ruby locks eyes with the taller girl and smiles. She feels her hand being pulled slightly as Neo approaches the girl in yellow. This time, Neo flicks her eyes once again but as a reply, the girl pulls out her scroll and shows a message history. Neo smiles and drags Ruby onto the bench so she is sitting between Neo and Golder. Rubys scroll vibrates in her pocket so she checks it and sees a message from Neo.

_ “Wheres your friend?”  _ She smiles for a second before finally speaking with her favourite Robin voice. Her voice has dramatically deepened and she speaks with a different accent. (If we go by real world its more Yorkshire than anything).

“Aint got a clue, sorry mate.”

_ “Contact her.” _

“Aight, fine.”

_ “And learn to stick with one voice. If you keep changing it get confusing.” _

“Fine, this is me voice.” Neo nods triumphantly and Ruby quickly messages snow.

_ “Where are you Princess? Youre almost late <3” _

_ “Ran into some trouble, im almost there.”  _ Ruby shows the message to Neo who smiles and grabs Rubys hand, interlocking their fingers. About five minutes later, A girl in a white jacket paired with a baby blue t-shirt and her white and blue hair tied back in a messy bun. She has grey jeans on and blue and white trainers. A white mask covers her face and a small dagger hangs on her hip under the jacket. Ruby immediately recognises this as snow and waves her over.

“How did you know thats her?”

“Unlike you guys, she keeps her scent the same.” The girls in yellow and black stare at her in silence. Neo simply smiles and begins tugging on Rubys arm. As Ruby turns to face her, Neo quickly plants a kiss on her temple and drags her off the bench. The waves towards the others to tell them to follow and walks with Ruby hand in hand towards the airship station leading to Beacon Academy.

“Where are we going again?” Neo points towards the Academy. “Right and what are we doing there?” She gives no answer, instead she ushers the team onto the soon to be leaving airship. The group sit near the middle of the ship so they can hide in plain sight. After the short trip, Neo sends the black and yellow girls to the back of the main school building and continues to drag Ruby towards the gym entrance.

“Neo, can we slow down. Oh and also, as much as i love holding your hand, its getting really sweaty.” She shakes her head and drags Ruby through the door. They run through a few gyms and towards the girls locker room. Suddenly, a hand lands on Ruby's shoulder and she freezes.

“Ruby? Is that you?” A soft voice speaks from behind her… Velvet. “Whos this?”

“Um… yeah its me… this is one of my friends… Ellie…” She puts on a rough version of her real voice

“You sound different.”

“I got sick…”

“Why are you out here then? You should be in your room.”

“I know, but i cant sit still.”

“You need to go back to your room.”

“Its ok, im dealing with her.” Weiss fakes her own voice.

“Well… i guess i can trust you Weiss.”

“Yeah…”

“So what were you doing down here?”

“Sparring with Ellie.” Ruby quickly answers.

“When youre… nevermind… of course you are. Are you going back to your room now?”

“Soon.”

“Want me to tag along?”

“Sorry but i think we are fine alone.”

“Oh… Ok…” Rubys breath catches at Velvets sudden sadness.

“Ah! Dont be sad! Next time, i promise.” She mimes patting Velvets shoulder, drawing out a soft smile.

“Yeah, next time.”

“We really should be going though.” She quickly mimes a hug and turns back towards the locker room. Before she can take any steps, Neo grabs Rubys hand and locks their fingers together once again. They walk with a swing in their arms and as the door shuts, Coco approaches Velvet from behind.

“Hey V. Who was that?”

“Ruby, shes sick but i think shes pretending its not bad.”

“Why would you say that?”

“That girl shes with… she said shes her friend but they seem distant yet also close. Maybe she has a crush.”

“Thought she liked Schnee.”

“So did i…”

Around the back of the school, the other two girls are sitting on a bench on the field.

“I know who you are Goldy Locks.”

“What? How?”

“You smell just like her.”

“You sound like Red. If you know who i am then tell me who.” She takes out her scroll and writes a name.

_ “Yang Xiao Long” _

“To be honest, im glad its you. We work well together.”

“Blakey?” She whispers in return.

“Spot on Goldy.”

“We need to talk then.” Their scrolls vibrate and they open it to a message from Neo.

_ “Were in, just doing the thing.” _

“The thing?” Both girls laugh slightly.

_ “Out soon. Prepare for the next building. There might be a fight.” _

“Looks like our muscle might come to use after all.” Yang jokes before slowly starting a slow walk towards the second year dorms. Soon, the other three join the walk and they all speed up. They quickly navigate through the campus and up to the roof of the dorm. Suddenly, the alarm is sounded. Neo rushes to finish what she is doing leaving the criminal team on defence. A body shoots past Rubys face, followed by a swift kick to her back. She spins around and comes face to face with team CFVY. 

“Ruby, is that you? What are you doing? The professors think you are trespassing.” She begins laughing a sick and twisted laugh.

“Ya really thought i was yer little friend? I aint an actor, ‘ow did ya manage to believe me?”

“What?” Ruby takes a few steps towards her friend and holds out a hand.

“Nice to meet ya, love. My name is Red.”

“As in… Red Robin?” She shoots finger guns towards the shivering faunus.

“Alert Ozpin!” Coco shouts to her team. Ruby laughs again.

“ ‘Fraid i cant let you do that.” As they move to grab their scrolls, Blake takes them out of her pocket and drops them off the roof. The terrified team raises their weapons and adopts a defensive position. “So its gonna be a fight? Ya sure?”

“We have to!” Velvet shouts through her fear. Without another word, Ruby dashes towards Velvet and pushes her to the other side of the roof.

“You smell delicious when yer scared. Too bad i cant do anything with this mask on. Looks like ill just have to stick with knocking you out.” And with that, she hits Velvets head into the floor, immediately rendering her unconscious. When she turns around, she realises that in the short amount of time she was focused on Velvet, some of the professors had arrived. Her team is facing off against Professor Goodwitch and Professor Oobleck whilst Ozpin is cornering Neo. In a split second decision, she throws herself at Ozpin and knocks him of balance. She pulls Neo out of the corner and draws her folded sword. Ozpin quickly recovers and points his cane towards the small murderess.

“Red Robin i presume? I would much prefer it if you left my students out of this. You are putting them in danger and i am afraid i must have you arrested.”

“You are dangerous. I must arrest you and allow the children to continue running to their certain deaths.” She says with a mocking posh accent before switching back. “Well then, i s’pose ya wont mind me turnin’ this into a fight. Might teach ‘em somthin’.”

“Are you crazy?” Her team shouts in unison.

“At least i can ‘old ‘im off for a while.” Suddenly, Ozpins cane swings towards her, barely giving her enough time to dodge. She laughs loudly. “Hows about you lot get yer arses outta here?” Weiss tries to argue but finds herself being dragged away by Neo.

“Professors, catch them, ill deal with this one.” He swings again but this time, she jumps off the roof and towards the courtyard in front of the entrance to the main building. He follows and quickly catches up as a few students finally realise what is happening. A few voices in the now forming crowd can be heard asking who was fighting Ozpin and others can be heard saying that Ozpin would never lose. Soon, Ozpin unleashes a barrage of attacks on the small figure of his current enemy. Much to the students surprise and dismay, none of his attacks make contact and he is struck on his left temple with enough force to send him flying. He does however land on his feet.

“Oh bugger it!” Ruby cuts a hole into her mask and latches on to the neck of the closest student. She bites a chunk out of the space between his shoulder and neck and immediately puts a rag on it and forces another student to put pressure on it.

“How did they break through the aura that fast?” A few voices can be heard. “Is that the power of the Red Robins teeth?” Ruby turns towards Ozpin with red in her eyes. She dashes towards him and strikes him in rapid succession until a snap can be heard when she kicks his right leg. She jumps back and immediately runs towards the forest. She hears rustling deeper in so she follows it until she eventually comes across the recovering members of her team.

“What the actual fuck was that? What are you? A fucking child? You could have been caught and put us at risk of the same fate.” Blake almost shouts but stops when she realises the state the small girl is in. One of her hands is gripping tightly to her hair, pulling it down whilst the other is scratching at her neck causing blood to trickle out of her skin. Her knees look like they are about to snap and her eyes are rapidly flashing between harsh red and pained silver.

“Is she ok?” Yang asks, showing genuine concern for the first time since joining the team.

“Shes trying to protect us from herself.” Weiss points out.

“When did you become a Robin genius.”

“When i decided to pay attention to her.” The rest of the group goes silent. “Neo, what do you wanna do with her?” Neo takes a few seconds to think before she links her arm with Rubys and begins walking towards the city with the others in tow. Just before they make it out of the forest, Neo throws Ruby into a tree.

“What the fuck?” The rest of the team shout in unison. Neo replies with a shrug of her shoulders and tries to lift the limp body onto her back. After watching Neo struggle, Yang pushes her out of the way and easily lifts her up.

“I dont know what the fuck is going on in your head but you sure as hell arent making it back to wherever it is youre taking her. Pretty girl, youre coming too.”

“What? Also why do you all call me that?”

“Im sticking around too.” Blake quickly adds.

“Lead the way Neo.” After glaring at Yang until she is satisfied, Neo leads the team through the rest of the forest and towards an abandoned looking house.

“Whos murdering who?” Yang snorts at Blakes joke and almost drops the body on her back. Neo grabs Weiss’ hand and drags her towards the back of the house. She points towards a box just out of her reach and then to the lock on the door.

“Oh… the key?” Neo happily nods so Weiss quickly opens the box and takes out a small key. She unlocks the door and opens it so Neo can go in. “Ill get the others.” Neo nods and walks in the oddly furnished house. Weiss walks around to the front of the house and gets the others attention before leading them to the now unlocked door.


End file.
